Forbidden Love is Always Strongest
by Dawnmist of RiverClan
Summary: "You know, I'd give anything to have been born in another world, one where we could be together." / Or, since their birth, Beck and Jade have been sworn enemies, the prince and princess of two kingdoms at war. But when the two finally meet, they start falling in love, despite knowing that they can never be together. Or can they? AU. Jade/Beck.
1. King Edmund's Dungeon

**Yay! My first multi-chapter Victorious fanfiction in quite a while! My first AU! I hope you enjoy it. I know this first chapter is a little grim, but hold on, because I promise the whole thing won't be like this.**

The dungeon was cold and damp. It smelled of mold and rotten rain. Footsteps of the guard echoed through the stone hallway.

In the cell at the end of the hall, a dark shape huddled in the corner. He didn't know how long he'd been there; there were no windows or clocks to tell the time, but based on his hunger, he figured it had been close to a week, maybe five days.

In all this time, no one had fed him. His once-muscular chest was now thin and flabby. He could count each of his ribs with ease. In fact, as he'd had nothing better to do, he'd done just that. He found he had twenty ribs, ten on each side, and he later discovered two smaller ones in his lower back. So twenty-four.

His beautiful shiny hair was now just a tangle of stiff, blood-clotted strings. He had a few painful, infected wounds scattered across his body. One of the scratches right under his left eye had swollen up so much that he could barely see from it anymore.

Though he was quite the formidable sword-fighter, five knights had come at him at once, and they were older, tougher, and more heavily armed. He hadn't stood a chance, but he fought until they captured him. So now, here he was.

The guards paid him no mind; it was obvious he'd never escape from the cell which was made entirely from stone and cement, save for the wall separating him from the hallway, which was constructed of sturdy metal bars.

By this time, he was only barely alive; he hadn't eaten since before the battle in which he was captured, and the pain in his stomach was unbearable. He knew he would have died of dehydration earlier, but his damp, moldy cell had a few puddles of scummy water on its floor which he had eventually become desperate enough to drink from. He only drank it when he had to.

And when the guards weren't looking. They had refused him food and water on what he had assumed to be the second day, and he never asked him again. His pride would not allow him to beg, or to let them catch him lapping up the filthy floor water like a mangy hound.

And somewhere in the back of his mind, he was afraid if the guards caught him drinking it, or eating the strange moss—perhaps it was fungus or mold, but he didn't really care—that was on the walls, the guards would have his cage cleaned out. Then he'd die for sure.

Yes. This is what Prince Beck Oliver of the Kingdom of Topaz had been reduced to.

And yet, he never forgot how lucky he truly was. Grim as the situation seemed, he was the most fortunate of his unit. The others who had been captured were executed almost immediately after being brought here. But Beck still lived.

When he slept, it was a painful, tortured sleep, filled with the nightmares which forced him to relive the skirmish which had landed him here.

He recalled his pride when his father, King Joshua Oliver, had positioned him at the head of the company which would attack the Kingdom of Rowana. It was his first big assignment, something he had dreamed of ever since he could remember.

His squadron had gotten through the battlefield, which stretched for miles all the way across the length of the border between the kingdoms. Once they were inside of the enemy Kingdom, they'd stealthily made their way through the pheasant towns, only having to fight a few of them. It was in the capitol city, the city of nobility, where they had run into trouble.

They were trying to attack the castle directly, but they had been confronted right in the middle of the City of Icean. They were severely outnumbered by heavily armored knights, and only about half of them had escaped with minor wounds.

The others weren't so lucky. They had been dragged back to the castle where their execution had been arranged. Beck was almost among them, but the King of Rowana, Edmund West, had come down to inspect the prisoners for himself. All of them were in pretty bad condition, so he shrugged most of them off and ordered their death. But then, he came across Beck.

"So you're this troop's leader, are you?" He had sneered. "Fine job you did, getting your people captured and killed before you even make it to the desired battle ground. You were trying to get to the castle, right?"

Beck had bared his teeth and given the King a defiant glare, refusing to answer the question.

King Edmund had only thrown his head back and laughed. But when he peered down at Beck again, his face became more serious.

"Wait just a moment," he muttered. "You're the Prince!" He turned to his troops and gave a victorious laugh. "Look, knights! You've captured the Prince of Topaz!" He roughly shoved Beck forward for his people to see.

The knights thrust their swords in the air and cheered triumphantly. Behind him, Beck heard his troops muttering in shame and anger. He scowled and glared at the King.

"Don't worry," he said smoothly. "We won't kill you just yet. You could be a valuable asset in winning this war, so we'll keep you around for a bit."

He turned back to his people. "Shapiro!"

A boy about Beck's age stepped forward. He had a head of crazy, curly hair which was nothing like Beck had ever seen, and large glasses, unlike the small spectacles which were common in Topaz. Was this how people of Rowana dressed? If so, he thought it was thoroughly ridiculous.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Shapiro said, bowing to the King. Beck then realized he must be a Messenger of Rowana, one of the few people allowed to travel freely across the border without trouble.

"I want a message delivered to the King and Queen of Topaz. Tell them we have their son, and if they do not surrender the war by the next full moon, they won't see him again."

The Messenger scribbled out the words on a scroll of parchment. "Right away, sir, right away!"

"Yes, make haste," the King murmured. "We want them to have as long as they can to make up their mind." He glanced at Beck evilly. "Hurry along now, Robbie."

The boy—Robbie Shapiro—exited the hall.

"They're not going to give in," Beck growled at King Edmund.

"Oh?" The King raised an eyebrow.

Beck snarled. "_My_ parents know that the Kingdom comes first. They won't give in, and that's exactly what I'd expect of them."

"Then you, _Prince_ Beck Oliver," the King whispered, "are doomed."

And that's when the guards had taken him to the dungeon, where he had stayed with his hands bound behind his back, for days.

It was looking hopeless. Now Beck could only hope that his parents would find the strength to pull through and win the war when he was gone.

**So there's the first chapter! Jade hasn't come in yet, obviously, but we'll get to meet her and Cat next chapter. **

**I hope you all aren't too confused about the whole world they're in. If you have any questions, just message me—I'll be glad to answer them.**

**Also, I'm always open to suggestions! Only a few parts of this plan are set in stone, so if you have an idea, I'd love to hear it! I'm not promising to use it, but I will definitely look. So send in those suggestions! And please review. The more I get, the more I'll write.**


	2. Friends and Fungoss

Beck thought it might have been late at night, or possibly early in the morning, when he woke. Then again, in the dark dungeon, it _always _seemed to be late at night.

It was the footsteps echoing through the stone corridors which woke him. He didn't think it was a guard, because they were hardly ever there, and when they were, they didn't move a lot. These footsteps clicked happily and quickly, and they sounded light, not like one of the stocky guards.

It was amazing how much living in a cage with limited sight could sharpen one's other senses.

Beck weakly lifted his head, trying to ignore the pain in his stomach and the way the ropes which bound his hands dug into his skin.

Standing outside the bars was a girl who must have been around his age. Her hair was bright red—not like the normal orange-red, but actual _red_-red—and it fell past her shoulders. She held a torch which illuminated her face so that he could make out twinkling brown eyes and a slight smile.

"Hi!" The girl said perkily.

Beck stared at her blankly for a while.

The girl frowned. "I said 'hi.' Don't you know what that means? Do you speak English, or do they speak some other weird language in Topaz?"

"No, I speak English," Beck rasped. His voice came out scratchy and dry, partly due to the fact that he hadn't used it in what must have been days, and partly because his throat was dry as sand. "Just… no one's talked to me in a while, and certainly not in a happy tone."

"Oh, well, you know those guards!" The girl giggled. "They're not really much of talkers. They more so just like to see people locked up and in misery. I'll never understand them."

"Do _you _like seeing miserable locked-up people?" Beck muttered.

The girl laughed. "No! Of course not!" She pulled some keys out of her pocket and the lock clicked open. She stepped inside and shut the door again. "I can't let you come out, but I can come in."

Beck stared at her in confusion. "Uh… why are you here?"

"I figured you must be miserable, all locked up and starving," she said, as if this explained everything.

"How clever of you," Beck mumbled.

"So, you're Prince Beck Oliver of Topaz!" The girl continued. "I'm Caterina Valentine, of Rowana, obviously. You can call me Cat, though. All my friends do. And we're friends, right?"

Beck thought this girl must have serious mental issues. "Ah, look… Miss Caterina, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but no. We're not _friends_. I am the _prince _of _Topaz_. Those words mean anything to you?"

"Of course!" Cat squealed. "But I don't see why we can't be friends."

Beck was silent for a moment. "Look, are you some sort of jester or something? Because if you are, I'm really not understanding your humor, and I—"

At this, Cat burst into a fit of laughter. "Jester? No! No. I seriously think we should be friends."

"Why?" Beck sighed, wishing this girl would leave him to suffer in peace.

For the first time since arriving, Cat seemed to look serious. "I don't think it's fair that you should be suffering here just because you live in another Kingdom. I know I'd hate to starve alone in a cell for three more weeks just to wait for death."

"Wait," Beck cut her off. "Three more weeks? _Three more weeks? That's _how long until the next full moon? You mean I have to sit and rot here for _three more weeks_? Why not just kill me now?" By now he was shouting.

"Shhh!" Cat whispered urgently. "Keep your voice down, or the guards will come!"

Beck was still steaming with anger, but he lowered his voice. He didn't like the looks of those guards.

"They'd better hurry up and kill me soon," he warned, "or I'm going to die of dehydration or thirst!"

"They figure if you're really desperate, you'll eat the mold and drink the puddle-water."

"So… It is mold?" Beck asked quietly, not really knowing what else to say. "I thought it might be some sort of moss, or a fungus…"

Cat shrugged. "I guess it could be… No one's really sure. Maybe it's a hybrid of all three? Like… Fungoss? No, wait, that's _just _fungus and moss…"

This was not making Beck feel better. "Yeah?" He snapped. "Well, I've been reduced to eating your stupid wall fungus and drinking scummy puddle water which's been here for who knows how long! You happy?"

Cat looked like she was going to cry. In the torchlight, he could see her eyes watering and a tear spilled down her cheek. She whimpered.

Beck couldn't help but feel that _he _was the one in the bad situation here, but he felt guilty all the same. "No, look, Cat… I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, I'm _not _happy!" Cat wailed. "That's why I came down here to give you food!"

Beck stared at her in shock. "F—Food? Like, _actual _food, not the mold… fungus… fungoss…"

Cat sniffed, but her tears began to ebb. "Yeah. I mean, I couldn't scrape together much, just moldy bread and a flask of water, but…"

"That's fine," Beck murmured. "May I have it? Please?"

Cat nodded and handed over the chunk of stale bread and the flask, which Beck would have reached for, but his hands were still tied up.

"Cat… I can't…" He shrugged and nodded at his roped-up and bleeding wrists.

"Oh," Cat said quietly. She looked confused for a moment. "I guess I can untie you for a little bit, but I'll have to tie you up again before I leave."

Beck nodded in understanding as the redhead moved to untie his wrists. The relief was almost instant as the uncomfortable ropes stopped pushing against his broken skin, and he made a dive for the bread, which he consumed and washed down with the water in less than a minute.

"Thank you so much," Beck panted, out of water from scarfing the food down so fast. For the first time since the capture, he smiled.

Cat smiled back. "Of course! I wanted to bring you something a little more tasty, but most everything our cooks make is kind of rich, and Jade told me if you ate something too rich too soon you'd probably puke, so—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up!" Beck interjected. "Did you say Jade? As in _Princess _Jade?"

Cat nodded. "That's the one! I'm her personal assistant."

Beck stared at her in bewilderment. How had this ditzy redhead gotten a job as the personal assistant to the princess? It was far beyond him. But that wasn't really the most pressing issue.

"You mean to tell me," Beck whispered, "that Princess Jade knows you're doing this?" Panic was beginning to rise in his chest; he was aware that the king wouldn't kill him before the full moon, but he was worried about what might happen to Cat, the one person who had been kind enough to feed him actual food. (Fungoss didn't count as food.)

"No!" Cat snorted. "I just asked her _if _I were to go feed you, what should you eat. She doesn't know I'm _actually _feeding you. Oh yeah, I also asked her how I'd get the key."

Beck tensed. Based on his what, five minutes, of knowing Cat, the prince was already quite certain that she had made it painfully clear what she intended to do.

Yes, the princess knew she was here. Now the only question was, would she give Cat away?

As if on cue, another set of footsteps echoed through the cave-like hall. They sounded lighter than the guards, and yet less cheery than Cat's. Beck desperately hoped it wasn't King Edmund.

Cat let out a little gasp at the sound and hid the empty flask, then began retying his ropes. Beck winced in pain as the rough chords scratched his already broken skin.

Now they could see the orange glow of the torch light flickering in the hall. Cat extinguished her torch in a nearby puddle in hopes that the newcomer wouldn't see them.

The figure marched on until it stood outside the bars, glaring into the cell which held Cat and Beck.

In the torchlight, Beck could make it out clearly. Her blue eyes were narrowed dangerously, illuminated in red by the firelight. Black curls with electric green streaks rolled down her back, just past her shoulders.

Beck knew the danger this put him and Cat in, but despite this, he couldn't help but think that this woman—or girl; she was about the age of Cat and himself—was dazzlingly gorgeous. He even went so far as to think she was the most beautiful thing he'd laid eyes on since he crossed the border into Rowana.

"Cat," she growled between gritted teeth, "I thought I told you not to come here."

"Yes… yes Your Majesty…" Cat whimpered, backing away from the girl and trembling, "he just looked so miserable… and hungry… I had to feed him something!"

"Cat, he's our _prisoner_!" The girl, who Beck figured must be Princess Jade, exclaimed. "He's here because he _deserves _to be starving and miserable!"

Cat let out a little sob. "Please don't tell on me, Jade, please! What if it was you stuck in a dungeon in Topaz? Wouldn't you want someone to feed you?"

"That wouldn't happen," Jade hissed, directing her words now to Beck. "Here in Rowana, we know how important it is to keep our royalty safe. I wouldn't be off leading an attack squadron, unlike you! What did you think you were doing, anyway?"

Beck opened his mouth to defend himself, but Cat spoke first. "Jade, in Topaz, royalty are expected to lead important attacks!"

Jade snorted. "That's just stupid."

"_We _consider it honorable," Beck retorted, speaking up for the first time. "_Your _family wouldn't lead an attack, of course; you're too cowardly."

Jade bared her teeth and straightened up. "_We're _the cowards here? At least we're not the ones who hide our castle in the mountains like some terrified animal in a hole!"

"But you _are _the ones who are too spineless to come and attack us there," Beck snapped.

"_Stop!_" Cat shouted. Both Beck and Jade fell silent and stared at her.

"The only reason I'm not telling you is because I think you're a halfway decent person," Jade muttered. "I don't want you to ever come down and talk to this mangy animal again. Understand?"

Cat protested, "But I can't let him keep eating the fungoss! That'd make him sick."

Jade furrowed her brow. "Fungoss?"

Cat nodded seriously and gestured to the wall, as if that made it clear.

"She means the substance on the wall," Beck explained quietly.

"I should have learned not to ask, but why 'fungoss'?" Jade asked, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Oh, well, we weren't sure if it was moss, fungus, or mold," Cat told her, "so I decided to call it fungoss."

Jade just blinked, then shook her head. "We digress… Cat, I don't want you down here anymore."

"But… but…" Cat stared up at Jade with those puppy dog eyes. Jade looked like she might break and give in; she shifted her feet uncertainly. "Jade, he's our age! He's barely even lived a life! If he's going to die anyway, his last days don't need to be miserable."

Jade let out a long, drawn-out sigh. "Fine. Fine. We can keep feeding him, but—a"

Cat squealed in delight. "We! As in we're doing to come and feed him together? Oh, this is great! The three of us are going to be best friends! It'll be like a party _every single day_!"

"_Cat!_" Jade shouted, interrupting Cat's one-girl parade. "You and I are barely friends, and I will never—I repeat, _never_—be friends with Oliver boy here. The one and only reason I will come with you is to make sure you don't get in trouble. That's it. I don't want to talk to him, I don't want to look at him, I don't want to acknowledge his presence!"

"Fine by me," Beck interrupted. "I'm not all that crazy about you, myself."

Jade glared at him. "Watch your mouth. I could make sure you don't eat a thing but your stupid _fungoss _until your death day. Come on, Cat. We're leaving." She opened the door for her assistant, and the girl with the red hair stepped out of the cell.

_Bye, _she mouthed to Beck as Jade lead her away. The light of the torch disappeared, and then the sound of their footsteps faded.

Beck was left alone again.

* * *

'**Kay, so normally, I'm not a huge fan of author's notes, especially long ones. But I'll probably be doing that a lot in this story… sorry.**

**So Cat's _slightly_ smarter than her usual Victorious self, but this is AU, so whatever. **

**Thanks LizGilliesFanForever, KIMMIK100, . .mean, DifferentOne4Ever, LuvBadeForever, and three Guests for reviewing!**

**Like I said earlier, I'm VERY open to suggestions for this story. One person asked if there would be Cabbie, and I'm honestly not sure. If you guys want there to be Cabbie, I can probably put it in, though I wasn't originally intending on Robbie making that many appearances. So if you want Cabbie, tell me! :D And if you have a suggestion, tell me!**

**Remember to review! Please!**


	3. Jade's Promise

**Oh, right, a disclaimer. Let's just leave it at that if I owned Victorious, Beck and Jade would be back together and I would be writing actual episodes, not this.**

* * *

Jade followed Cat down the steps of stone slabs. Though she hated Prince Beck, and hated that they were helping him, she couldn't deny that she loved the setting.

The dungeon was just her kind of place; she couldn't believe she didn't hang out there more. It was dark, cold, and damp. The whole place reeked of death! She made a mental note to come down here more often when Beck was gone.

But for now, going down into the jail was almost literally _painful_. Cat had to ruin the dark, creepy mood with her torchlight and giggles, which echoed off the wall and filled the entire place with her stupid laughter. It was torture, but she gritted her teeth and pressed on, focusing carefully on each step she took.

Cat, on the other hand, flew down the stairs three at a time, skipping as fast as she could. She left a blaze of torchlight in her wake, which admittedly looked pretty cool, but Jade didn't like being left behind. She stopped on her step.

"Cat!" She hissed. "Get back over here! I can't see where I'm going."

"Sorry!" Cat called, and she pranced back to the princess with the torch, nearly slamming straight into her.

"Be careful!" Jade snapped. "You're carrying a torch! You practically just burned me to a crisp."

"And you might have spilled the soup!" Cat added, as if this was just as horrible.

Jade exhaled and rolled her eyes. The bowl of soup in her hands was still piping hot and filled to the brim. She had no desire to spill it on her skin. She decided Beck could probably handle boiled veggies in chicken broth, so that's what they were bringing him.

Jade would have preferred to hold the torch, but Cat never walked carefully, and Jade could just see the soup spilling all over the dungeon floor, and then they'd be caught for sure.

The two carefully made their way to Beck's cell, where the Prince was sitting in the corner.

"I think he's sleeping," Cat whispered. "Maybe we shouldn't wake him."

When Jade peered closer, she could see that Cat was right. His chest rose and feel slowly, and his eyes were shut. So he was either sleeping or half-dead.

Jade personally would have preferred option two.

She found it hard to imagine the defeated figure in front of them as a prince. Sure, he was wearing the clothes of royalty, but they were torn and muddied by now. His face was gaunt, and it was easy to see that he had once been much bigger; his clothes hung off his body like they were made for someone far larger. His hair was messed up and clotted together by dirt and blood left over from the battle.

She tried to picture him looking healthier; his hair combed out and washed. She was surprised to find that her mental image was quite the looker.

She suddenly became aware of Beck groaning and twitching, which pulled her back to reality. She mentally scolded herself for mentally complementing her mental image of him.

"Come on, let's wake him up," Jade muttered to Cat, who opened the cell door and stepped inside. Jade followed reluctantly.

Cat bent down and shook the prince's shoulder. "Beck!" She whispered. "We brought food, Beck! And it's not stale."

Beck groaned a little bit and groggily opened his eyes. "Hmm…?"

"We brought you soup," Jade repeated harshly.

Beck narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Oh. You."

"Yes, me," Jade hissed. "But I'm holding the only meal you'll get today, so you'd better cooperate."

Beck snorted, but said nothing.

"Here," Jade said bluntly, holding the bowl out to him.

Beck just stared at it, but made no move to take it. He looked up at Jade with an expectant look.

"What?" Jade asked, making her annoyance clear.

"Umm…" Beck gestured to his tied up hands.

"Okay, if you're expecting me to feed this to you like a baby—"

"I will!" Cat interrupted with a squeal. Before Jade could say a word, Cat stuck the torch in a holder on the wall and snatched the soup from her. She then proceeded to kneel down next to the prince and spoon feed him the soup.

"Open the tunnel for the carriage!" Cat said as if she spoke to a toddler. "Here it comes! Clip-clop, clip-clop, clip-clop…" she moved the spoon closer to Beck's mouth as she made the horse noises.

Beck gave her an awkward glance. "Uh, thanks Cat, but any way we could do this without horse-drawn carriages?"

"Aww, phoey." Cat muttered, but she continued to spoon-feed Beck.

Jade leaned against the wall with crossed arms, refusing to look at them. The second Cat had scraped the last of the broth from the bowl, Jade said it was time to leave. Cat looked regretful, but she obediently followed Jade.

For the next week, the girls continued to go downstairs to feed the prisoner. Each day, the meal got more and more delicious, and buy the end of the week, they were coming twice a day.

On the fifth day, Jade watched from the wall as Cat and Beck chatted like old friends, Cat feeding Beck a piece of chicken. Jade and Beck rarely ever spoke, and when they did, it was simply Jade reminding him that she was the only reason Beck was getting food. He didn't seem to mind her snippiness much; he just ignored her.

Jade wasn't used to being ignored. She was used to being respected.

So that day, she blurted, "Why do you like _Cat _and not _me_?"

Beck raised an eyebrow with an expression that seemed to say, _I didn't know you cared_.

"I could ask you the same thing," he countered.

"Answer the question!" she ordered.

Beck shrugged. "Cat feeds me because she genuinely _likes _me and wants me to live."

"It's true!" Cat interjected.

"You just come here so Cat won't get in trouble. I can see it in your eyes. You're just waiting for me to die."

Jade just snorted at him and made Cat leave with her. Sure, she didn't care that he was going to die, but it killed her that someone would pay _Cat _more attention than her. She was the princess!

The two had been feeding Beck for eight days when Robbie, the messenger boy, approached them in the kitchen.

"Your Majesty," he murmured, bowing to Jade. She nodded to him, and he turned to Cat. "Miss Valentine, King Edmund would like to see you. He's sending out a patrol to go investigate the condition of the city of Equestriville. He'd like you and me to come along."

"Oh! Is that the city where they raise the horses?" Cat bounced up and down with excitement.

"Yeah. It is." Robbie confirmed. "That's why they call it _Equestri_ville. It's an important city; they provide all the horses for our cavalry."

"My horse came from there!" Cat informed him. "Yay! We both get to go!" She threw her arms around the messenger.

Suddenly, a thought struck Jade. "You're the messenger who told King Joshua we have the prince, right?"

Robbie nodded. "Yepper-di-do-da!"

Cat's eyes widened, suddenly looking serious. "What did he say?"

"He's not going to surrender the war," Robbie sighed. "Looks like capturing the prince was for nothing."

"But… but if he doesn't surrender, we have to kill Beck!" Cat whispered.

Robbie narrowed his eyes. "Why do you care?" Was that jealousy in his voice?

"It doesn't matter to you, does it, Cat?" Jade prompted. "Because you have _no connection _to the prince at all."

"Oh…" Cat said blankly. "That's right… I've never even seen him." She risked a wink at Jade, which, thankfully, Robbie missed.

"Oh," Robbie looked a bit relieved. "Well, I have to go gather the rest of the patrol. You're to meet the King at five tonight." With that, he took off.

"Somebody has a crush," Jade muttered.

Cat gasped. "Is it you? Oh! I know! I know. Let me guess…" Cat did another dramatic gasp before Jade could explain what she meant. "You have a crush on Beck, don't you?"

Jade's eyes widened in terror. "_What?_" She shouted. "No. _NO! _I hate that boy!"

"But I just thought… you know, a lot of times open dislike means you really like them, and—"

"_NO!_" Jade cut her off. "I do _not _like him in any way, shape, or form. Understand?" Cat nodded. "You are _never _to mention that again."

"Oh! That reminds me!" Cat said, shaking off her lecture quickly. "Speaking of you and Beck…"

"Did I not _just _tell you to _never _speak of it?"

"…I'm going to be gone for a week or so. So you'll feed Beck, right?"

"No," Jade growled. "I only fed him so you wouldn't get in trouble. I refuse."

"Please?" Cat pleaded, gazing up at the princess with puppy dog eyes.

"No," Jade turned away.

She could practically feel the desperation radiating off of Cat. "_Please?_"

Jade sighed, but she gave in. "Fine. _Fine_. But if I get caught, you'll have some explaining to do."

Cat shrieked in delight. "Thank you!" She flew at Jade to give her a hug, but the princess shoved her away.

"_NO._"

Cat just giggled and flounced away, leaving Jade alone with the promise she just made.

Now she got to go feed Beck by herself. Just some quality time with _that. _

She missed Cat already.

* * *

**Thanks to DifferentOne4Ever, Faerie0975, Isabel Jade, KIMMIK100, . .mean, LuvBadeForever, Behind-my-shades, LizGilliesFanForever, and two guests for reviewing! **

**Also, special thanks to my friend Adventureheart for helping me come up with some names for the story. :) Thanks, Venti!**

**And hopefully you like the cover I drew for the story. It's far more fitting than my picture of two people from a different show…**

**Thanks for reading! Remember to review with feedback, questions, and any suggestions! The more I get the more I write… Except I can practically guarantee no updates next week. I'll be busy. Sorry. :( **


	4. Whispers and Wishes

**Hello again! Sorry for the longer-than-usual wait… but I'm back to write some more! And I would have put this up sooner, but just when I was literally like two sentences away from the end of the chapter, my computer lost the whole thing, despite the fact that I had saved literally five minutes ago. So blame my computer for making me rewrite over half of this.**

**And 31 reveiws! Thank you guys so much! :D You're awesome!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, I'd be off writing episodes, not writing this… **

* * *

Jade really hated Cat for making her take care of Beck. But she hated Beck even more, because he was changing her.

The first day she had gone to see him alone, she brought a small loaf of bread and a lump of cheese. She'd been trying to be silent, but as she started to go down the stairs, she heard Beck calling out to her. He sounded like he was whining.

Jade scowled. As if he had the right to complain! If it weren't for her, he'd still be eating the strange "fungoss."

She clenched her fists and stomped forward defiantly, ready to yell at him for whatever it was he was complaining about—she could make out no actual words—but she found him curled up in the corner of his cell, not even looking in her direction.

He was asleep, and having nightmares, by the looks of it. He moaned and thrashed about in his sleep. When he hit his head on the stone wall, Jade decided she'd better step in.

She crouched down next to him and reached out an uncertain finger to poke his filthy arm. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. He was the grimiest guy she'd ever seen, and the scent of the cell was enough to make her want to throw up.

Beck moaned in protest.

"Come on, wake up!" Jade growled, shaking him with her free hand.

"Wha…? NO!" Beck suddenly jolted up, and Jade could see beads of sweat dripping down his face. He looked around in a panic, but then calmed down a little when he saw it was just her.

"Oh… Hey…" He said, though he looked a bit confused, as if he hadn't expected her.

"Bad dream?" Jade asked bluntly.

"Yeah." The Prince straightened his posture and tried to rub his head, though it was difficult with his arms bound behind his back. He ended up just chafing it on his shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

Jade held up the bread and cheese. "Same as usual," she muttered. "Cat's not coming anymore. She went on a mission."

"Oh, I know," Beck informed her. "She came down to say goodbye in case she didn't come back before…" he trailed off, but Jade knew what he meant. "Anyway, she told me about it."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Didn't she tell you I'd be coming, then?"

Beck looked down. "Yeah."

Jade glared at him. "And you didn't believe her?"

"You don't like me! Why would you risk punishment for me?" Beck retorted defensively.

"I'm not doing it for _you, _I'm doing it for _Cat_."

Beck sighed. "Whatever. It doesn't matter to me."

Jade fed him the bread in silence for a few minutes before Beck broke the soundless air. "I really like Cat," he commented. "I hope I get to see her again."

Jade didn't reply. She got a little uncomfortable every time the mention of… _that _came up. She _really _didn't want to talk about that day, because she knew if she did, she'd get all mushy about it. Despite her coldhearted nature, even she had to feel bad that he was going to die.

"How long do I have, anyway?" Beck asked when she said nothing. "Two weeks?"

"Just about," Jade said tightly. She said nothing more, but just continued to shove bits of food into the prince's mouth. She didn't like the way he was looking at her, just gazing up intently as if expecting something.

Finally, she snapped. "What?"

"Nothing. I just thought you might want to talk."

"To you?" Jade snorted. "Fat chance."

"Actually," Beck said quietly, "I was kind of hoping you would. I'm pretty lonely most of the day."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you'd better be grateful that I brought you some cheese to go with your whine!"

Beck laughed. He actually had the nerve to _laugh _at her. "I wasn't whining! Just commenting."

"It all sounds like whining to me."

"So… you and Cat, you're like, best friends?" Beck asked.

Jade shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so, which is why I really can't believe you'd think I'd lie to her about coming to feed you! Do you really think that low of me?"

"No," Beck replied honestly. "It was only partly what I thought of _you_. I also think Cat may have been a little… confused."

"Confused? How?"

Beck glanced away, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Just… some things she said. Made me think maybe she's got the wrong idea about your intentions."

Jade pulled back a bit. "What are you talking about."

"It's nothing, really," Beck said quickly.

Jade scowled. "I'm not giving you the rest of this food until you tell me!"

Beck raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You don't believe me?" Jade growled. "Because I'm not!"

"You're cranky today, even by your standards," Beck observed casually.

She drummed her fingers on the bread. "Just tell me what Cat said about me."

Beck sighed. "She kept talking about you having a crush on me," he explained without looking at her.

"And you believed her?" Jade practically shouted.

"No!" Beck shrank back a bit. "No, I told you, I think she's confused! You've made it clearer than crystal that you hate me. I really don't know what made her think that."

The princess let out a long breath before returning to feeding him. "It may have been my fault. I thought a certain messenger boy might have a crush on her, and I made the mistake of being vague about it."

"Yep, that sounds like Cat," Beck murmured, starting to relax again. "I told her that my horse's name was Snowfeather, and she thought it was a pegasus."

"What?"

"Snow_feather_."

"Ah."

Another long silence cursed the cell. Despite hating him, Jade did feel obligated to grant his wish of having someone to talk to.

"So, you have a horse?"

"Yeah. I fight best on horseback," he told her.

She nodded. "I never learned to fight. Royalty doesn't typically do that in Rowana."

She expected some sort of a comment on how that made her kingdom weak or cowardly, but Beck just nodded.

"Tell me more about your kingdom," he requested.

Jade narrowed her eyes. "This better not be some ploy to get information out of me."

"It's not," Beck assured her. "I just want to know about the lifestyle here. Besides, I'm dying in two weeks. Who would I give information to?"

Jade looked at him suspiciously, but eventually she gave in. She told him all about her life, her childhood, and her kingdom's traditions. Beck seemed fascinated, and Jade ended up staying with him even after all the bread and cheese was gone.

The next day, she brought some fruit and milk, then demanded that Beck tell her about his life, and he did. She actually found it interesting; life in Topaz seemed extremely similar to life in Rowana. There were only a few slight differences in tradition. She began to find herself enjoying her talks with Beck, comparing lifestyles and swapping childhood stories. She actually liked listening to him.

Was he a friend now? She wasn't sure. Part of her still hated him, but another part always got excited when she went down to feed him.

On the fourth day, Jade asked him what he would wish for at the moment if he had three wishes.

"Not including wishing yourself out of here, or winning the war," she added.

"Hmm," Beck thought for a moment. "Let's see… first, I think I'd want to see my family and friends again. Just to let them know I love them, say goodbye and stuff." He paused for a long time, forcing Jade to linger on the fact that he was going to die with his loved ones miles away, no one to support him, a crowd cheering on his death. She didn't like that.

"Then, I think I'd want to go outside one more time. See the sun and the sky. And finally," he looked down at himself. "I honestly think I'd just love a bath right now."

Jade nodded and fed him the last bit of the food. Then she got up and shut the cell door behind her, and looked down at him through the bars.

"I'll see what I can do," she whispered.

And with that, she left him staring after her in wonderment and confusion.

* * *

**Thanks to Icequeen616, . .mean, Behind-my-shades, Isabel Jade, JadeWestForever, chasingafterstarlight, DifferentOne4Ever, LizGilliesFanForever, XSeddieShipper, Jeremy Shane, and two guests for reviewing the previous chapter! **

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Concerns? Review! :D**

**Oh, and also, I'd like to change the title, so if you have an idea, please let me know! I'd love to hear 'em!**


	5. The Fish in the Moat

Beck looked up when he heard footsteps clicking down the steps. They sounded like Jade's, but he always made sure not to look too excited in case it ended up being someone else.

Of course, no one else really ever came down here. In the beginning, the guards had kept an eye on him, but they came less and less until they never came altogether. They must have figured he was too weak to even try escaping.

Not that he had a problem with it.

Jade came into view, looking a little nervous, but excited.

"Hey," he croaked. He coughed, trying to make his voice work again.

She quickly unlocked the cell door and stepped inside. That's when Beck noticed she didn't have any food with her.

Beck frowned. "Did you bring any f—?"

"You can eat later," Jade told him, crouching down next to him. "Listen: I can get you the bath, and I can take you outside, but only if you promise me you're not going to try and escape. Can you do that?"

Beck nodded.

"Gotta swear on it," Jade hissed. "I'd be in _huge _trouble if I lose you."

"Fine," Beck whispered back. "I swear on my life I won't try and escape… for whatever that's worth these days."

Jade gave a quick nod of the head and started untying the bindings on his wrists. He breathed a sigh of relief when they came off; they'd been digging their rough fibers into his skin ever since he got there.

"Come on," Jade said, standing up. She offered him a hand for help, which he gratefully took. When he stood, his legs were wobbly from not standing in days.

"Can you walk?" Jade asked.

"I think so," Beck replied, but just as he said it, he fell forward and tightened his grip on her hand for support. "I just need some help," he added sheepishly.

"Let's go, then," Jade murmured, guiding him out of the cell.

Going up the stairs was difficult for Beck, and Jade had to help him out a lot. When they finally reached the top step, Jade blew out her torch and opened the door, causing Beck to stumble backward. Thankfully, Jade caught him before he could tumble down the steps.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes," Beck muttered, but he kept his eyes shut. "I just haven't seen so much light in a really long time. Ow, that hurts…"

"We can't linger here for too long, in case someone walks by," Jade warned him. "I'm sorry, but you have to get used to the light fast.

"Yeah… okay… I'm fine," Beck murmured, forcing himself to open his eyes, tough he squinted in pain. "Let's go."

Jade led him through a hall which seemed to go on forever. By the time they reached the staircase Jade was apparently leading him too, his legs and his eyes had both adjusted, and he felt a lot better.

He was very grateful for that, because he didn't know how he'd make it up the staircase if he didn't. It wound for many flights in a circle through what Beck figured must be a tower.

"This is my room," Jade told him, swinging the door at the top open. "I prepared a bath over here. It should still be warm." She walked over to the fancy porcelain tub and stuck a finger inside of it. "Yeah, still warm," she confirmed. "Anyway, when you're done, I put some clean clothes for you over here," she added, gesturing to some burlap sitting on her bed. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything better, but it's the standard clothing for prisoners here, and I figured if I gave you anything else, people would notice. I also figured out that typically, our prisoners are fed and given a clean change of clothes, and have any wounds treated unless given orders against it, but I don't think my father has issued any orders like that."

"How'd you find that out?" Beck asked.

"I have a friend who's a guard… He used to play with me sometimes when I was young. He's not _completely _right in the head, but we can trust him not to give us away. His name's Sikowitz; he's the guard with the crazy hair on the sides of his head, bald on top."

"Haven't seen him."

"Oh, well, you will. I asked him if there was any order against your care, and he said no, the other guards just really dislike you so they're refusing to treat you. I also told him about how I was feeding you—don't look like that, he won't give us away!—and he said he'd stand guard in front of the prison while we're out so no one will notice you're away. He also said if the other guards start wondering how you got fed and stuff, he'd cover and say he did it."

"Wow. You really have this all planned out," Beck commented. "Thanks."

"Of course. I'll just be waiting outside for you to finish, and I'll stop anyone from coming in, if by chance someone should come along. Just try not to take _too _long."

Beck nodded and thanked her again before she left the room.

He really enjoyed his bath; it was amazing how dirty the water got when he stepped inside, though. The water had turned from clear to a filthy gray in less than fifteen minutes, but that gave him more than enough time to soap himself down and wash his hair.

When he was done with that, he just sat there for a little bit, enjoying the feel of the warm water. He hadn't felt so relaxed in weeks. He tried to remember the last time he felt like this, and he figured it must have been back in his bed in the palace of Topaz, before he left for Rowana.

That was a long time ago.

He also thought about Jade. A lot. What had happened to her? When they first met, she hadn't liked him at all. He could see in her eyes that she was waiting impatiently for the full moon, for him to die. But now she seemed… different. She actually _liked _him. Beck noticed that now she got uncomfortable and changed the subject whenever the mention of his death came around. He wasn't sure what made her change her mind about him, but he definitely wasn't complaining.

Additionally, he definitely liked her far more than he did when they first met. Before now, he wasn't sure whether he should call her a "friend," but now that she'd done all this for him… yeah, he'd say she's a friend.

That's when the water started getting murky, so he got out and dried off before changing into the burlap clothes. They weren't exactly comfortable, but at least they were clean.

He picked up his old clothes and sighed. He really didn't want to leave them. They were the one thing he had left from his home. He pulled them close to his face and took in a long breath through his nose. All the scent of Topaz, of his home, his family… it was gone, just to be replaced by the smells of a musty dungeon, moldy water, "fungoss," and a person who hadn't bathed in weeks.

The smell was no longer pleasant, but the sight of it was comforting. Eventually, he sighed and rapped lightly at the door. "Jade?" He called quietly. "I'm done."

Jade pushed her way inside, and her eyes lingered on the old clothes in his hands. "I'll take those," she offered finally. Before Beck could protest, she snatched them from his hands and stuck them in a cabinet next to her bed. "I don't think anyone will find them here."

Beck nodded, but said nothing.

"Come on," Jade said comfortingly. "Let's go outside."

Beck was dazzled from the moment he set foot on the drawbridge. The day was perfect; the water in the castle moat glittered under the sun, which shone brightly in the sky. The roof of blue was scattered with a couple fluffy white clouds, but none covered the sun. The bright green leaves on trees danced in the distance, and the grass rolled over the green hillside. Surrounding the moat, he saw majestic buildings, obviously the homes of noblemen and their families.

"Wow," he breathed. "I'd forgotten how beautiful the world was."

Jade gave him a rare smile. "Hungry?" She asked, holding up the food they'd stolen from the kitchen on the way down.

"Do you even have to ask?"

Jade lead him to a shady spot beside the castle wall. They sat in the grass and ate their sandwiches in silence, staring down at the moat. When Beck was nearly done, he noticed some gleaming, colorful fish propelling themselves through the water. They were gold, bronze, silver, and white, their scales reflecting the sun to make them look like little gems.

Beck scooted forward until he was at the edge of the water, and started tearing off little bits of bread and tossing them into the moat for the fish. They gathered around the crumbs and started eating them up, their little lips moving quick as lightning.

Eventually Beck ran out of bread, and that's when he became aware of Jade at his side. "I didn't know fish ate bread," she murmured.

"They love it," Beck informed her. "They also eat meat. And lettuce… they'll eat most anything you toss them. Look." He slipped his shoes off and dipped his feet into the cold water, which felt very nice. Immediately, the fish started swarming around his toes and began nibbling them. Beck had to try his hardest not to jerk away.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Jade asked, sounding intrigued.

Beck laughed a little. "No. It actually feels really nice."

"But they're eating your feet!" Jade protested.

"No, they're trying. They don't actually have teeth, and their mouths are too little anyway. They can't hurt me. You should try it."

Jade looked a little uneasy at the thought. "I think I'm good…"

"What, are you scared?" Beck challenged.

"No! I just think it seems stupid to let fish _try _and eat your feet."

"Just do it," Beck encouraged her. "It feels nice. I promise, you'll be fine. I've been doing it since I was a toddler. Back then, my toes probably _were _small enough for the fish to eat, but I still have all ten."

"You have fish in your moat, too?"

"Yeah. But they're bigger, and a little less pretty."

Jade took off her shoes, but still looked uncertain. She hung at the edge of the water, peering at the fish, but not daring to put her toes in.

"You'll be fine," Beck told her gently.

"I'm not scared!" She snapped.

"Then do it."

Jade glared at him before sticking her feet in the water. The fish, who were _finally _discovering that they couldn't eat Beck, made their way over to Jade. She gave a little un-Jade-like shriek when they nibbled at her and pulled away.

"Keep your feet still," Beck instructed.

Jade tried. "It tickles," she complained.

"I know," Beck grinned, moving his feet back and forth. "That's what's so great about it."

"So," Jade said between her flinching away from the fish and trying to keep her feet still, "whatever gave you the idea to let fish eat you?"

"My dad showed me when I was really little," Beck told her. "I didn't get to spend a lot of time with him, because he was always so busy, or off fighting…" Beck trailed off. "But he's the one who trained me to fight. And his father taught him, and his father taught him… And I'll teach my son teach my son…" he stopped and gazed into the water at the fish. That's right, he'd neverhave a son. Or a daughter.

Jade stared down into the water, too. She must have known there was nothing she could say to comfort him.

"It's just hard to think I won't ever see my parents again. And my attack squadron is—" Beck cut himself off suddenly. He was about to say, _just beyond those buildings. _He almost hadn't stopped himself. He'd almost told Jade the location of the rest of his squad, the few people that were still living. They'd planned to retreat to the northeast edge of the city, where there were no civilizations, had they lost or gotten split up. As far as they knew, no one ever went there, so they wouldn't be found. It was too close to the mountains, and the people of Rowana hated the mountains.

And he had nearly given the location of their camp away. Had he done that, what would stop Jade from telling her father, who would send a huge army to slaughter them all?

"Your attack squadron is…?" Jade prompted.

"I… I don't know," Beck lied. "They might be dead. Or lost. Or scattered. It just upsets me that I have no idea what happened to them. My best friend was on that patrol."

What he had really wanted to say was, _It's hard to know that my people are just beyond those buildings, less than a mile from here, and I can't go to them. _But he couldn't say that. He'd completely forgotten that Jade was the enemy, and that scared him. He suddenly became aware of himself trembling.

In an unexpected moment of sympathy, Jade reached out and put her arms around him, pulling him into a close hug.

Any other time, he would have accepted it, even enjoyed it, but he didn't want to talk to Jade anymore. He didn't want to be around her. He didn't want to look at her. She'd made him forget all that she stood for, all that _he _stood for, that he was supposed to hate her. If he were to die, he should die with loyalty and pride for his country. He would not, could not, befriend anyone here. As much as he liked Jade, he had to stop. This couldn't happen.

…Or could it?

Having Jade with him was comforting. It made him forget what was going to happen. He liked her presence, and as much as he knew he should, he just couldn't give it up. But he couldn't be her _friend. _That was too much.

He gently shoved Jade off of him and turned away.

"Maybe we should go back," Jade whispered.

Beck just gave a bleak nod in response.

* * *

**Thanks to DifferentOne4Ever, LuvBadeForever, LizGfan25, imafanpire, Icequeen616, heythere, Behind-my-shades, and two guests for reviewing the previous chapter!**

**I'm still on the lookout for good story titles, so please remember to give me ideas! I'd really appreciate it!**


	6. The Final Day

Jade hated to admit it, but she was actually a little disappointed when Cat returned from her mission. She missed her conversations she used to have with Beck; Cat only seemed capable of talking about dragons guarding treasure, with knights in shining armor that rode unicorns who slayed them and brought the treasure back to share with the whole kingdom.

"I fought a dragon once," Beck said mischievously to Cat one day when she finished her fairy tale.

Cat's eyes seemed to grow to twice their normal size. "Really?" She breathed.

"Yep. It breathed fire and everything."

"Dragons don't exist," Jade snorted skeptically.

"Sure they do," Beck told them. "They live up in the mountains. My castle is guarded by fire-breathing dragons with wings. Their scales are stronger than the strongest armor. They're bigger than the castle. Gigantic spikes run down their back taller than trees."

"And you _fought _one?" Cat gaped in disbelief.

Beck grinned. "One of the dragon army got out of line. I had to show him his place."

"You're so brave!"

"Cat, can't you see he's making it up?" Jade asked in annoyance. "There's no such thing as dragons!"

"Oh yeah?" Beck countered. "Have_ you _ever been to the mountains?"

Jade scowled. "No." She refused to admit that one of the reasons Rowana never attacked Topaz's castle directly was that they had heard rumors about it being guarded by dragons, and no one wanted to fight a beast like that.

"Well, _I _live there," Beck said nonchalantly. "You'd best keep your people out of there; they don't have special training in dragon-slaying like we do."

Jade glared at him, in no place to argue. She knew her father believed there were dragons, and if her father believed… he was a smart guy. And here was Beck, who had come straight from the mountains himself. Perhaps they were real.

She shuddered at the thought. _Well, you can keep your mountain dragons! _Jade thought. _We're just fine here on solid, sea-level ground._

Though Jade was slightly disappointed that sharing life stories had turned to listening to fairy tales, she was also glad she had Cat for support. The full moon was coming soon, and each day it became harder and harder to face Beck. She wasn't sure how she'd manage alone.

The last day came quickly. Beck was scheduled to be executed the next morning at dawn. Viewing was mandatory for everyone in the castle, not to mention all important noblemen, and that included Cat and Jade.

Nobody talked about it, but all three knew it was coming. Jade was scared that if it came up, she'd start crying. And that was one thing she _could not _do. Not in front of Beck.

For the last day, Cat and Jade had decided to make the food for Beck specially. They whipped up some oatmeal and brought it down. Beck ate it in silence, with both Jade and Cat staring at him awkwardly.

"So…" Beck said, breaking the silence finally. "You made this yourself?"

Cat nodded. "Do you like it?"

Jade silently prayed that Beck would say something good about it, so as not to hurt Cat's feelings. He had barely even eaten any of it, so she questioned its quality.

"It's good," Beck admitted. "Though it is… sticky…"

Cat reached out and scooped out a little dollop of it, then slid it between her forefinger and thumb. Then, she smiled and laughed. "It _is _sticky! I'll bet you could hold stuff together with this… Oh! It's like cement, but weaker!"

"Cat, stop sticking your fingers in Beck's food," Jade scolded.

Beck just smiled. "It's fine. I'm really not that hungry anyway."

Jade looked at him sympathetically. "Cat, we should go," she sighed, shutting her eyes.

Cat looked like she was about to cry. "Can't I say goodbye first?"

Jade just gave a small nod.

Cat threw her arms around Beck and started sobbing stridently. Beck, with his hands bound behind his back, couldn't hug her, so he simply rested his head on her shoulder. "Calm down, Cat, I'm going to be fine," he whispered comfortingly.

"You're not going to be fine!" Cat wailed. "You're going to be _dead_!"

Beck flinched at the painful reminder. "Cat, we all knew this was coming from the beginning," he said quietly. "Thank you, Cat. You've been such a good friend."

Cat just wept onto his shoulder. Jade watched, trying her hardest not to start crying herself. Beck was biting his lip, looking like he might start crying, too.

"Cat," Jade whispered. "It's time to go."

When Cat didn't budge, Jade was forced to sound more commanding. "_Cat!_ Now."

Cat pulled away from him, but turned to Jade. "Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

"Of course." Cat backed away and grabbed the keys and the torch, still sniffling and wiping away tears.

Jade sighed again. She didn't want to have to say goodbye to Beck; it frustrated her how attached to him she'd gotten.

She knew if she said anything, her voice would break and she'd burst into tears, so she settled for just hugging him like Cat had.

"Thank you," Beck murmured in her ear, and she knew he wasn't just talking about the food. "That afternoon meant everything to me. Just… thanks."

Jade just nodded before following the bawling Cat out of the cell. Before they left, she turned back to him.

"I am so sorry," she whispered.

And then they left.

Things only got worse when they went to cross the large courtyard. Cat gave a whimper and shut her eyes, and Jade just felt sick.

There was the guillotine, sitting ominously on the stone steps, staring the two of them down, seeming to laugh evilly at their pain.

Jade gripped the bowl of oatmeal tighter, and her thumb slipped into the sticky residue. And suddenly, it hit her.

"Cat," she whispered. "Go on. I'll catch up with you in a little bit."

"But—"

"Cat, I said _go_. There's just… something I have to do."

"Do you want me to take the oatmeal?" Cat asked generously, wiping another tear from her eye.

"No, it's fine," Jade said dismissively. "I'll get it. Just go."

Cat hesitated for a moment, but then scampered off across the lawn, looking away from the evil device on the grand stairs.

* * *

**53 reveiws! You guys rock! That's more than I've ever gotten on a story before! Thank you so much!**


	7. A Second Chance

**So, sorry for the longer wait for this chapter! Hopefully you'll enjoy it. And thanks for all the reviews! I've never gotten so many reviews on a single chapter before. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

Dew sparkled on the grass as the first rays of sun peeked up over the horizon. The feet of castle residents and noblemen shuffled over the little sprouts, spinning the dewdrops all across the courtyard, which was filled with the excited murmurs of the spectators.

Even the blade of the guillotine gleamed in the light of the dawn. The man with the axe stood beside it, sharpening his weapon on a large stone in preparation for cutting the rope which would release the blade.

As the princess, Jade was forced to stand right next to the deadly device, between her parents. If it were up to her, she wouldn't have attended; rather, she would have curled up in the blankets of her bed and tried to forget there was a murder taking place just below her window. But she must be present.

"Excited?" Her father asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. His mustache curled up as he flashed her a tiny smile.

"Yeah," Jade said quietly. "Of course."

"Nervous?" He asked sympathetically. "That's completely understandable. This _is _your first big public event. But all you have to do is watch and give a triumphant look, one that will spark hope and kingdom pride in our people."

"That sounds easy," Jade lied. She looked down as her father rubbed her shoulder.

_Stupid Cat! _Jade thought. _I could be happy about this if she hadn't _forced _me to befriend that prince._

A few weeks ago, she would have been gloating over the death of an enemy, but now she'd be mourning the passing of a friend.

She looked out into the large audience, and managed to get a glimpse of Cat's read hair somewhere near the front of the crowd. She stood beside Sikowitz, and Jade could tell the guard was trying to help disguise her tears.

Just then, the sound of trumpets blared throughout the courtyard, bouncing off of the great stone walls. When they finished, the crowd fell silent, and King Edmund stepped forward.

"My loyal subjects!" He bellowed. All the courtyard bowed to him for a moment before he told them to rise. "Today we gather for a ceremony which will mark a new dawn for our kingdom. Today we gather to execute Prince Beck Oliver of the Kingdom of Topaz."

The crowd broke into an uproar of applause. Jade's father nodded to the axe man, who slammed the handle of his blade onto the ground.

On their cue, two guards came through the doors of the castle, shoving Beck forward. Jade had to admit, she was impressed by his appearance. Though he was quite thin, dressed in burlap rags, and he was being pushed around, he held his head high and proud. Though the crowd roared cheers at his death and insults at him, he gave his audience nothing. Not a tear, not a frown… not a shred of weakness. He didn't even look at them. He was staring determinedly at the rising sun.

The guards thrust him to the ground, positioning him beneath the blade of the guillotine. Jade couldn't watch anymore. She lowered her eyes as the crowd shouted their approval, and for just a moment, time seemed to move in slow motion. She could hear the axe whistle through the air, she could practically feel it slice through the rope, and then…

Silence.

Then there were quiet murmurs. Jade forced herself to look up. The crowd was looking around in confusion. She reluctantly looked at the guillotine… which hadn't moved. Beck was still there, looking around with a puzzled expression, as if he was saying, _Aren't I supposed to be dead right now?_

"_Silence!" _King Edmund thundered. The crowd was quiet again. "What is the issue?" He asked the axe man.

"I don't know!" He stammered.

Jade's father scowled. "Well, find out!"

The axe man stepped forward to investigate the machine. "What the…?"

"What is it?" The king demanded.

"It's… oatmeal."

Jade's father looked at him in a would-you-care-to-elaborate? sort of expression.

"Oatmeal," the axe man said again. "Like… the food."

"I know what oatmeal is!" King Edmund snapped. "Why is _oatmeal _the problem?"

"Someone put some really sticky oatmeal on the sides here… like, _really _sticky. Whoever did this, it was _not _the cook, because I don't even think this is edible and—" A glare from the king made him get back to the point. "Anyway, it held up the blade. Even if we could push the blade down, I don't think it'd get enough momentum to do any… damage. And clearing the oatmeal will take a while. It's like… _really _sticky. And it's hardening."

"Then clear it, and we'll hold the execution tomorrow."

"Or, we could do it the old fashioned way…" the axe man suggested, running his finger down the side of his axe.

"No," the king growled. "We've always used a guillotine; it's tradition. We'll wait until tomorrow."

It wasn't until then that anyone gave any attention to Beck, who was laughing hysterically. In fact, he was doubled over on the ground, and Jade thought there might even be tears coming out of his eyes.

The king shot a death glare down at the prince. "Don't think you've won, _boy_. You're dead tomorrow."

But Beck only continued to laugh, though he calmed down a bit. He glanced at Jade, and she could tell he knew it was her. She gave the slightest nod of confirmation, so small anyone would think they'd imagined it.

The king announced the reschedule officially to the crowd, and as they dispersed, the guards dragged the prince away, still laughing. Even when he was gone, the laughs could still be heard outside, echoing through the castle corridors.

* * *

**Kind of short, but hopefully enjoyable.**

**Just realized I forgot to thank all of the reviewers of chapter 5, so I'll do that now.**

**Thank you to Behind-my-shades, LizGfan25, What. that. supposed. to. mean, LizGilliesFanForever, fanfcitionaddiction23, asian fusion-tike, HappyCatLuvsScissors, DifferentOne4Ever, LuvBadeForever, and a guest for reviewing chapter 5!**

**And, thanks to TheBansheeQueen, DifferentOne4Ever, Behind-my-shades, What. that. supposed. to. mean, asian fusion-tike, imafanpire, 1Styx and Stones1, Faerie0975, heyitsmelucyxxx, GlizGilliesFanForever, Dancer1210, daniyeahthatsme, heythere, LuvBadeForever, jhenybadefan, lol, sjwjfddchj, KassyKid, Tonstaaar, pinkblossom, The Dead Snake, DitzyBrunette89, Caralynne, Happyjade25, wishiwasjessiesgirl, and a guest for reviewing chapter 6!**


	8. Betrayal

Beck was sure he'd only been back in the dungeon a few hours, but already he was struggling to keep his eyes open. He had promised himself that he was going to spend his last twenty-four hours awake, but now he was starting to rethink that vow.

_No harm in sleeping a few minutes, _he said persuasively to himself. _I mean, these _are _your last hours. Do what you want!_

Beck eventually gave in to this nagging voice and started to drift off, but after a few moments, footsteps jolted him awake.

Beck wondered if he had fallen asleep and slept through the rest of his time. That, or he had already been sitting there an entire day.

A pit rose up in his stomach, but he was determined to be brave for the audience—_again_. Though he was part grateful to Jade for trying,—he knew it was Jade. Who else made such rotten oatmeal?—he almost wished she just would have left him to die then and there. He truly had thought he was finished at that moment, and though he hated to admit it, he was terrified. Now he had to relive the terror all over again, and for what? Just a few lousy hours of sitting in a damp, cold, stone cell.

"_Beck!_" A familiar voice hissed in the darkness. Jade stepped into the cell doorway with a torch a moment later.

"Ah, Princess Jade West," Beck sighed. "Thanks for that little bit of entertainment. It truly was the funniest thing I've ever witnessed, actually, but you needn't have gone through all that trouble, really. One more day in a dungeon doesn't matter much to me."

Jade pulled back her lips in a disgusted sort of manner. "Idiot," she growled. "You think I would have angered my father—who happens to be the king around here—just to buy you one extra day?"

Beck stared at her in confusion. What other motive would there be? "You're angry with your father?" Beck asked blankly.

Jade rolled her eyes. "You really are a moron, aren't you? Come on, we don't have much time." With that, she unlocked the cell door and swooped inside, then began to untie his wrists.

"Jade, this is kind of you and all, but—"

"Not now Beck, I'm being _awesome_." Jade interrupted.

And so Beck shut up until she was done freeing his arms.

"Come on," Jade hissed, dashing down the hall.

Beck didn't move a muscle. He waited until Jade noticed he wasn't following, and stopped.

"Jade, you can't seriously be doing this," Beck whispered.

"I am!" Jade snapped back. "Don't make me rethink this. Come with me!"

"No. This is… wrong. It's betraying your kingdom. It's helping the enemy. Treason. You can't do this. It's… stupid."

"Then take advantage of my stupidity and get out of here!" Jade stamped her foot impatiently. Beck was surprised that he didn't get any sort of a licking for calling her stupid.

"Jade, listen," Beck began.

"No, Beck, you listen," Jade retorted, cutting him off once again. "Cat made me realize that you're just a kid. Just like me and her. You can't die this young. I know if I were the prisoner here, I'd want someone to help me. So I'm helping you."

Beck opened his mouth to protest again, but Jade stalked forward and grabbed his arm first. "You're leaving whether you want to or not."

_You want to leave, don't you? _A voice said in his head. _So you've unknowingly tricked the girl into helping you. Take advantage of it! This is your life on the line. Get out of here, no matter what your stupid pride says._

Beck gave the slightest nod of his head and followed Jade. He felt bad about using her to get out, but the voice was right… it wasn't as if he _tried_. This wasn't an underhanded trick he was playing on her.

Still, he felt dirty.

Getting out of the castle wasn't difficult. No one was awake on the inside, and they only had to wait a few minutes at the drawbridge for the guards to shift posts to sneak out while they were gone. The second the two were out the door, Jade whisked Beck away to a shadowy wall beside the castle.

"Your horse, Snowfeather, she's in the stable just over there," Jade told him quickly, nodding to a small building which, based on the smell, was obviously the structure she referred to. "Take her and ride out of here as fast as you can. I brought you these clothes; they're what the pheasants around here wear. No one will think anything of it if you ride out wearing these. Change into them before you leave."

Jade turned to go back inside, but Beck grabbed her hand and stopped her first. "Wait."

The princess turned.

"I'll see you again, won't I?"

Jade narrowed her eyes. "The next time we see each other, hopefully we'll be adults, and at each other's throats, as we should be." She turned away again.

"Wait!" Beck stopped her again. "I _want _to see you again. I like you."

Jade let out a long breath. "I like you too. But fact is, we're going to be two day's journeys apart—and that's on horseback, _if _you move quickly! It's not practical."

"But if I were closer… we could see each other then?"

"Sure, whatever. And we will be pretty close, Oliver, if you don't run _right now_. Do you want to get caught again?"

Beck nodded and turned to leave, but he turned around and stopped Jade one more time.

"What?" Jade exclaimed in exasperation.

"Just… thanks."

* * *

**Thank you to Tonstaaar, LizGfan25, AcrossTheRiverNotDown, heyitsmelucyxxx, TheBansheeQueen, daniyeahthatsme, LuvBadeForever, What. that. supposed. to. mean, Asian fusion-tike, Icequeen616, WickedWitchOfTheWest3, LizGilliesFanForever, Blondie, heythere, DifferentOne4Ever, Yamile324, and a guest for reviewing chapter 7!**

**CHALLENGE****: I made a subtle reference to another show in this chapter. If anyone can tell me what it is, and where it was referenced, and explain the reference, I will write you a oneshot about the character/couple/situation of your choice (well… some limitations apply, but I'll get to that if someone wins). I really don't think anyone'll catch it, but if you do… tell me in a review, or PM me. ;) Note: My sister, Hazel Martinez, can't enter this contest. It would be too easy for her. **

**Also, I apologize, but it might be a while till the next update. Like, two weeks or more, maybe. Sorry!**


	9. A Stone Through the Window

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. I've been sooooooo busy lately! But I'm finally starting chapter 9!**

**But first, I'd like to address a couple of reviews I got last chapter. A couple people complained of nothing being accomplished so far, and that they should have fallen in love by now, this is too slow, ect. I purposely wrote it that way. I didn't want it to be one of those stories like Romeo and Juliet or The Little Mermaid where two people see each other and decide they're in love. (Not to say I don't love The Little Mermaid; I do.)**

**In addition, this story is listed as Romance/**_**Adventure**_**. We're currently on the adventure part. So I'm sorry if you don't like my "drawn out snoozer of a fanfiction," but I'm not going to change it. However, I can promise the romance part is going to start happening soon. Just be patient, please.**

* * *

It had already been dark for hours when Jade dragged herself to her bedroom, exhausted and upset. Only two days after Beck's escape, and a messenger from Topaz had already arrived saying he was safe. While Jade was happy for him, her father was on a furious rampage, still stumped as to how he could have slipped away, right under his nose.

She flopped down onto her bed and rolled over with a groan. As the princess, she had been forced to attend all the interrogations of her father's suspects. Of course, he'd never guess that it was she who let the prince escape. But his angry questions, his demanding tone, and his short temper were getting to her. And sitting around all day, listening to people testify who she knew were innocent was just so tedious.

And, as selfish as it may sound, Jade couldn't stop herself from wishing Beck was still here. He was the first person who really seemed to understand her. Sure, Cat was a great friend, but Beck was… different. He got all of the pressures of being royalty, the heir to the throne, and he was so patient and reasonable. Everything that Cat wasn't.

She couldn't quite fathom this unexplainable longing for the Prince of Topaz, but she knew she didn't like it.

Jade forced herself off of her bed and dropped to her hands and knees on the ground. She weakly swung open the cabinet to her side table and pulled out Beck's old royal clothing, which for whatever reason she had kept instead of burning. She didn't understand why she would do something so pointless, but then again, she couldn't understand a lot of things about Beck. He had a strange effect on her.

Perhaps that's why Rowana was at war with Topaz; perhaps they all dazzled and confused the people they came in contact with.

But then, he hadn't had the same effect on Cat, or anyone else for that matter. Jade shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She hoisted herself back onto her bed with the old dirty garments, curling up under her quilt and clinging to his clothes like a child to a blanket. They smelled disgusting, like the dungeon and Beck's filthy self, but for some reason she still wanted them there, right next to her. She glanced at her door once more, making sure it was locked, before resting her head on her pillow and allowing herself to drift off.

The princess woke later to the sound of a clattering on her floor. She sat up, rubbing her groggy eyes, and tried to make sense of the setting.

It was still dark, and she was still tired. She couldn't have had more than two hours of sleep. She looked with confusion around her moonlit chamber, trying to find the noise which had disturbed her slumber. It took a minute or so for her to spot a small stone across the room.

She raised a confused eyebrow. _Where did that come from?_

As if an answer, another rock hurtled through the window and bounced off her stone wall, rattling on her equally as hard floor. Jade stood and staggered to the window just in time to see another pebble flying at the opening. She ducked, but only just in time.

She cautiously peered out the window, surveying the ground below her. There was a figure down there, on her side of the moat. He was down on the ground, probably searching for something else to throw at her.

She scowled at the figures carelessness and picked up the largest rock he had thrown. Had she been more awake, she may have been more sensible, and then she would have realized that this wasn't normal, and that she should call the guard. But instead, she decided to fight the war herself.

She dropped the rock out of the window, intending to hit the figure. She frowned when it slammed into the ground three or five feet away from it. However, she did manage to catch the figure's attention. It looked up, and Jade held her breath as it spotted her.

The figure started waving its arms wildly. As if it didn't already have her attention. Jade made an exaggerated shrugging motion, as if to say, _What do you want?_

The silhouette responded with equally as large motions, pointing to her, then pointing to the ground. It wanted to her to go down. She sighed, and, supposing there was no other way to find out what it wanted, complied.

She stumbled down the steps and to the castle entrance, then made her way to the spot below her window. She looked around, but saw nothing. The figure was gone. Her eyes swept over the land again. Perhaps she was just so tired, she was imagining things.

She turned to leave, but a hiss from the darkness stopped her.

"_Jade!_"

She turned around, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who's there?" She asked quietly.

The voice came again. "Come forward."

Jade took a suspicious step in the direction of the voice.

"Closer."

Another step.

"Five more steps."

She obeyed.

"One more."

Jade watched the ground beneath her feet.

"Stop!"

And then a man rose out of the bushes beside her. She jumped back with a startled gasp.

"Shhh! Calm down! It's just me!" He soothed.

Jade scowled, now wide awake. "Beck, what are you doing here?"

He cocked his head as if he couldn't figure out why she thought it was crazy that he would be at the base of his enemy, alone and unarmed, when they had nearly killed him not three days ago.

"I wanted to see you."

"Here? And _why _did you think that was a good idea? You're a whole day's journey from home! Do you think no one would notice your absence? And how did you get here so fast anyway?"

Beck was staring at her through wide eyes, and his face was rather white. "Uh… I'm just… really fast…"

Suddenly Jade understood. "You never rode all the way home, did you?" She breathed. "Your attack party is still in Rowana. You can't be more than a half hours ride away from here."

Beck said nothing; he just stared down at his feet.

"Beck, you idiot! Did you think I wouldn't figure that out?" she snapped.

"No!" Beck said defensively. "I mean, it wasn't like that… I just didn't think—"

"Obviously!"

"I didn't think about it, okay? Please don't tell anyone!"

Jade growled. "I don't like keeping secrets like this from my father. But you know very well I can't tell him, because then my efforts to get you out alive would be a waste, and he would wonder how I got the information. But you be careful, okay? You can't just show up here whenever you want! You'll be caught and killed on the spot!"

"Okay, then we can meet somewhere else."

"_What?_"

"You said if I were closer, you'd want to come see me!" Beck whined.

Jade was taken aback. "Yeah, I said that to get you to leave! I didn't think you'd actually be closer! Are you insane?"

Beck shrugged. "It's possible."

"We can't meet anymore, Beck. We can't be friends." She turned her back pointedly, though it hurt. She craved his company more than ever now.

"Come on, please? Jade…" He placed a hand on her shoulder—which for whatever reason made her tense nervously—and turned her around to face him. "See the waterfall beyond the buildings over there? At the base of the mountains? We could meet there. You could find it so easily… all you have to do is ride straight toward it. We could meet at night. No one would even notice you were gone."

Jade found herself staring into his hopeful, brown eyes, and it was suddenly _very _hard to refuse him. She made herself look away and remove his hand from her shoulder. "We can't…"

"If you don't, I'll just keep showing up here to see you," Beck murmured. He reached out to put his hand on her shoulder again, but Jade slapped it away.

"What is wrong with you?"

To her surprise, Beck eyed her nervously, as if he was hiding something. "…Nothing. But please… just come once. That's all I'm asking. And if you still want me to go away, I will."

Jade got the lurking feeling that he wouldn't leave her alone even if she asked, but she found herself agreeing anyway. She didn't like what he was doing to her.

"Did you come on foot?" She asked quietly.

"No, I left my horse out in the forest," he replied.

Jade nodded absently. "Let me walk you to it."

"Her."

"Her."

They walked in silence to the horse. She was a magnificent creature with a shining white coat, strong muscles, and a fabulous saddle, obviously made for royalty.

"Can you ride bareback?" Jade asked.

Beck glanced at her before mounting the horse. "Yes. Why?"

"When we meet tomorrow, come on bareback. And try to find some commoner's clothing. You don't want to be spotted."

"I suppose not," Beck agreed. "That's a good idea." He grabbed his reins in preparation to ride.

Jade gazed at him in wonderment. She was right; he did look strikingly handsome in his proper health and clothing. When he sat on the horse with his robes, a shining sword, the crown, that look of brave determination on his face…

"Jade? Jade, did you hear me?"

His question snapped her out of her trance. "What? Sorry."

"Tomorrow at the waterfall. Midnight. You'll be there, won't you?"

Jade shifted her feet nervously. "Yes."

Beck nodded. "I'll see you then. Good night for now." With that, he turned and galloped off into the shadows.

Jade stared at the path where he had disappeared in the cold, dark night for an unreasonable amount of time. When she caught herself, she shook her head angrily. What was wrong with her?

* * *

**So hopefully that was satisfactory. I'll try to have another chapter up sooner this time. In the meantime, please review! I appreciate every single one, no matter how short!**

**Thank you to Asian fusion-tike, Happyjade25, daniyeahthatsme, DrizzyJ, Jeremy Shane, TheBansheeQueen, heythere, jhenybadefan, Ugh, That one guy, Yamile324, Tonstaaar, Behind-my-shades, What. that. supposed. to. mean, and JadeFan1 for reviewing!**


	10. Fighting Lessions

**Sorry the updates are so slow. But I just discovered something that will probably speed things up by a longshot.**

**Also, thought you should know that I have a potential idea for a story after this: Tori and the rest of the gang are demigods. Kind of like a Percy Jackson/Victorious crossover, but not really. I know there's probably a zillion of those, but maybe you'll read it? It would be Bade! Tell me your thoughts, please.**

* * *

Jade was starting to wonder if she was really just an idiot. Sure, meeting her worst enemy who happened to be trespassing on her land and holding one of _her _cities in secret had seemed like a great idea last night, but now she was having second thoughts.

Of course, she didn't know Beck was holding the city until after their meeting. At noon earlier that day, Robbie had arrived at the castle saying a small city just outside the royal city was being held by the Topaz army. He didn't mention that Prince Beck was there, but Jade figured he must be.

She didn't tell anyone, even though she knew she should. So far, her father was refusing to drive them out because he thought they were too strong, and he didn't think it was quite worth it. If he knew Beck was there... well, that would be a different story. He'd send his entire army there to pulverize them, and Beck would-

No. She didn't want to think about what would happen to Beck.

So, thanks to her spur of the moment stupidity, she was standing next to a river, just in the spray of the waterfall, in the dead of night, with only a small knife for protection. She held it defensively in front of her, terrified that someone would leap out and attack her. Any of Beck's soldiers would jump at the chance to murder her on the spot. For all she knew, Beck would too.

She jumped as she heard a twig snap in the forest, and she whipped around to face the trees. Her eyes darted uncertainly from shadow to shadow.

"Who's there?" She called, trying to make sure her voice didn't shake. "I'm armed!" She held out the knife threateningly.

Suddenly she heard a rush of footsteps from her left. She tried to turn, but it was too late. She heard the clink of metal as the knife was knocked out of her hands. Suddenly there was a powerful arm around her waist, binding her arms behind her. She could also feel a sword jabbing at her throat.

Yes, this had indeed been a bad idea. She opened her mouth to scream, but before she could, she heard a quiet laugh in her ear.

"Come on, sweetheart. If you want to defend yourself, you'll have to do better than that."

He released her, and Jade turned to face her captor. "Beck, what in the Kingdoms are you doing?" She hissed.

He shrugged and casually twirled his sword. "Just thought I'd show you that that knife will get you nowhere unless you know how to use it."

"I do know how to use it!" Jade scowled.

Beck snorted. "Right. So if I were a real enemy, you'd be able to get away?"

"Of course," Jade scoffed.

Beck raised his sword. "Then go for it."

Jade raised her chin defiantly and bent down to pick up her knife. She charged at him and tried to swerve around him, out of range of his sword, but he dashed to the side and knocked her back with the flat of his weapon.

She stood again and ran at him again. And once again, she was knocked to the ground. She must have tried ten times to get around him before she finally managed to nearly stab him in the shoulder with her knife. She thought she might have, at long last, beaten him, but she somehow found herself pushed against the trunk of a tree with the sword at her chest.

Jade glared furiously at Beck's smirking little face. "What are you doing? This is a _real _sword, Beck! You could have hurt me! You could have _killed_ me!"

Beck pulled his blade back and ran his fingers over it fondly, admiring it's shimmer. "Nah, I couldn't have. I'm an _expert_, Jade. Been swordfighting since I could stand. Even before, actually. I know what I'm doing."

Jade said nothing, but kept a curious gaze fixed on him. She'd grown up learning that royalty shouldn't have to defend themselves. They had knights and servants and soldiers to do that for them. But something about the idea of being able to take care of herself, of being able to take down whomever she wanted... well, it was intriguing.

"Teach me."

Beck's eyes snapped up in surprise. "What?"

"Teach me to swordfight. I want to learn."  
Beck looked skeptical. "Really?"

"Yes!" Jade insisted. "You think I'm not serious?"

"Well... Alright, that's what I think. Weren't you the one who was all, 'that's so stupid for a prince to be out fighting'?"

"...I don't know what you're talking about."

Beck grinned. "Alright, I'll show you."

He sauntered over to a tree and hacked off two thin branches. He sheathed his sword, then tossed one branch to Jade.

"That's your sword. Since you're right-handed, you're going to want to hold it with your right hand. Use your other hand if you need to, but only sparingly, because in a real fight, your left hand would probably be holding a shield."

Jade lowered her right hand to the bottom of the branch. "Like this?"

"Mmm... close," Beck corrected. He walked over to her and grabbed his hand and moved it as he spoke. Jade froze at his touch, though she didn't know why. "Move your hand up a little. You have six or eight inches for the handle."

"Wait," Jade froze, a thought suddenly occurring to her. "How did you know I was right-handed?"

She felt Beck's hand tense on hers. "Just... I noticed the hand you always used when you unlocked my cell door. I'm really very observant."

Somehow the defense was unconvincing. She knew that he couldn't remember Cat's last name for the life of him, but then, maybe he was just one of those weird people who remembered little things... like what hand a person wrote with.

Beck pulled away from him and readied his own "sword." For the first few bouts, he let her try her own methods, but it was obvious that she was getting nowhere, so he gave her some lessons in basic technique.

She had to admit that he was a good teacher. He would show her an offensive move, then show her how to defend it. He'd move slowly and let her know what he was going to do, then practice it with her over and over again until she had it down. And he was patient, even when it seemed she'd never nail the move.

They must have practiced for two hours before Beck glanced at the sky. "It's getting late," he murmured. "Or early. We should probably go home now."

Jade narrowed her eyes. "Home?"

"Camp?" Beck said sheepishly.

She narrowed her eyes and smirked.

Beck chuckled with amusement. Then he stopped and looked up at her quite seriously. "You'll come back tomorrow night, right?"

Jade hesitated for a moment, but then:

"Yes," she breathed.

Beck grinned. "Good. I can't wait." He took the branches and stowed them under a bush. "Night, Jade," Beck called as he walked back into the woods.

Jade couldn't help but think that he _still _looked handsome in peasant's clothes.

-

"Hey Beck, where've ya been?"

Beck jumped and dropped Snowfeather's reins in surprise. He turned and faced the figure, obscured by the stable's shadows.

"Andre..." Beck sighed in relief. "You startled me."

"Yeah, obviously." Andre came closer so Beck could make out his features better. "So, where _have _you been? I saw you leave the city."

"You know... just out riding."

Andre raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Outside the city? Beck, are you a complete idiot?"

"No! I was disguised as a peasant. And no one saw me."

"You were out on a joyride in enemy territory in the middle of the night?" Andre mused. "Something seems wonky. Why?"

Beck shifted uncomfortably. "Just riding, like I said." He hated lying to his assistant and best friend, but what was he going to say? _I was off meeting the princess who should want to kill me and teaching her exactly how to do it_? Somehow he thought that would be reported straight to his father, and that would _not _go over well.

"I like riding at night," the prince continued. "It... it clears my head."

Andre studied Beck through narrowed eyes. "Alright... just don't do it again, alright?"

"I was planning on going out again tomorrow," Beck informed him.

"Don't," Andre advised. "Seriously."

Beck scowled. He wasn't used to being ordered around. "I'm sorry, Andre, but who's in charge around here? I'm going out again tomorrow and you can't stop me."

Andre sighed. "Then at least let me come with."

"No!" Beck exclaimed hastily. "I mean... no. It's being alone which really gives me time to think."

"I won't say a word. You won't notice me."

"Andre, I said _no_," Beck growled.

Andre eyed him suspiciously as he started toward the stable door.

"Oh, and Andre, don't mention my night rides to _anyone_, m'kay?" He called over his shoulder as he left.

"Why ever not?"

"It'll only worry them," Beck told him smoothly. "And when I say tell _no one_, I mean it, okay? That's an _order_, Andre, and don't think I won't react properly if you disobey. Don't forget who I am."

As he strolled out the door, he heard Andre shouting, "Fine, I won't tell, Oh Lord _Prince_. Well don't forget who _I _am, alright? That's right, your best friend who's done _nothing _but look out for you! Have you forgotten that, Beck? Have you?"

Beck froze and clenched his fists, anger rising in his throat. But staring at Andre's face, a mix of hurt and fury, he suddenly felt bad. The rage ebbed to be replaced with a hollow guilt. He sighed and relaxed his shoulders in defeat.

"I'm sorry, 'Dre," Beck murmured. "I know you're only trying to help... It's just that I'm pretty stressed out right now. This whole holding a city in the heart of enemy territory thing... worse than you think."

"I always thought it would be bad," Andre admitted.

"I know," Beck nodded. "And it's worse. I'm sorry, Andre, but please please _please _don't tell anyone. If they know, they'll just be worried about my safety."

"With right," Andre pointed out quietly.

Beck sighed. "I'll be fine. I promise."

His friend stared at him for a very long time before nodding. "Alright," he agreed finally. "Your secret's safe with me. And I accept your apology. Just be careful, okay?"

* * *

**So Andre finally made an appearance. Sorry that took so long. And I did something I almost **_**never **_**do: I switched POVs in the middle of a chapter. So don't expect that too often, because I don't typically like to do that.**

**Thank you to Happyjade25, Victoriousjadefan, alexjogia, asian fusion-tike, Ellie, jhenybadefan, AcrossTheRiverNotDown, LuvBadeForever, Yamile324, Melann55, BroadwayPrincess95, LizGilliesFanForever, Isabel Jade, bookfreaklol, bsblchick82, What. that. supposed. to. mean, and DifferentOne4Ever for reviewing! **

**Wait... did I get 17 reviews in one chapter!? You guys are awesome! I was hoping for ten reviews, maybe fifteen **_**if **_**I was lucky. But seventeen!? You all rock! Think I could possibly get twenty reviews on one chapter by the time this story ends? Please?**


	11. Swimming

**Oh yeah, I don't know when this takes place but we're just going to say "a long time ago." It's no specific culture or time period, it's just based around medieval fairy tales.**

**Also, this may be kind of a boring chapter, because it's kind of an "and time passed" chapter. I don't want this to be too rushed, but I don't want it to be too slow, either. Please let me know what you think of the story's pacing.**

"Do you want to take a break?" Beck asked, swinging his branch with style before stabbing it into the ground.

Jade let out a puff of air as she tried to catch her breath. She thought she was getting better at their sparring, but every time she managed to do something right, Beck kicked it up a notch. They were always going at breakneck speed, and Jade was no match for the prince's skill. "Yes, please," she panted.

"You're doing great, you know," Beck commented as he settled down on the grass. "Five nights and you've already got the basic moves down."

"I still can't get my stick even close to you, though," Jade protested, sitting down next to him.

Beck shrugged. "I wouldn't expect you to. I've been at this for seventeen years, and you started five nights ago."

Beck was a good teacher, in Jade's mind. He showed her exactly how to perform a move, then let her try to use it on him. Once she got it, he'd move on quick as lightning. Jade was struggling to keep up, but she managed.

Of course she was thrilled when she did something right, but what she really strived for was the approving nods Beck would give her, and his compliments. He was kind, but he wasn't one of those people who'd praise her and not really mean it. Yes, Beck's approval was worth everything.

Night was already Jade's favorite time, considering it would get dark and _quiet_; no more royal demands, none of Cat's blabbering, just peace. But now she loved the night even more. The midnight meetings with the prince became what she lived for. She soon found that there was no one's company she'd rather have than Beck's, that there was nothing she'd rather be doing than sparring with him, or listening to him talk about his kingdom, or just laying on the grass and staring at the stars.

During the daytime, Jade took to watching the knight's training sessions. She'd keep an eye on them from the shadows, then repeat their moves with a stick, memorizing them in hopes to use them against Beck that night.

However, Beck truly was a natural. All she'd have to do was use the move once before he'd memorize it and come up with a counterattack.

One afternoon, while everyone was busy feasting on lunch, Jade snuck into the armory to take a look at the swords. They were heavier than the sticks, obviously, and though she tried holding them all, only one seemed to fit comfortably in her hand. It had a long and thin blade with a golden hilt, and she swung it around for a bit before putting it back.

There were a couple nights when the two of them fell asleep under the stars and didn't make it back home until the sun was high in the sky, but that was fine by her. Jade felt she slept better in the grass, anyway.

One night when she came, the air was incredibly hot and humid. They sparred for about five minutes before nearly collapsing from the heat.

"It's so hot!" Jade moaned before sinking to the ground. She lay there, sprawled out on the cool grass, while Beck walked a little ways away.

After a few moments, he called, "Want to go swimming?"

Puzzled, Jade turned and looked at Beck, who was leaning over the edge of the pool which formed at the bottom of the waterfall.

"...are you serious?"

"Yes!" Beck exclaimed. "It's so cold!"

Jade gave him a skeptical look, but Beck stared back with an incredibly serious look in his eyes. "Alright, fine," he said finally. "You don't have to come. I'm going swimming."

With that, Beck took his shirt off and leapt into the pool. He emerged a few seconds later and shook the water from his hair, sending silver droplets spinning through the air.

Jade tentatively came forward and tested the water with her fingers. Beck was right; the liquid was cool and refreshing, but even a quick dip would mean getting her clothes wet and having to ride back home soaked.

She frowned. "I don't know about this."

"That's okay," Beck shrugged. "You really don't have to know much. Look, it's not even deep. You don't have to swim."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

Beck smirked. "Oh, you're _worried_? About what, exactly? Dragonfish?"

"They have those?" Jade whispered, shifting uncertainly.

"No," Beck chortled. "So will you come in now?"

Jade opened her mouth to protest, but before she could, she felt Beck's wet hands grab onto her wrists and yank. Hard.

Next thing she knew, she was plunging headfirst into the freezing cold water. Then she felt Beck's arms wrap around her and drag her to the surface. She gasped for breath and tensed at the cold water, but relished it at the same time.

She was still entangled in the prince's arms, but she turned to glare at him. "Did I _say _I wanted that?" she spat. "I could have been hurt!"

"No, you couldn't have," Beck told her, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. "I wouldn't have let that happen, sweetheart."

Jade shivered with a feeling that she couldn't quite place her finger on, as she usually did when Beck called her "sweetheart." He did it quite often, and though Jade figured he must say it in a purely platonic way, it always sent excitement bubbling up in her chest. And now Beck was holding her close as he said it; she hoped he couldn't feel her reaction to the word he had meant nothing by saying. He'd think she was such an idiot.

In her annoyance, she scooped up a handful of water and splashed Beck in the face with it.

"Hey!" He recoiled, but then wiped his eyes and slammed both his hands into the water, causing a spray of the clear liquid to land all over Jade.

Before they knew it, they were in a full-blown splash fight. When they finally let up on the fight, both of them were soaking wet, their hair dripping in their face, and laughing hysterically.

"Thanks a lot!" Jade tried to say it as if she were angry, but it didn't come out threatening, thanks to her laughter. "Now I have to ride home all wet!"

"Well, so do I!" Beck protested. "And now you won't be so hot on the way home."

Jade fought off a smile. "That is true," she said, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly.

Beck chuckled and hauled himself out of the water and squeezed the liquid out of his hair before putting his shirt back on. Jade glanced at the sky.  
"It'll be getting light soon," she commented, more seriously this time. "We should get home."

"I suppose," Beck sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Bring a sword!" Beck called after her. "You're ready to use a real one."

The corridor was dark, only lit by moonlight through the window. Jade dared not light a candle, afraid someone would see the faint light and ask where she'd been.

She was nearly back to her chamber when a voice called out from the darkness.

"Jadey?"

Jade jumped in surprise. "Cat! What are you doing up?" _Chiz! Why does her room have to be so close to mine?_

"I heard you," Cat told her. "I was wondering why _you _were up."

The princess scowled. "I thought I told you not to ask me that anymore!"

Cat was clearly a light sleeper. The first night she'd snuck out to see Beck, Cat had confronted her upon her return. Jade told her she was only getting water, but on the second night, Cat had posed the same question, and this time she was aware that Jade had been gone for hours. This time Jade admitted that she'd been wandering the castle, and that if Cat heard her get up again, she wasn't to question it.

"Sorry," Cat squeaked. "It's just that you're _always _taking walks at night. Are you okay?"

"Of course," Jade snapped, maybe a little too quickly. "Would you just leave me alone? I take these walks for a little time with _myself_. You're wrecking that!"

Cat apologized sheepishly and returned to her room. Jade breathed a sigh of relief, then wondered if anyone would notice a sword missing from the armory.


	12. Beck's Confession

**Methinks you will enjoy this particular chapter... Sorry it's been a while. :( **

* * *

"So this is your sword..." Beck said with an approving nod, examining the blade.

Jade shuffled her feet. "Well, it's not mine, per se..."

"Oh?" Beck raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"I may have taken it from my father's armory."

Beck just nodded. "I see. Well, it suits you nicely. Lightweight, good length... yeah. It'll do. So have you practiced with it?"

"A little," Jade admitted. "I watch the knights practice in the courtyard and copy their moves."

"Oh, so those are Rowanan moves you've been using?" Beck asked. "I thought you made them up, because I hadn't seen them before." He handed her the sword. "You wanna try it out?"

Jade took the blade and nodded. And a few seconds later, she was pinned to a tree. She growled in frustration.

Beck flipped his sword expertly. "Good try. Your moves were a little predictable, though."

"I'm at a disadvantage!" Jade complained. "Your sword deals harder blows."

"That's true," Beck agreed. "But you have the advantage of a longer sword, so you don't have to get as close to me for a hit. Also, your sword is lighter weight, so you can move faster than me."

Jade narrowed her eyes and thought about this for a moment, then nodded. They tried the exercise again, and Jade found he was right. When she learned to use these bonuses of her sword, the fighting became much easier, and pretty soon she was able to hold her own against Beck for a few minutes at a time.

"Nice work," Beck congratulated her after a bit of time. "I'm ready for a rest. You?"

She nodded and they sat down in the grass. Beck laid his blade down beside him, and Jade found herself examining it with interest. The blade was shiny silver and the hilt was just a little darker, inlaid with multiple types of jewels.

"You like my sword?"

Jade started in surprise and looked up to see Beck staring at her with an amused look on his face. She hadn't realized she'd come so close to the sword; she was only a few inches away from it. She pulled back a little, blushing slightly (which was weird, because she'd never known herself to blush).

"Yes," Jade said, trying to recover her dignity with an uncomfortable cough. "I was just admiring the gemstones. Why did you pick these ones?"

"Oh, I didn't," Beck explained. "They all mean something. Every king of Topaz has had a sword with gemstones which represent who they are. You can always tell a Topazian king by his sword-or his crown, which has a matching pattern of gems."

She looked at him curiously. "What do they mean?"

"Well, every king has a sword crafted especially for him-not only the gems, but also for his fighting style. Mine is medium length and a little heavier because it's best suited to how I fight. The jewels act as sort of an identification.

"The topaz-that's the one closest to the top-is pretty much just what it sounds like. It means I'm Topazian.

"The rubies on a sword represent which king I am. I'm to be the eleventh king, so I have eleven rubies.

"Finally, there's one jade stone to symbolize that I'm the first child in my family."

"What about that hole?" Jade asked, indicating a blank space below the other gems.

Beck frowned, and a flicker of discomfort flashed in his eyes. "Oh, that's... nothing. There's supposed to be an emerald there after I get married."

"Oh." For some reason, this statement cast an awkward silence over the scene.

After a few moments, Beck shifted uncertainly. "Maybe we should get back soon," he suggested. "I mean, we wouldn't want people to notice we're gone..."

"This is so _stupid!_" Jade hissed suddenly.

Beck glanced at her. "What is?"

"Why do we have to meet in secret? I mean, I know we're at war with each other, but it's not like we're here swapping our kingdom's plans." She hesitated, knowing what she was about to say would probably sound very naive and childish, and it was _so _out of her character, but she said it anyway, very quietly. "What's wrong with being friends?"

Beck, who had been preparing his horse for the ride back, stopped and stared at her, biting his lip. Then he looked away and mounted Snowfeather.

"Jade," he whispered. "Do you _really _still believe we're just coming here for friendship?"

The princess stared at him with wide eyes and took a startled step back. Beck backed his horse up a little, looking as if he'd said something he shouldn't have. Then he whirled his horse around and raced away at top speed, leaving Jade alone with her thoughts.

She half wished he hadn't left, because now she was scared and faced with the truth she'd been hiding from herself for too long.

* * *

**So hopefully you liked that chapter... It was shorter, but it actually took me a while to write because I tried to find gemstones that would actually symbolize the message I was trying to send with them. Also, there's a bit of symbolism behind the number 11... you might be able to find out a bit about Beck by looking that number up. If you do, tell me what you find!**

**The more I think about it, the more I realize there's still a lot that's going to happen in this story, so stay tuned! I'll try to bring y'all some faster updates, because I'm pretty excited about this story right now. So for now, please please please reveiw! **


	13. Secrets

**And I'm back! Sorry it's been so long! I know in the past I said I've been busy, but in the past three/four weeks this business has been multiplied by like… a lot. But I should have more time now, so hopefully I can update more frequently.**

**And now, the chapter you've been waiting for… chapter 13, with Beck POV!**

* * *

Beck sat with his back against a tree and polished his sword. Every once in awhile, he stopped and frowned at his reflection. He wasn't looking so hot that night—his hair was messy and greasy and dark bags hung under his eyes.

Meeting Jade at night had really taken a toll on him. He had hardly a wink of sleep between their starlit gatherings and guarding the captured city during the day. Additionally, keeping Andre's suspicions at bay became tougher and tougher; Beck was certain he'd figure something was up sooner than later.

The prince groaned and thrust his sword to the ground impatiently. It was far past the typical meeting time, and there hadn't been so much as a rustle in the leaves. Beck was beginning to lose hope that Jade would show up. He gritted his teeth in frustration. He just _had _to go say those stupid words he said last night. Surely he had scared Jade off, and she wouldn't show up anymore, and yet he stubbornly waited for what felt like hours.

After an eternity of sitting, polishing, and pacing, Beck heard slow footsteps approaching. He looked up sharply and stared intently at the thicket of leaves, hoping his imagination wasn't fooling him. A moment passed before he heard a hesitant footstep. Then another. And another. Then Jade stepped into the clearing, holding back slightly.

"Jade," Beck said quietly. He took a step forward.

The princess glanced around tentatively, as if unsure how to react. She took a tiny step back.

_She's here to tell me she's not coming anymore!_ Beck thought in a panic.

"Look, Jade, what I said last night... It was stupid," Beck began to ramble. "I mean, I'm clearly wrong and I wasn't thinking and_obviously_there'snothingbetweenusexceptfrien dshipandIprobablywreckedthat toosoyoudon'thaavetocomebackifyoudon'twanttoandIjust-"

Jade broke into a run and suddenly he was cut off by Jade... kissing him?

After a couple moments, she pulled away and Beck was left staring at her in bewilderment. "Um... I..."

"Quit with your nonsense and shut up," Jade hissed before kissing him again.

-

Beck growled and raised his arm to shield his eyes from the sun. He groggily blinked them open only to hear a murmur of protest beside him. Beck shook his head in confusion and glanced to his side to see Jade curled up next to him.

He rubbed his eyes as the memory came back to him. He and Jade must have fallen asleep here. He twitched as the golden sun washed over them, waking Jade. She stretched and moved closer to him.

Beck nudged her gently. "Jade," he whispered. "Wake up."

"Ugggggh," Jade groaned in annoyance. "Come _on_, just five more minutes..."

"You have to go home," Beck reminded her.

"Hmph." She opened her eyes and stared up at him in puzzlement. She looked around, sizing up her surroundings. After a long while, she said, "Did we fall asleep here?"

"Must have," Beck muttered, forcing himself to stand. He gathered his sword and reattached it to his belt. "I'd better get back before anyone notices I'm missing... which is unlikely, but I can lower suspicion if I get back soon."

Jade stood and stretched again. "What would our parents think of us now?"

Beck smirked. "My father would probably exile me in a second. Not that I really care, though." He smiled and gave Jade a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow night?" Jade confirmed.

"Of course."

-

Beck managed to sneak into the town without being caught. In fact, it was easy when he went through the stable. He reminded himself to up the security around the border.

He was just finishing with grooming Snowfeather when Andre strolled into the stables.

"Prince Beck," he said, slightly surprised, with a small but respectful bow. "Were you out again last night?" he asked suspiciously.

"Um... no," Beck lied.

Andre frowned. "Then where were you? You didn't come back to camp last night."

"I was... uh... here." Beck looked unconvincingly at his feet.

"Here," Andre repeated. "You slept in the stables?"

"Yes. You see, up in the loft the window is so big," he invented wildly. "I was looking at the stars, and I kind of just...fell asleep."

Andre stroked his chin thoughtfully. "That _does _explain the grass in your hair," he mused, his gaze trailing to the pile of hay and grass in the loft. Beck stroked his hair self-consciously, grateful for Andre's observant note which he could use to support his alibi.

"Yeah," Beck said, hoping the matter would be closed.

To his delight, Andre  
seemed to buy it. "Well, come back to camp from now on. We worry about you." He turned and began to walk away before turning to add one final thought to the discussion. "Stargazing, Beck? Really?"

He let out a relieved sigh the second Andre shut the doors. Snowfeather seemed to be glaring at him disapprovingly. Beck scowled at him.

"What? I can't tell Andre. He wouldn't understand."

Snowfeather just tossed his head and nickered before returning to his breakfast.

* * *

**So does anyone else think it weird that everyone is writing about Ryder these days, yet he can't be a character you can search in the story while Russ and Danny can? I mean, why Russ and Danny? **

**Fun fact: Russ has NO stories written about him, which is why I believe we should replace Russ with Ryder and Burf (who seems to be becoming a bigger character).**

**I can't believe I did it again! I forgot to thank the reviewers of chapter 11. So, for reviewing chapter 11, thank you to jhenybadefan, Icequeen616, One Universe To Anoter, Kizy, LizGilliesFaForever BadeliciousBade, and a guest!**

**For reviewing chapter 12, thank you to Victoriousjadefan, bade shipper, Drizzy J, Lucy Nutella, owlgirl949, Badebaeee, Areej, Badebabyuu, MaryLeboneFirst, and a guest!**

**And an EXTRA-special thanks to bsblchick82, asian fusion-tike, LuvBadeForever, Jeremy Shane, what. that. supposed. to. mean., and Happyjade25 for reviewing not one but BOTH chapters! (There may have been more but it is impossible for me to tell if anonymous reviewers review more than once. So also thank you to my anonymous double-reviewers.)**


	14. Blindness

**Not a whole lot of talking last chapter. I hated it. Hopefully this'll make up for it.**

**Also, I intended on posting this last weekend, but with TSB&J coming out (YAY!) I figured EVERYONE would be publishing stories, so I decided to lie low so this fic wouldn't be trampled by all the one-shots I expected.**

* * *

When Jade arrived at the clearing the next night, Beck was already there. He stood as she approached, and quickly said, "I think we need to talk."

"I may be wrong," Jade said. "But isn't that something you _never _want to hear from your boyfriend?"

Beck shrugged. "I dunno. I've never been in a relationship. But this isn't _bad_; we just have to get this straightened out."

"Okay," Jade agreed slowly. "So what is it you wanted to say? And why didn't you say it last night?"

"We didn't do a whole lot of talking last night," Beck reminded her. "I was tired, and we were mostly just kissing and sleeping-which I don't regret. I needed to catch up on sleep. But I had a lot of time to think yesterday while guarding the city-I needed to help with that because it's really hard to protect a whole town with our small amount of soldiers, and-" Beck quickly cut himself off and flinched, realizing he had said too much. "You see? This is _exactly _what I'm talking about!"

"I won't say a word," Jade said quietly. "You know that."

Beck stamped his foot in frustration. "I know! But keeping quiet about this has been really hard for me, and I'm sure it has for you too."

Jade couldn't deny that. "Well, that's true, but-"

"It's like betraying our kingdoms! And our ancestors, and our people, and our _parents _for goodness sake! I'm _so _uncomfortable with that, and I feel really guilty, but I can't give this up."

"I know," Jade murmured. "But really, is changing the status of our relationship that big a difference from when we met as friends."

Beck absently drew a line in the dirt with his feet. "Yes," he sighed. "It is, because it means more. And we're supposed to want to kill each other! What if something goes wrong in this relationship? We get in a huge blowout fight, then we tell our parents each other's secrets that we're not supposed to know, and suddenly the war is ten times more intense. One of our kingdoms could be destroyed because of this, can't you see that?"

"I suppose," Jade admitted. "But why don't we just make a pact now? We can _never _share these secrets, and we can never let anyone know we met like this. Even if we did break up."

"Sure," Beck said. "Great. But there's still too many things that could go wrong... I guess that's why they say love is blind."

Jade frowned. "I thought that's for if you fall in love with someone like, really ugly."

"Really? Couldn't it mean blind in all respects? I always took it to mean that-Forget it! We're getting off track. Can you see why this could be a problem?"

"Of course!" Jade spoke quickly. "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try. Try to forget your doubts, okay? We can make this work. I will _not _be oppressed by this _stupid _war."

"You have a point. What's really between us but an invisible line dividing our lands?"

Jade smirked. "Spoken like a true poet."

"I am _not _a poet," Beck said, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile. "Too girly. I'm a prince and a swordsman, and no one would dare tell me otherwise." He drew his sword slyly.

Jade drew her sword in turn and grinned mischievously. "Oh? Because I might."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Poet."

Beck didn't wait for her to say it again. He leapt at Jade with the flat of his blade prepared to hit her.

She smoothly dodged, and the two slipped back into the old habit of sparring, metal clinking on metal, the sound repeating like a melodic rhythm until finally Beck ended the fight with a swift movement which both disarmed her and pinned her to a tree.

"I'll never beat you, will I?" Jade mused.

"Probably not," Beck admitted in an arrogant, joking matter. "You're probably the best female swordfighter these kingdoms have ever seen... but escaping me? Impossible."

-

_Escaping me? Impossible._

Those words rang through Jade's head as she galloped back to the palace. The more she thought about it, the more dangerous these meetings seemed. Here she was, exposing herself completely to who was _supposed _to be her worst enemy, and about five times a night he held a sword to her throat, or head, or neck, or heart.

One slash. One stab. That's all it would take him to finish her off, she realized. And then she'd die by the waterfall, and who knows how long it would be before her parents found out what became of her.

She was placing her whole life, and probably part of the fate of the war, in Beck's hands-Beck, her alleged mortal enemy.

But, she reflected, Beck placed a whole load in her hands, too. He had accidentally let slip tons of plans, locations, and loopholes in his battalion's mission. And she could just run to her father and tell him exactly what to do to win the war.

And then they _both _let themselves fall asleep in the other's presence, knowing full well that they were both armed. They both took the risk of waking up-or rather, _not _waking up-in the morning with a sword in their throat, murdered in their sleep.

And yet, despite all this, Jade wasn't worried. Not in the least. She _trusted _Beck, and that's what worried her. She trusted him more than her parents, who saw her as a princess, not a daughter; more than her trainors and teachers, who had never seen Jade as a human being, simply clay to mold; close to as much as she trusted Cat. Maybe... more?

It was hard to say, really. Beck risked everything to keep Jade's secrets, but was Cat's loyalty to Jade, or to the Kingdom of Rowana?

She shook her head and punished herself mentally for questioning Cat. She was a good friend, and a loyal citizen. That's all that mattered.

And all this sparked another question. If Beck had to pick, would he choose her or his Kingdom?

More importantly, would Jade pick Beck or her Kingdom. A few weeks ago, the answer would have been Rowana, hands down. But now she blinked, realizing this was a question she could not answer.

* * *

**Now I'm pumped! My old plan for the ending was kind of anticlimactic, but this new one is extremely dramatic, but I'm still working on the resolution to follow this new climax. I kind of foreshadowed it in this chapter.**

**Also, I hope to have a Bade oneshot up this weekend. If not this weekend, soon. So keep an eye out! (Please!)**

**Special thanks to my awesome reviewers of chapter 13, namely: Cottenpopcorn, Victoriousjadefan, jysgirlful, DrizzyJ, MaryLeboneFirst, XMizzTuraX, bsblchick82, Jeremy Shane, LuvBadeForever, heyyagarfield, and a guest for reveiwing!**


	15. The Courtroom

Jade drummed her fingers impatiently on the long, majestic table and sighed in exasperation. Listening to the issues and requests of noblemen and knights was getting to be unbearably boring, but her father insisted that she joined him and her mother every once in awhile because "this will be your duty in the near future, Jade."

But it's not like she was paying attention.

"Sit up straight and look interested, Jade," King Edmund reprimanded as the latest lord left the hall. "It's only polite."

Jade rolled her eyes and forced herself up with an exaggerated groan, digging her long nails into the table. Her father quickly slapped them off.

"That is _mahogany_!" He snapped. "You're a royal; act like it."

Jade snorted, pulling herself upright as a nobleman strode into the hall and addressed each of the royal family in turn, but after that Jade zoned out. Where listening was typically difficult for her, today it was _impossible_. She couldn't stop thinking about Beck.

The two of them had been dating for over a week now, and with each nights their meetings seemed to get longer and longer. They stayed out until the sun rose, and between sparring and talking and kissing they even managed to get some sleep in. Everything was going fine... until Beck didn't even bother to show up for the past four nights.

She couldn't figure out why he'd just blow her off like that, especially that many nights in a row. What if his comrades had started getting suspicious of his nighttime "patrols?" Or maybe after all those weeks of holding his battalion in one city, he finally had to leave. He could be all the way back in his castle in the mountains now. Or worst of all, what if he'd decided that he didn't like Jade anymore, and that dating her was stupid and they were enemies from now on.

Jade knew the logical answer was that he had to return to Topaz, or go take another city, but she wished she knew for sure. And she wished he'd come back.

And now the nobleman was gone and a knight with a sling on his arm stepped up to the table. She recognized the man as one of her father's top-ranked fighters, the type who ordered everyone else around and lead important missions.

"King Edmund, Your Majesty," he murmured with a bow. He then turned to the women. "Queen Isabella, My Lady. Princess Jade."

"What news do you bring?" Jade's father asked, leaning forward a little. He must have been long awaiting this report.

"I'm terribly sorry to admit that our attack on Furatus failed."

Jade's full attention suddenly snapped to the warrior. She happened to know that Furatus was the city Beck was holding.

"No! We've been planning this for so long... You couldn't take it back?" Her dad asked again.

The knight shook his head. "I'm afraid not... they had more men there than we expected, though we still outnumbered them two to three, I'd say."

"And you still lost?" The king growled.

"They had their defence well thought out. My squad alone was ambushed three times on the streets, and they beat us pretty bad. I wouldn't recommend another attack on them for a little while."

King Edmund rubbed his temple, looking tired. "They're too close to our castle for my liking. Did you happen to catch who was in charge of their little patrol?"

"I thought you may interested in that part," the knight said, sounding slightly nervous. "It was the prince."

"It was _who?_" the king roared.

The knight flinched. "Prince Beck," he squeaked.

"That no-good little rat!" Jade's father snarled. "He escapes my clutches just to claim one of my cities. Then on top of that he whips by best fighter's butts! The nerve of him!"

_And to think I've known all of that this whole time, _Jade thought.

The knight shifted nervously.

"Well," the king calmed himself, looking at the knight thoughtfully. "Tell me, Sir Blacklock, is the little prince as much of a sword-fighting prodigy as I hear?"

The knight-Sir Blacklock-cleared his throat. "I actually took him on myself. For a boy of his age, I must admit that his talent is exceptional. He was capable of holding his own against myself and two other men besides. Gave me an ugly slash on my arm," he admitted, gesturing to the sling supporting his arm. "However, that's not the interesting part... we have reason to believe they've got a spy in our castle."  
"_Excuse me?_"

"You recall all the new moves we devised to work against the Topaz?"

"Of course," King Edmund nodded. "I invented a good many of them myself. How did they work?"

"Well, they seemed to work well against everyone _but _the prince. He parried our moves as if he'd faced them a thousand times. Not one of us could get the jump on him," Sir Blacklock explained. "As good as he is, even a miracle child couldn't have done that. _Someone _showed him those moves."

Jade felt heat rushing to her face and she was sure they were all eyeing her suspiciously. Or was that her imagination? She felt a knot tying in her stomach; she hadn't _meant _to give away secret moves! What would her father do if he found out?

"I want to question all our knights tomorrow," King Edmund growled. "Did _any _good at all come of our attack?"

Sir Blacklock grinned. "Actually, yes. Just before the battle ended, I managed to stab the prince in the shoulder. That is one injury he won't be forgetting for a while."

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Jade's mother asked her as Sir Blacklock exited. "You look a little pale. Eddy, doesn't she look pale?"

"Hmm?" King Edmund turned to the girls. "Oh! Goodness! Jade, you're white as a sheet! Why don't you go ups  
tairs and lie down? I'll make sure no one disturbs you until dinner."

Jade nodded blankly and let her mother guide her out of the hall and up the steps to her bedroom.

* * *

**Sorry this took me so long... But I think you'll like the future of this fanfiction. We're going to have one Andre point of view, I think, and there might be a couple of King Edmund POVs if you guys want it, so let me know if you think that would be cool or not.**

**Thanks to MaryLeboneFirst, asian fusion-tike, Syd, Victoriousjadefan, MrsJadeOliver, DrizzyJ, Jeremy Shane, AcrossTheRiverNotDown, bsblchick82, owlgirl949, and What. that. supposed. to. mean. for reviewing! That took me all the way up to 199 reviews; you guys are awesome! Who will be reviewer #200?**


	16. Po Gibblett

Jade sat on her horse, staring at the distant city of Furatus. She shifted uneasily; maybe this wasn't a great idea after all. She'd found it's location with a little help from Sikowitz, but now that she was here, she was uncertain of what to do.

The city was way bigger than she had imagined. What she'd really been expecting was a couple buildings. Having never really left her home city before-excluding going just outside its borders to see Beck-the small area surrounding her castle was the whole world. But this city was huge; Beck could be anywhere, and to make matters worse, the place was crawling with guards.

Luckily Jade had thought this through... but she wasn't sure if her plan would go down well. If it didn't, she'd end up captured, if she was lucky. If not, she'd end up dead.

She checked her hair which was tied in a firm bun above her head and hidden in a helmet she'd taken from the armory and smoothed Beck's old clothing-she knew there was a good reason for keeping it. She was grateful that it was slightly too large for her; it hid all telltale signs of her femininity, and hopefully the night would help to disguise her identity.

Yes, she did indeed look like a male soldier of Topaz's royal army. If she was lucky, the hard part would be getting back into her own home.

Jade couldn't help coming to see Beck. After hearing what Sir Blacklock had done to him, and seeing that he had missed their meetings for days, she was starting to become concerned that the injury was serious. It had killed her to wait all afternoon to come, and she found it odd that sitting in her safe bedroom, waiting, seemed far more nerve-racking than venturing into an enemy-infested city.

She spurred on her horse and slowly plodded forward.

"What are you doing outside the city limits?" One of the guards asked as she approached. He was clearly the highest-ranking soldier of the three men she was faced with; all of them appeared to be about her age, and the one who spoke had dark brown skin and long hair.

Jade coughed, preparing her man-voice. "Just uh... out. The prince sent me on a mission."

"A mission?" The guard asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. "And just what sort of mission was this."

"Um... A scouting mission. Yeah. But it's kind of... secret. Between me and him. So if I could speak to him..."

"Funny, Prince Beck didn't tell _me _about a mission. And he has been giving all his orders through me while he's resting. What's your name, anyway? I don't recognize you."  
"Po." Jade said without thinking.

"Po?" The guard said skeptically. "Po what?"

"Po... Gibblett."

"What kind of a name is Po Gibblett?" One of the other guards blurted.

"I've got this," the first guard said in annoyance.

"Sorry, Andre," the other muttered.

_Andre? Isn't that the name of Beck's best friend? _Jade recalled.

"As unfortunate as my name is, I have business to attend to. Take me to the prince."

"Unlikely," Andre snorted. "Even if this scouting work you speak of is real, the prince needs his rest now more than ever. And it's _the middle of the night_ for goodness sakes!"

"But it's really important!" Jade insisted, getting slightly desperate.

Andre sighed. "Any proof that he really sent you on this mission?"

"No," Jade admitted. "But if you take me to him, I promise that he'll want to talk to me."

Andre considered his options for a moment before finally nodding. "Alright. I'll take you to him, but you'd better hope that he backs up your story, or you'll have some explaining to do."

Jade could tell that Andre didn't believe one flying fladoodle of her story, but she gratefully followed him into the city. They wove through a few stone street and allies before finally approaching a small cottage next to a stable with smoke spilling from its chimney.

"Tie your horse up here," Andre instructed, indicating a small fence post. Jade obliged and followed him into the house.

They went up a flight of stairs and arrived at a door to what must be Beck's bedroom.

"Wait here," Andre ordered her. He creaked the door open slowly and slipped into the dark room. Jade could see a blazing fireplace across from the shape of a bed through the small opening, and when a small, flickering light appeared, she figured Andre must have lit a candle.

"Beck," she heard him whisper. "Beck. Beck, wake up."

"Mmmmph..." a groggy voice replied. "Andre, what's going on?"

"Someone says he really needs to see you. Says you sent him on a scouting mission."

"Scouting mission?" Beck asked, puzzled.

Andre said, "Says his name is Po Gibblett."

"Po Gibblett? I never-"

Jade kicked the door quietly so it opened a little more. As she had hoped, it was enough to grab Beck's attention. He glanced up and must have recognized her, because his words quickly changed course.

"Oh, yes, Po! Send her-uh, him-right in. We have _much _to discuss," he said with a pointed look at her.

Andre sounded surprised. "Oh, um... Alright then."

Jade let herself in and took the candle. The two then waited for Andre to exit before turning to each other.

"_What in the name of the Kingdoms are you doing here_?" Beck hissed.

Jade set the candle down and folded her arms crossly. "Not appreciative of my visit? You haven't showed up in the past few days and I wanted to see that you were alright!"

"Not that it's not thoughtful and all," Beck sighed, struggling to sit up. "But it's dangerous! What if they'd discovered that you're-are you wearing my clothes?"

She rolled her eyes. "Look, I had to come! I heard you were attacked and wounded, and I was... worried."

Beck's eyes softened a little. "I'm glad to know you care, but I don't want you risking yourself for me, alright?"

"Just show me the damage and I'll leave," Jade snorted.

He frowned. "Some jerk stabbed me in my sword shoulder just before the fight ended." He shifted to undo the top buttons of his shirt to show her the wound.

Jade brought the candle closer and gasped in shock when she saw it. It was clearly deep, and painful. "Oh my gosh.."

"It's not so bad," Beck reassured her. "It managed to avoid all bones and important organs; that's what matters. And our healer is dealing with it really well. Says I should be up and about again by tomorrow."

Jade sighed with relief, then grinned mischievously. "So the mighty lord of sword fighting has been beaten," she teased.

"I was not _beaten_," Beck corrected. "I'll have you know that I sent that knight running. And I could have taken him on my own easy, but the coward had to be flanked by a bunch of buddies to take me on. I was outnumbered; I'm lucky this was my only wound."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," Jade said softly, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. "Will I see you tomorrow night?"

"Yes. You will. But for now, you'd better get home." She stood and turned to leave. "Oh, and Jade?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't ever come back here again."

* * *

**I can promise a turning point in the next chapter... I hope you'll like it. ;)**

**As always, thanks to my reviewers, JessyRae (reviewer #200! Woo hoo!), bsblchick82, Victoriousjadefan, AcrossTheRiverNotDown, asian fusion-tike, Jeremy Shane, Bibblegirl152, DrizzyJ, BhindGreenEyes, Jayjay1304, owlgirl949, and DifferentOne4Every ("Ginny").**

**And that was a pretty fast update, was it not? Hopefully chapter 17 is coming soon!**


	17. Reality Hits

**Do you like the new and improved summary? **

* * *

Beck walked his horse slowly to the waterfall, still deep in thought. Ever since Jade's surprise visit the night before, he'd been "distracted and out-of-sorts," according to Andre.

"What did that Po character say to you anyway, man?" he'd inquired. "You look real stressed."

The prince had dismissed his friend and told him it was nothing, but he couldn't ignore the problems nagging at his mind.

"What took you so long?" Jade demanded when he finally arrived at their meeting spot.

Beck dismounted Snowfeather and left her to graze. "Oh, you know, just my shoulder," he lied. "I don't want to ride too fast."

"Oh."

"Jade, I-" Beck started, but before he could get his thoughts out, Jade wrapped him in a tight hug.

"I missed you so much," she murmured into his collar. "I was so scared you were..."

"I know," Beck sighed quietly. They stayed there like that for a long while, wrapped in each other's arms, before Beck spoke again.

"You know, I'd give anything to have been born in another world, one where we could be together."

Jade pulled him closer-if that was possible-and let out a small sigh. He couldn't see her, but Beck was sure she was smiling. He bit his lip, on the verge of forgetting everything he'd decided in the past twenty-four hours.

"I love you."

The princess took in a sharp breath and was tense for a moment. Beck froze too, unsure of himself. Had he spoken too soon? Did she not feel the same way? Just when he thought things could not go any worse...

But after what seemed like a million years, Jade relaxed. She pulled her face away from his chest and stared up at him. "I love you, too."

He gritted his teeth. Why did she have to make this harder than it already was?

He kissed the top of her head. "That's why... that's why I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore."

Jade pulled away from him immediately. "_What?" _she spat, astounded.

"It's not... I mean, I don't... look, Jade, it's not that I don't like seeing you. It's just that I like seeing you too much. When you came to see me last night, I realized just how dangerous this is. Do you know how lucky you are that you didn't get caught? We're supposed to be _killing each other, _for goodness sakes, not... _cuddling!_"

The princess just stared at him with a broken, hurt expression in her eyes. It was tearing Beck apart, but he had to keep going.

"And what'll happen when I have to go back to Topaz? I can't just disappear for a day to come see you! One day you'll come here and I'll just be gone. That's it. The end. Then the next time we see each other, it's in the midst of a battle, and my people will be wondering why I'm given the opportunity to take Rowana, but I just stand there like an idiot and let you go. How would I explain that?"

"Beck..."

"And what about when we have to get married? I suppose I'll just, oh, I don't know, leave my wife every other night, and when she asks where I've been, what do I say? 'Oh, I'm off to see the queen of Rowana... who, by the way, is also married!"

"Beck."

"Do you think it would be easy for me to send out attack squads with a mission to assassinate you? I couldn't do that! This relationship is tearing apart our loyalty to our kingdoms, and-"

"_Beck!_" Jade shouted.

He looked up expectantly. Would she explode? Would she cry? Beck far preferred exploding over crying; if there were any tears, he'd probably end up going back on everything he just said.

"You're right." Jade said calmly.

"I'm... what?" Beck asked in astonishment.

"We can't see each other like this anymore."

"Oh... well... um," Beck fumbled for words, slightly disappointed. Of course he hadn't wanted to break Jade's heart, but some part of him had hoped that she'd argue, or give a good reason for maintaining their relationship, or even _force _him to stay. He didn't care. Even a little emotion would have been nice. "I'm glad you see things my way, then..."

"Let's run away together."

Beck almost chocked on his own spit. "Let's... _what_?"

"You heard me." Jade said cooly, shrugging.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course!" Jade replied. "You said it yourself, we can't be together _and_ rule the kingdoms. So we pick one, and you know what my choice is."

Beck just stared at her for a very long moment. "You'd really do that for me?" he whispered finally.

"Yes," Jade replied earnestly. "I love you."

Beck looked at his feet, suddenly feeling like a selfish jerk. She'd so easily get up and leave for him, and he wasn't sure he was ready to make that commitment. _And _he had just tried to break up with her.

Finally he looked back into Jade's expectant gaze. "Do you realize what you're asking of me? You want me to just leave everything I've ever stood for, everything I've ever known... my kingdom, my parents, my friends..."

"I know it's a lot," Jade said in a very gentle tone, abnormal for her. "But please, at least think about it."

"Where would we even go?"

Jade shrugged. "Into the mountains? My father used to tell me he thought there was more land, perhaps another kingdom, beyond them. Said there was a huge stretch of water called the sea which smelled of salt and had warm sandy beaches. He told me the kingdom there used to fight with Topaz and Rowana, but the mountains grew between them, so the kingdom by the sea was forgotten."

"Is that true?" Beck asked.

Jade frowned. "I don't know, but there must be something beyond the mountains, right? We'll find out."

"I thought you were scared of the mountains."

"I am," Jade admitted reluctantly. "But you'd protect me... wouldn't you? You know how to survive there, and fight the dragons."

"There are no dragons," Beck told her. "It's just a rumor we spread to Rowana to keep you away from our castle. But if there were... yes, I'd protect you."

Jade clenched her jaw and seemed to think better of turning this to an argument. "Just think about it."

"I will," Beck promised dully. "I'll bring an answer tomorrow." He remounted his horse.

"You just got here," Jade said quietly.

"I know," he replied. "But I have to think. And I'm too tired to think now. I'll see you tommorow, okay?"

The princess nodded. "Okay."

* * *

**Rebelling, are we, Jade? And will Beck go with her, or is he too loyal to his kingdom? This may look like it's coming to a close... but don't worry, the story is far from over. There's still too much drama to be written! And look at this: THREE CHAPTERS IN A WEEK. I am on a roll! :D If you're lucky, I might even post a fourth...**

**As always, special thanks to all the chapter 16 reviewers: owlgirl949, DrizzyJ, BhindGreenEyes, asian fusion-tike, Jeremy Shane, Victoriousjadefan, amanda. obi. 5, alice-jasper-love 4 ever, bsblchick82, Jayjay1304, and llamasqueen.**


	18. Beck's Descision

Beck returned to Furatus in the very early morning. The moon was still high and the sky still dark, so Beck figured he probably had a good couple hours to sleep.

Of course, being the one who sets up the guard, Beck always knew what time the soldiers would trade posts and where he could sneak in. He guided Snowfeather into the city and wove through a few alleys, detouring toward the stable.

He was almost through the great barn doors when a figure appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you doing, sneaking around at this time of night?"

"Andre!" Beck gasped. "Just out for another walk, you know..."

Andre narrowed his eyes. "Why _do _you go for these walks, Beck? And why does it have to be such a big secret?"

"I told you," Beck shrugged as he herded Snowfeather into her stall. "I don't want people to worry, especially because of my injury."

"That's exactly why you shouldn't be out at all. You should be resting."

Beck nodded. "Yeah, okay." He started to head for his cottage.

"Oh, and another thing," Andre called.

Beck turned to face him. "Yes?"

"Our knights are calling for action. It can't be long until Rowana attacks again, so a lot of them think we should raid the castle."

"Yes, because that went so well last time!" Beck snapped. "We lost over half our men, and now they think we can just go traipsing in there, even more outnumbered, and hope to take the castle?"

"Not take the castle, necessarily," Andre explained. "Just steal some gold, maybe, to freak them out. A stealth mission; we're in and out before they know what hit them. There's even been some talk of kidnapping the princess."

Beck tensed. "No," he said flatly.

"Why not? I think that could be a good idea. King Edmund tried to use you in a hostage situation just a few weeks ago. Why shouldn't we do the same?"

"It's just a bad idea. Even more of us will get killed, and we'll leave this city unguarded. And if we take the princess, the king will spare no time in sending his largest attack force here. We'll be _smashed_, Andre."

"At least think about it, alright?" Andre requested. "I told the knights you'd talk to them tomorrow."

"Of course," Beck said warily.

/

That night, Beck was tormented by nightmares. He dreamt of his people raiding Jade's castle, grabbing her harshly and dragging her back to the city. He tried to stop them, but they simply shooed him aside with their swords. He was powerless against them, and behind Jade there flowed a trail of her blood, and the farther away she got the greater the tide became, and soon it wasn't just a trail, it was a stream, then a river, and Beck tried to swim it, but eventually it washed him away into endless darkness.

/

Beck sat in the town's makeshift courtroom. Despite getting more sleep than he had in a while, he was exhausted. He nodded to Andre as he sat down beside him and listened to the quiet noise of the chatter of the knights. He waited until he was sure everyone was there before standing.

He raised his hand for silence, and almost immediately the room was quiet.

"Friends," he greeted. "Thank you for coming today. Lord Andre Harris has brought it to my attention that you are eager for action."

The knights let out whoops and yells of approval.

Beck raised his hand again.

"While I agree that we will need action soon, I will not allow you to attack anywhere head-on. There are too little of us, and we cannot risk losing more men than we already have. I agree with the ideas I've heard and recommend we use more of a stealth approach to our plan."

One more experienced knight stood. "Permission to speak, Your Highness?"

"Of course."

The knight cleared his throat. "Is it true that we'll be kidnapping the princess?"

All the knights turned and watched him, wide-eyed, anxiously awaiting an answer.

"I'm not sure that's our best bet right now," Beck admitted quietly. "We have so little forces and we don't want to provoke the king..."

"With all due respect, Prince Beck," the knight said. "We've discussed this and we think this is a good idea. If we take her, two of us can take her back to the castle whilst the others prepare to fight. That way, we keep the king distracted here, but even if they win the battle they won't take the princess back."

All the knights yelled in agreement.

"It's a good idea, Beck," Andre whispered.

Beck stared at his hands resting on the table. How could he excuse his disagreement? He felt a ball of ice forming in the pit of his stomach, but he looked back up to face his knights.

"We attack tomorrow night."

/

His shoulder exploded in pain, but he kicked his horse in the side yet again, demanding that she run faster. Hooves thrundered beneath his feet as they raced over the dirt road they'd created over the nights. As he crashed through the trees, he yanked on the reins and they slid to a stop-he hadn't bothered coming bareback this time.

Two pools of blue stared up at him. "Well?"

Beck just nodded in response. "Let's go."

"You're sure?" Jade asked, mounting her horse.

The prince nodded again. "Thank goodness you brought your extra clothing," he said, eying the stuffed saddlebags on her ebony horse. "And it was a good idea to bring your sword. We should go now."

"Why?" Jade looked at him in puzzlement.

"Once everyone notices we're gone, don't you think they'll look for us?" Beck prompted. "We need to get as large of a head start as possible."

The princess glanced longingly in the direction of her castle. "You're right, of course. But I wish I could say goodbye to my parents... Cat..."

"I know," Beck said, letting his voice soften a bit. "I wanted to say goodbye, too. I haven't seen my parents since I left the castle months ago... but you're right. This is the only way."

Jade stared at the ground. "I guess as of now, we're no longer royalty."

Beck removed his crown from his head of soft hair. "No. We're not."

He raised his arm and thrust the gold crown into the distance. Jade removed her tiara and did the same.

"Our new life starts now," Beck whispered.

Jade said nothing in response for a few moments. "Let's ride," she murmered after a few heartbeats.

Beck nodded in consent and spurred on Snowfeather. He knew Jade was following close behind. They galloped toward the horizon, taking care that their horses trampled the headpieces of silver and gold as they passed.

* * *

**Betty Wont wagered with Willy Makeit that Beck and Jade don't go far before disaster strikes, because this story is far from over! _THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER._ I'll try to bring the next chapter out fast.**

**I realized this was kind of short and boring, but I thought it was important, so hopefully you enjoyed it anyway.**

**And I also apologize because i just realized that fanfiction . net has been deleting my dividers I've put in time skips in the story, so I'm sorry if that's been confusing. I'll fix it for future chapters.**

**Four chapters in a week!? That's crazy! But maybe it makes up for the times when you had to wait weeks on end for a chapter. And you guys have been so good about reviewing, I just had to give it to you.**

**Special thanks to the awesome chapter 17 reviewers: cuteasme, llamasqueen, owlgirl949, SorryImAnonymous, BhindGreenEyes, Victoriousjadefan, Jeremy Shane, AcrossTheRiverNotDown, amanda. obi. 5, DrizzyJ, bsblchick82, alice-jasper-love 4 ever, and a guest (chapter 14).**


	19. The Truce

**Long chapter! I hope you guys don't get too bored because it's Andre's POV, but I felt this chapter was really important.**

* * *

Andre gripped the horn of his saddle nervously and moved his feet about in the stirrups. He felt terrible about it, but he was desperately hoping that Rowana did take Beck. It was better than the alternative, which was becoming more and more likely by the second.

Ever since Beck and Princess Jade had gone missing, the kings had been at each other's throats, each accusing the other of taking their child. After a couple days of angry messages being sent back and forth across the border, the two rulers had finally agreed to meet with a peace treaty.

Each king brought a few guards and adviser, and, being Beck's best friend and advisor, Andre was invited to attend. He sat on his horse beside King Joshua, patiently waiting for the conference to begin.

"The Rowanan party is on the horizon!" a knight called out to the king.

King Joshua nodded absently. "Good."

Within a few minutes, the king and his crew had arrived. "King Joshua!" the Rowanan king thundered.

King Joshua growled, "King Edmund."

"I demand to know what you've done with my daughter!"

"I _told _you," King Joshua sighed in exasperation. "I've done nothing with her! The better question is, where is my son?"

"He's most likely just pretending to go missing so we won't suspect that you stole my Jade!" King Edmund snapped.

"How do I know you aren't doing the same thing?" King Joshua roared. Things were escalating fast.

King Joshua's advisor cleared his throat uncomfortably. The two kings glared at him. "May I remind you two," he said timidly, "that we are meeting here under truce. Let's try to keep things civil, m'kay?"

King Edmund clenched his jaw and ground his teeth. King Joshua stared daggers at the poor man.

"Well," King Joshua hissed. "Would you like to offer another theory about my son's disappearance? Why else would he just disappear?"

"And what about my daughter?" King Joshua demanded.

The advisor looked anxiously at the ground, having nothing to say.

"Well?" King Edmund shouted. "Does _anyone _else have an idea to explain these disappearances? Anyone?"

Andre shifted nervously. Now would be the time to speak up...

"You stole my son last time," King Joshua accused. "I have every right to suspect you this time!"

"Give my daughter back to me or I swear I will send my _entire kingdom_to storm your castle! I won't leave a single soul alive!"

A little redhead girl next to King Edmund let out a terrified squeak.

King Joshua opened his head to send back a threatening retort, but Andre forced himself to speak first.

"Your Highness?" he whispered nervously. "Permission to speak?"

King Joshua scowled at King Edmund before nodding in approval.

"King Joshua... King Edmund..." Andre began, greeting both of the royals in turn. "I think... I think I may know what has happened to the prince and princess."

"Well, for goodness sakes, Andre, why didn't you say so earlier?" King Joshua snapped, though without anger. He actually looked almost relieved.

"Go on, um..." King Edmund prompted.

"Lord Andre Harris," Andre filled in for him. "I've... I've been noticing Beck-er, Prince Beck, sneaking off at night."

"Sneaking?" King Joshua asked. "Sneaking where? And why didn't you say something?"

"I-I don't know," Andre stammered. "He told me he was just going off for walks or patrols, but then he told me not to tell anyone so no one would worry."

"He was plotting to steal my daughter!" King Edmund concluded. "I haven't trusted that boy ever since he evaded my punishment and escaped my prison..."

"No! No, that's not what I was saying," Andre said. "What I mean is... what I'm trying to say..." He bit his lip. How could he betray and accuse Beck like this? He sighed, but forced himself to go on. For Topaz.

"What I'm saying is..." Andre continued. "What I'm saying is that it's entirely possible that Prince Beck left willingly."

King Edmund furrowed his brow while King Joshua took in a gasp, looking scandalized. "He wouldn't..." he murmured.

"It still doesn't explain what happened to my Jade," King Edmund growled.

"Well... that's just the thing," Andre added quietly. "It... it stands to reason that, since they both disappeared at the same time... well, don't it make sense that they'd be... together?"

The two kings blinked and stared blankly at him, as if this hadn't occurred to them yet.

"Well," King Edmund huffed finally. "Maybe _your _son would have the nerve to abandon his kingdom, but Jade would _not _do that, _especially _not to plot or do who-knows-what with _Prince Beck_." He spat Beck's name with venom in his voice.

"Then perhaps," King Joshua surmised, "perhaps another outside force has taken them!"

"That doesn't explain your son's nightly disappearances," King Edmund pointed out. "Unless he was working with this alleged 'outside force.' My Jade knows better than to sneak out and-"

"Permission to speak, Your Highness?" The little redhead next to the king suddenly piped up.

King Edmund looked slightly annoyed at being interrupted, but he nodded nonetheless. "Go ahead, Lady Cat."

"Well, uh..." she looked at the rulers bashfully. "I'm really sorry to tell you this, King Edmund, but... Well, Jadey-I mean, Princess Jade-has been sneaking out at night as well."

"She's _what_!?" King Edmund roared.

Lady Cat piped up again. "I said that she's-"

"I heard you the first time!" King Edmund snapped. "Are you positive?"

"Well... yeah. She covered it up by saying she was just getting water, or going on a walk... but she'd be gone for hours. And lately she hasn't been coming back until breakfast. But she told me not to say anything."

King Joshua looked at King Edmund triumphantly. "So who's too good for sneaking off, now?" he taunted.

"Your Majesties..." Andre stepped in. "I think we're losing sight of what's important here. It seems clear that Prince Beck and Princess Jade have been meeting for a while and have run off together. Getting them back is our main goal."

"But why?" King Edmund fumed. "I don't get it. What motivation would they have to meet? And to leave? What is the motive?"

"I... I might know," Lady Cat squeaked quietly. All eyes turned to the readhead.

"Jade... Jade and I kind of... um... well, Jade and I were feeding Beck while he was in our dungeon. He was starving, and he was going to die anyway, so I didn't see any harm in it. Then Jade caught me, and she helped me."

"Cat," King Edmund said in an eerily quiet voice. "Were you the one who broke the prince out of prison."

"No!" Lady Cat yelped. "It was Jade! She's the one who clogged the guillotine with her rotten oatmeal. No offense to her or anything, but she's not that good a cook," she added in a whisper. "But I honestly didn't know anything about it until after!"

"And to think," King Joshua laughed humorlessly, "that you thought _my _son was a traitor to his kingdom, while clearly it's your daughter who-"

King Edmund turned beet red. "_Shut up!_"

Lady Cat gasped. "Foul language!" She squealed, covering her ears.

"Let's calm down," Andre reasoned. "Perhaps neither of them are traitors."

"She let our prisoner escape," King Edmund murmured, looking a bit defeated. "That's treason, no getting around it. I just don't get why she'd do it."

"Well," Lady Cat spoke again. "Jade and I kind of got to know Prince Beck while we fed him. He's actually a really nice guy! It kind of reminds me of when my brother found a raccoon and my parents said-"

"Cat!" King Edmund snapped.

"Oh, right. Well, we liked him alot. So I don't blame Jade for not wanting him to die, because I didn't either. But I always kind of thought-" Lady Cat broke off in giggles.

"You thought what?" King Joshua inquired.

Lady Cat grinned shyly and a light blush crept over her cheeks. "I thought Jadey might have a little crush on Beck."

Both kings were taken aback.

"Are you suggesting," King Joshua said slowly, "that our children were meeting for... romantic purposes?"

"Let's not rule it out!" Lady Cat told them. "It's a pun. Get it? _Rule _it out? You're royalty? You _rule _kingdoms? My brother used to say that-"

"If they are," King Edmund realized, "they probably left the Kingdoms to be together."

"Considering Beck was constantly coming back talking about stargazing and moonlit walks, I really would not put that past him," Andre contributed, thinking back to all of his friend's lame cover stories. He rolled his eyes.

"Never thought Jade to be the romantic type," King Edmund muttered.

"Well, love is blind, they say," a knight muttered unhelpfully.

Lady Cat piped up. "Jade asked me the other day if that phrase was literal or figurative! She thought that referred to falling in love with someone really ugly."

"Three guesses on who told her it was figurative," Andre muttered to King Joshua.

"Well," King Joshua muttered. "As much as I dislike it, it sounds like the prince and princess are... 'seeing each other,' so to speak."

King Edmund growled. "I'm sending out a search party. I'd go myself, but I can't leave my kingdom while we're at war," he explained, eyeing his rival suspiciously.

"Well then, perhaps we should extend our truce for a bit," King Joshua suggested. "I'd like to partake in a search party myself, and we're more likely to find them if we join forces, yes? So why don't we head up the search party ourselves?"

"The two of _us_?" King Edmund asked, arching an eyebrow. "You Topazians always were risky and daring. But in this case I believe you're right. We _are _looking for the same thing. So the war ceases until Princess Jade and Prince Beck are found."

"Agreed," King Joshua nodded. "I suggest we each bring an escort of about five, a mixture of knights and advisors. We don't want to bring too many; this could slow us down."

King Edmund said thoughtfully, "Perhaps we bring an advisor, a messenger, and three knights each?"

"Sounds reasonable," King Joshua agreed. "I suggest that Lord Andre and Lady Cat fill the shoes of the advisors; they seem to know the most about this runaway plot."

Andre couldn't help but feel shocked and honored that the king himself had chosen him for such an important mission. But then again, the airheaded Lady Cat was also recommended, so perhaps it wasn't that great an honor.

King Edmund nodded in consent. "Prepare your people. We leave tomorrow at daybreak."

/

"King Joshua," King Edmund greeted the Topazians evenly as they approached the kingdom's border. "You have arrived. Does my selection of accompaniment look suitable to you?"

The king's eyes swept over the small band of Rowanans. There were three muscular knights, a scrawny messenger with curly black hair, and, of course, Lady Cat.

"Of course," King Joshua replied. "And mine?"

Andre was flanked by three knights he had seen around, but didn't know their names, and a friend of his: Tori Vega, a messenger for the king.

"Excellent. Let us ride."

King Joshua nodded. "I would suggested that we head toward the mountains," he told the king of Rowana. "Most outlaws from my country find sanctuary in those great stone hills."

King Edmund narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Scared?" King Joshua smirked challengingly.

"Of course not," King Edmund scoffed. "Onward."

"They probably would have gone into the mountains closer to the Rowanan Castle," Andre chipped in. "That's where escape would have been easiest."

The party of twelve began trotting toward the mountains whilst heading deeper into Rowana's territory. Not long passed before they came across a large pool surrounded by a forest, a great waterfall cascading into the clear waters.

A gleam in the grass caught Andre's eye. Curious, he broke away from the group and headed toward it. Down on the ground, his gaze met two crowns: one for a prince, one for a princess. He recognized the gold prince's crown all too well, with all the gemstones which stood for his best friend's identity. A topaz gem, eleven rubies, a jade stone, and an empty slot for an emerald glittered in the night.

It hurt to see these precious pieces of jewelry stomped into the dirt and slightly dented. Just a few weeks ago, Beck's pride for his kingdom and his heritage would have never allowed such a fate to befall his crown. And yet, here it was. But it had to mean something that his sword wasn't among the discarded items. Perhaps he still held some loyalty to his home after all?

Andre waved the others over to look at the evidence.

"They've definitely been here, then," King Joshua sighed. "And they most certainly knew exactly what they were doing."

"We've got a tough journey ahead of us," Tori whispered to Andre.

The Rowanan messenger-Robbie Shapiro, Andre had learned-spoke after a moment's silence. "What happens when we find them?" He questioned. "I mean, they left on purpose. What if they don't want to come back?"

"They have duties, Mr. Shapiro," King Joshua rumbled. "I'll force Beck back if I have to fight him every step of the way."

"Same goes for myself," King Edmund said. "I'll make Jade see sense."

Andre and Lady Cat exchanged a glance; knowing their friends, and seeing what they'd been through, it wouldn't be that easy. But they had orders to follow. So when the kings continued, they followed without question.

* * *

**Uh-oh! I just got a report... there's a stampede of drama llamas on the way, and they should be striking next chapter! Be prepared!**

**And of course, thank you to the reviewers of chapter 18: Victoriousjadefan, owlgirl949, llamasqueen, emma66, BhindGreenEyes, bsblchick82, Lady Darlings, asian fusion-tike, and Bade569.**


	20. A Royal Defeat

**Chapter 20 already? Wow! And I have to thank you guys for all the awesome reviews on the way; I got way more than I ever expected to. :) Shoutouts at the end of the chapter, as always.**

* * *

Jade was awakened rudely as cold air surrounded her formerly warm body. She growled groggily and shifted, trying to make herself comfortable on the cold, rocky ground. Being on the run didn't exactly come with luxury sleeping arrangements, so she and Beck had crashed under a large bush the night before when they became too wary to keep riding.

Beck had told her that they were making great progress and that they should make it over the mountains before winter, but the cold season was approaching fast, so he constantly pressed her to move more quickly.

She hadn't minded the cold temperature of the night; Beck always kept her warm by staying close, and so sleep had come easily. But when he moved away from her, a chill took her body. She looked at the sky; it was barely even dawn. Surely they didn't have to get moving this early.

"Hey," she complained, wrapping her arms around herself in a desperate attempt to stay warm. "Get back over here. I'm cold."

True, Beck was only a few inches away, staring intently at the horizon in the direction from whence they had come. However, this didn't do her a whole lot of good.

Without even glancing her way, Beck moved his hand over her lips. Jade glared at him and sat up indignantly, about to lecture him on how he was _never _to shush her, but before she could say anything, he spoke.

"Listen," he whispered.

Jade furrowed her brow, but focused on the sounds around her. Everything seemed typical: the rustling of leaves, birds chirping, horse hooves, whistling wind, running water...

_Horse hooves?_

"I don't think there would be lone horses in the mountains," Beck growled, confirming Jade's fear. "They're coming for us. Get on your horse and don't look back!"

The couple darted out from under the bush and mounted their horses at lightning speed. Beck waited for Jade to get her horse going before tailing behind her. The former princess heard the other set of hooves coming closer, and she pushed her horse to move faster.

Despite Beck's orders, she looked back at him. He was clinging tight to his snow-white horse, and his face was contorted in pain. She knew his shoulder must be in great pain, and she wished they could stop for him, but she looked ahead and kept running.

"We have to move faster!" Beck called to her. Snowfeather was directly on the heels of Jade's black stallion, whom she had named Blade, and the white horse threatened to run the stallion over at any second.

"I can't!" Jade protested. She hated to admit it, but she was scared to death. What would happen if the other riders caught up to them?

"You have to!" Beck shouted through gritted teeth. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Beck whack her stallion in the hindquarters, and sure enough, Blade shot forward faster than Jade thought possible.

She whimpered slightly and clung even tighter to her horse. She wasn't an amazing horseback rider, and they were flying over the mountains far faster than she ever had before.

Suddenly, she felt a jolt and heard a clack as hoof hit stone. Before she could process what was happening, the world was a blur. She hit the ground with a thud. Her chest screamed in pain as she tried to take in a breath.

The former prince was instantly by her side, and she heard him telling her to breathe, she was just winded.

When her breaths steadied again, Beck bit his lip nervously. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you to go faster than you could..."

The two horses loitered around close to the couple, waiting for them to get up again.

"We have to keep moving," Jade panted, panicked. "They're going to catch up."

Beck pulled her closer to him, and she felt him tense as he took in a sharp breath. "Too late," he whispered.

Before they could move, a large patrol of knights was circling them. Within in instant, they were surrounded.

Jade's eyes quickly swept over the knights and gasped. The group was a mix of Topazians and Rowanans, and among them was Robbie, Beck's friend Andre, Cat, and the two great kings themselves.

Her father and King Joshua moved their horses forward and examined their children with hard eyes.  
"Stand up, both of you," King Joshua commanded, breaking the eerie silence which spread over the mountains.

Without a word, they obeyed, trying to keep from wincing from their injuries.

"Have the two of you," Jade's father said slowly, "got _anything _to say for yourselves?"

Beck was scowling at King Edmund. "I don't have to defend myself to _you,_" he spat.

"Then maybe you'd like to explain yourself to me?" King Joshua growled. "What were the two of you thinking, running off like that? You nearly forced the kingdoms into all-out battle-to-the-death wars! Did you even _think _about the consequences of your actions?"

Mustering up all the courage she could manage, Jade spoke. "We are no longer a part of your kingdoms. The war is not our concern."

"Princess Jade!" King Edmund roared. "How dare you say such a thing?"

"We're not going back," Beck growled. "We've made our decision."

"You don't have a choice in the matter," King Joshua retorted. "You two are _royalty_, and it is your destiny to rule your own kingdoms-you must stop living in this stupid fantasy of yours! You are _enemies _and you can _never _be together!"

Beck must have been far more confident than Jade felt, because he boldly raised his chin. "Try and stop us," he challenged.

"I've had just about enough of you!" King Edmund snarled. "Escaping my sentance, then my prison, defeating some of my best knights, taking my city, and as if that's not enough,your swoop in and take my _daughter_? I refuse to put up with you and your attitude any longer!"

In an instant, the king had drawn his sword, and Beck did not hesitate to do the same.

"King Edmund, just what do you think you're doing?" King Joshua demanded. "We had a truce!"

"The truce lasted until our children were found," King Edmund sneered at his rival. "And look. Here they are."

"If you want a fight, you've got one," Beck growled, raising his sword threateningly.

Jade's father slid off his horse. "I want all knights to stand back," King Edmund commanded without breaking eye contact with Beck. "This is not your fight."

The Topazian knights shifted uncomfortably, unsure of whether or not to defend their prince.

"Do as he says," King Joshua ordered gravely.

There was no warning before Jade's father leapt at Beck, and the mountains rung with the clangs of sword-on-sword. Jade bit her lip nervously; no matter how good Beck was, her father was talented as well, and he had more than twice Beck's years in experience.

Fortunately, Beck was quick and clever. He deflected every attack that the king threw at him, and managed to get in some blows of his own. Jade noticed her father using some of the secret attacks which she had taught Beck, but that only weakened the king more; the prince had long ago invented counterattacks to turn them against King Edmund.

However, Beck's sword shoulder was still wounded, and so when King Edmund aimed a blow at his leg, Beck was too weak to defend. So he then fought with an injured shoulder and a fresh gash on his thigh.

Jade gritted her teeth. How could she just sit here while Beck was fighting a battle, trying to defend him? Gathering her courage again, she drew her sword and moved forward.

"Don't do anything stupid," King Joshua's voice sounded in her ear, and she whipped around to see that he was standing right behind her, too close for comfort. In his hand, he held his sword, prepared to attack.

She raised her sword defensively, but hiding her terror was becoming difficult. She had never been in a real fight before, and now she was faced with none other than _King _Joshua Oliver-who hated her and everything she stood for.

"You wouldn't attack a lady, would you?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

King Joshua snorted. "An enemy lady with a sword? Yes. Yes, I would. And if your father's willing to play dirty by bending the rules of our truce, then I won't hesitate to do the same."

Jade only just had time to block the first blow that he sent her way. Thankfully, she had the advantage of having a Topazian teacher, so the king's fighting style gave her no surprises. It then came to her attention that King Joshua had taught Beck himself, so they must have incredibly similar fighting methods.

This was not a comfort, however, because she had never managed to beat Beck. Not once. So she had no hopes of beating her teacher's teacher.

And she was correct, because although she managed to avoid injury (King Joshua was clearly going easy on her, probably because she was a lady and he didn't expect much), she found herself held at swordpoint a few moments later.

The cold steel on her throat was making her sweat, which was something she _never _did. She looked desperately up at Beck's father, and found that the two had the exact same brown eyes. She searched them, and with great relief she found that her boyfriend and his father also shared the same compassionate glitter in their deep chocolate eyes.

He wouldn't kill her.

Not yet.

She turned her attention to the center of the circle of knights where Beck and King Edmund still battled mercilessly. They swung their swords with such force that Jade was sure one of their weapons would snap eventually, and every time the metals hit each other, she swore the clanging got louder.

Both fighters were getting tired; it was clear by their lack of energy and the dull glaze of their eyes. But to everyone's surprise, Beck pulled together all his strength and slammed the flat of his blade into her father's oncoming sword with all his might. This was more than enough to unbalance the king, and he fell to the ground with a thud. Beck easily knocked his rival weapon aside, and suddenly the great King Edmund West of Rowana found his life in the hands of Prince Beck Oliver of Topaz, son of his worst enemy and the boy he'd sword he'd kill.

King Joshua smirked in triumph. "Well, well, well. Looky here. It appears we've defeated the great king. And we've got his daughter. _This _could be an interesting turning point in the war. Yes, yes it will. This is a significant weakness for your kingdom, King Edmund, with two of three of your rulers... _out of the way_."

Beck kept his gaze trained on the defeated king beneath him. Jade silently willed him to do something, but she was losing hope. _Why would he help my father and I? His kingdom could finally win the war, and we're the only things standing in his way..._

"Beck, my son, you have done well indeed. I can guarantee that you'll be remembered as one of the great kings of Topaz after taking down King Edmund single-handedly."

Beck tore his gaze away from Jade's father and scowled at King Joshua. "This isn't what I wanted," Beck growled. "She's no threat. Just let her go."

King Joshua was shocked. "No threat? Beck, you are blinded by her beauty. She is the enemy. You have made a mistake, but it is far from too late for you to reclaim your position at the throne."

"Don't talk to me about blindness," Beck hissed, his teeth gritted. "You fail to see how pointless and _childish_ this war truly is."

"Have you really given up on your kingdom?" his father prompted. "You used to be so proud, so ready to rule Topaz. It is your destiny! You want victory and pride for us, don't you? You may have left us for this girl, but I refuse to believe you've forgotten your kingdom. You want us to win!"

The prince stared back at the ground. "Yes."

"So stop waiting! _Kill the king!_"

"Too cowardly to take a life, young prince?" King Edmund taunted.

Beck raised his sword. King Edmund flinched back.

"Beck, _no!_" Jade shrieked. It was probably futile, and it would most likely get King Joshua's sword through her throat, but she could not watch Beck kill her father.

The prince froze. King Edmund stared up at him expectantly. Jade could see King Joshua's jaw visibly clench, and she felt the sword press closer to her throat.

Beck closed his eyes and let out a long sigh before lowering his weapon.

"Listen to me, and listen to me well," he said to King Edmund. "I will let you go _just this once_, and _only _because of your daughter. Watch your back though, because next time our swords cross paths, you won't be so lucky. And don't forget this, _Your Majesty_: you owe me your life, and there are plenty of witnesses here to attest to that. Do not throw away your dignity by stabbing me in the back. You understand?"

Jade's father scowled, clearly not pleased by being taken pity on, but he nodded. "I understand," he said grudgingly.

"Good." Beck turned to his father. "Now let her go."

Jade couldn't read the expression on King Joshua's face. Fury? Hatred? Disgust? "You," he spat. "You claim to be loyal to our kingdom, but you let him escape? We had this war! We had it in the bag. And you just threw it away like rotten chicken! You don't deserve to be the prince."

Beck just shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe I didn't make it clear when I left and trampled my crown... I don't _want _to be the prince anymore!"

An eerie look of calm came over the king's face. "No. I'm sorry. I should not have snapped... you're simply distracted. By this." He jabbed his sword at Jade. "And it's quite understandable. All you need is to get this _distraction _out of your way." The sword pushed harder into Jade's throat.

Beck just looked at his father with disgust. "You're trying to punish me by killing a defenseless woman? Where's the honor in that? She barely knows how to hold a sword correctly!" Despite the situation, Jade could not help but feel offended. "Fight me yourself, if you're such a bold king."

"Fight you myself?" King Joshua scoffed. "I have far more years of wisdom and experience, not to mention that you're my son-and you want me to fight you?"

Beck leaned casually on his sword. "Okay. If you're too scared to face me, I get it."

"Those words never came out of my mouth," the king growled, diverting his sword from Jade. "Don't get cocky, my son. I taught you all you know. Are you sure it's wise to challenge me?"

The prince smirked and gave Jade a knowing look. "Not _all _I know, father. And I'm more than up to the challenge."

"Fine," his father spat. "Perhaps it's time I teach you a lesson on respect."

As Beck entered his second fight of the hour, his shoulder probably erupting in pain, Jade realized what he meant when he said his knowledge did not simply come from his father. She watched as Beck used multiple Rowanan moves she had shown him against the king, taking him by surprise and unbalancing him numerous times.

King Edmund stood by and watched, flanked by his knights.

"This could be your chance," one of them muttered to him. "Take them while they're weakened by each other!"

Jade tensed, ready to defend Beck, but King Edmund simply shook his head. "This battle is not mine to fight," he replied.

The knight looked shocked. "It could be!"

"No," King Edmund said again. "The young prince is right. I am, indeed, in his debt. I am in no place to step in with underhanded tricks. This will only begin to make up for the lives he has just spare me."

"You can't just admit you're in his debt! We're at war!" Robbie protested.

King Edmund sighed. "I am prepared to fight and win this war, however, I am also a man of honor. I will not sink lower than the Topazians."

No one dared to argue with him.

Meanwhile, Beck and his father still battled intensely. Both were beginning to look worn down; Beck's edge on his father barely made up for his injury.

Jade was surprised when her own father stepped forward and split the two apart with his own sword.

"Enough of this nonsense!" he roared. "Are the two of you _really _turning against each other? You come from the same kingdom! From the same family! Frankly, I am disappointed in the both of you. We came here to retrieve our children, not deal with family spats!" he snapped at King Joshua, who actually looked a little ashamed. Then King Edmund turned to Beck and Jade. "There's a lot I could say to you. Abandoning your kingdoms? Do you even know how worried sick your mothers were?"

"That's right," King Joshua said, regaining his pride. "It's time for both of our parties to return home. The war shall continue."

"I'm not going anywhere," Beck sneered boldly.

"Oh, yes, you are," King Joshua said lazily. He waved his hand at his knights who came forward and forcibly took Beck onto his horse, one snatching his sword. They surrounded him on their own steeds, and Jade saw Andre glance sympathetically at his friend.

"Sorry, man. But it's for the best, really."

"Until we get back, I want a guard of three posted on him at all times. Is that understood?" King Joshua demanded.

"But sire," one of the knights protested. "We only have _four _members of this troop capable of fighting, not including you-"

"_Am I understood?_" King Joshua growled.

The knight looked shamefully at his feet. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Then we're off," King Joshua announced. He nodded his head respectfully to his rival. "King Edmund."

"King Joshua."

The parties started to move away from each other, Jade also being dragged along by her father's knights.

"This isn't over!" Beck called out to her as his party got farther and farther away. "Mark my words, I will be back for you!"

* * *

**I thought the last chapter was long, but this!? This is like three times the length of a normal chapter. Hopefully it wasn't too dramatic for you. Just as a warning, a lot is going to happen in the next chapter, and it's going to happen really fast. So be prepared! **

**As always, thank you to owlgirl949, IAmJadeWest, MaryLeboneFirst, asian fusion-tike, XMizzTuraX, The Ultimate Cheesepuff, AriRedVelevetBow, BhindGreenEyes, llamasqueen, imafanpire, Victoriousjadefan, Jeremy Shane, bsblchick82, DrizzyJ, and a guest, my lovely reviewers of chapter 19!**


	21. Sir Blacklock

Jade stormed through the grand doors which lead to her father's court. She was decked out in her royal robes which she had come to loathe: a long, sweeping, crimson-red dress with a matching velvet cape which fell from her shoulders and dragged along on the ground, accompanied by her tiara and diamond jewelry.

Yes, she looked just as a princess should, if one were to disregard the permanent scowl etched onto her face. And her desire for rebellion, to run off and spend her time with her arm forever linked with that of the prince of her enemy kingdom.

But if one overlooked all that, she was the perfect princess.

She hated that.

Beck would have told her she looked breathtaking, but she could not forget that these clothes were what kept her apart from him. And so every time she looked in the mirror, all she saw was a nightmare.

She'd thrown the looking-glass in her bedroom out her window, and it filled her with satisfaction when it shattered into a thousand pieces on the ground below, some tumbling into the moat, the glass shards reflecting the light of the sun, trying to recapture the beauty it used to hold.

Jade wondered if her heart looked like that right about now. Broken.

She'd tried to escape. Over and over again, she'd tried to leave, to cross her country and run to Beck, but the plot was hopeless.

She was guarded constantly. Her father tried to make it subtle, but it was hard _not _to notice that her father's buff bodyguards were always lurking in her shadow, their eyes flitting away whenever she turned toward them. And she knew they stood outside her bedroom door at night. Even her window was watched. It was hard to tell, though, what her father's intentions were. Was he trying to keep Jade in, or keep Beck out?

If he was smart, he knew he probably didn't have to concern himself over Beck. Jade guessed he was being watched just as carefully, back in his own country. Beck and his battalion which had held Rowana's city had been called back to Topaz, much to King Edmund's delight and King Joshua's anguish (though he had given the order himself).

"What do you want?" she snarled at her father.

King Edmund sat upon his throne in his grand courtroom, her mother occupying the throne beside him. Jade's own throne was, of course, empty, as it had been since her return. The knight Beck wounded-what was his name? Sir Blacklock?-stood attentively beside the king.

He scowled. "Is that any way to address your father?"

Jade shrugged. "I'm not taking it back."

Her father sighed and rolled his eyes. "Jade," he said, his expression growing somber. "Recent, um, _events _have brought to my attention that you are no longer a child anymore... and I will not live forever. The war rages more violently than ever... and we need a strong family in command. You were right in one aspect of your thoughts... you need a husband." Jade opened her mouth to protest, but King Edmund swept on. "Which is why I have arranged for you to be wed to Sir Blacklock next month. We need someone like him to be prepared to take the throne should anything happen to me."

Sir Blacklock waved tentatively to her, a small smile on his face.

Jade glared daggers at him, effectively murdering his smile, before turning back to her father. "I _refuse _to marry... _that_!"

King Edmund crossed his arms. "You don't have a choice in the matter. I am the king, and your father, and ancient law says that I choose your husband. I have chosen."

"You can't force me to do anything!" Jade shouted. Sir Blacklock flinched.

Her father sighed again in exasperation. "Jade, why must you be so _difficult_? I've found you a more than acceptable husband! Sir Blacklock is a kind and clever man and a very brave knight! He is certainly deserving of being the king!"

"Then he can be king with another queen," Jade retorted. "I don't even _like _him. Do what you want, but I won't marry him."

"You don't like anyone!" King Edmund protested.

Jade narrowed her eyes. "Yes, I do. You're just so stubborn that-"

"_He _does not count!" her father snapped. "You cannot marry Prince Beck! You can't have any contact with him!"

Jade seethed, but managed to contain her anger. "I don't care," she hissed, all her venom contained in the quiet words. "I won't marry Sir Blacklock."

Without waiting to be dismissed, she turned and left the courtroom.

/

For the next few days, Jade refused to speak to her father and avoided Sir Blacklock at all costs, though she was forced to sit with him at meals-on the rare occasion when she attended. King Edmund still planned for the wedding, but Jade continued to deny that she was engaged. She was certain that she would not, could not, marry him (although, admittedly, she still wasn't sure how to avoid it).

Every once in awhile, she would join her father's court to see if there was any news of Beck. She didn't hear much, except that he was patrolling his own country, closely guarded by none other than his own father.

Sir Blacklock wondered if this would be a good time to attack their castle, since neither ruler was present. King Edmund reminded him that the castle was in the mountains, and he had no desire to visit those peaks of death again. He refused to send an army into the great stone hills, still certain that they wouldn't come out alive.

It was an entire week before Sir Blacklock approached her. He didn't say it, but Jade knew that he, like most others, was terrified of her.

She was sitting outside in the sunshine-which she still hated, especially now since the moon had lit her meetings with Beck-letting her feet dangle in the glittering water of the moat. Fish nipped at her toes, the same way they had ages ago with Beck, back when he thought he was going to die, before they had fallen in love. The experience was far less enjoyable without him.

"Princess Jade," a quiet voice sounded behind her.

She whipped around to find her "fiance." "What do you want?" she snapped.

"May I join you?" he asked politely.

Jade blinked. "No."

The knight hesitated. "Then I shall stand," he said. "I just thought... I wanted to get to know you better."

"I have no desire to get to know _you_."

"Cat likes me," he offered, probably thinking Jade would listen to the judgement of her only friend.

Jade snorted. "Why don't you marry Cat, then?"

"I don't think Robbie would like that very much."

Jade rolled her eyes, remembering that Cat had recently started seeing the curly-haired messenger boy. "I wasn't serious."

There was a long silence.

"Will you _go _now, Sir Blacklock?" the princess asked finally.

"You can call me by my first name, if you like, Jade," the knight offered.

"How generous of you," Jade said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "but I don't want to. I don't even want to _know _your name. And I don't remember saying that you could call me 'Jade.' 'Princess' or 'My Lady' will do just fine."

Sir Blacklock was losing his cool. He made a point of sitting beside her-_way _too close for comfort-and he frowned. "Look, _Jade_," he hissed through gritted teeth. "We're to be married. I'm to be your husband, and you are to be my wife. Like it or not, I'm in charge now, and I _will _call you by your first name and I _will _sit beside you."

"Big mistake," Jade growled, shoving him into the moat.

He emerged sopping wet, looking bewildered.

"Jade," he gasped as he crawled out. "_Princess _Jade. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so aggressive like that. I just want our marriage to be a nice one, alright? Could we start over?"

Jade considered this for a moment. "If I could replay this conversation again, I'd stab you instead of pushing you in the moat." She grazed her fingers over the hilt of her sword. She still kept it with her whenever her father wasn't looking.

The knight looked unsure of whether to take her seriously or not. "I got you something," he said finally.

"What?" Jade said, vaguely interested.

"A ring," he told her. "I wanted to make our engagement proper."

"Give it to me," the princess demanded, holding out her hand.

Sir Blacklock stepped forward and placed the little loop of metal in her palm. She snatched it from him and inspected it as he sat beside her again-this time at a safe distance.

The ring was made of gleaming gold, the sunlight enhancing its brightness. It had one large diamond-one of the largest Jade had ever seen-with another smaller diamond beside it. Smaller diamonds lined the rest of the ring. In short, it was beautiful. She doubted there was a more magnificent piece of jewelry in the kingdom.

"This must have cost you a fortune," Jade said, inspecting it closer.

"It did," the knight admitted with a shrug. "But you're worth it. I really like you."

Jade held the ring between her thumb and forefinger. "It's very beautiful."

"Then it fits," the knight said. Jade heard the hope in his voice. "So are you."

"Well." Jade stood and looked at the ring, then the blank third finger on her left finger.

The diamonds gleamed like the jewels in Beck's sword. Topaz, eleven rubies, jade, and a hole for an emerald. She still remembered.

"Let me put the ring on for you," Sir Blacklock offered, moving toward her.

Jade snatched her hand away. "Do you think I'm so helpless I can't do it myself?"

"I'm sorry," the knight said. "Go ahead."

But Jade did not place the ring on her finger. Did he really think she'd accept the engagement that easily? "Do you think," she said slowly. "That you can buy my love with expensive jewelry?"

Sir Blacklock faltered. "You... you said you liked it."

"No," Jade said. "I said it was pretty. I never expressed like or dislike. The point is that I do not love you. I never will. And I will die before I marry you." Without waiting for a response, she flung the ring far into the moat, where it sunk like a rock to the muddy bottom. "_That _is what I think of your love."

She turned and marched away.

/

"What news do you have?" King Edmund demanded, sizing up the knight who'd entered the courtroom.

Jade sat at the mahogany table, looking broadly at the long claw marks she'd put in it a few weeks ago. She ran her nails through them again.

The knight bowed to the king and greeted each of the family in turn, including Sir Blacklock.

"The attack did not go well," the knight reported ruefully. "My party barely made it across the border before we were confronted by a Topazian army. It was lead by King Joshua and Prince Beck themselves."

Jade snapped her head up, suddenly fully attentive. _Beck? Is he okay?_

The king raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Tell me about it."

The knight began recounting the events of the battle-how they were outnumbered, how bravely this knight or that one fought, who was lost, how the prince had held his own against this many enemies at once, how many Topazians fell, blah, blah, blah.

"...Though we lost most of our men, one blessing did come of the battle," the knight finished.

"Please tell me you've done us justice and brought down that devil of a prince once and for all," King Edmund said, looking hopeful.

"Ah... no," the knight admitted, though he still smiled. "Sadly, the young king escaped without a scratch."

King Edmund straightened. "The young _king_?"

"Yes," the knight confirmed. "King Joshua Oliver is dead. Topaz bows to King Beck."

/

Three weeks since she'd seen Beck. Two and a half weeks since she'd been engaged. Two weeks since he'd become king. A week since his crowning ceremony. One week until her wedding.

She missed Beck more than ever.

It was big news when Robbie Shapiro arrived back at the castle, fresh from Topaz. Cat gave him a big hug and a kiss, and he had turned beet red. But everyone who was not Cat wanted to hear his news. As soon as they learned that King Joshua was dead, Robbie was sent away to witness the crowning ceremony.

By ancient law, each new king was required to have an ambassador from the other kingdom at their ceremony-just to make it official. Robbie had arrived a few days early and stayed a few days late in order to bring the latest Topazian news back to Rowana. Though they were at war, each kingdom liked to be kept up-to-date on the status of the other.

Upon his arrival, and after being ambushed by his girlfriend, Robbie was surrounded by maids, cooks, servants, guards, nobles, and knights, each one wanting to hear every last detail. But before he could say a word, Robbie was corralled by the king into the courtroom.

Only the most important got to hear the news first. The entire royal family-including Sir Blacklock-was present, and some of the most honored knights also attended.

"Well," King Edmund said impatiently. "Tell us all about your journey!"

Robbie looked nervous. "Um... yes, sir.

"When I arrived, King Beck wasn't in very good condition. He was ill and wouldn't leave his room. Topaz was concerned that their new king wouldn't make it to his own crowning ceremony, and this was especially troubling with there being no heir to the throne.

I talked to the castle's healer personally-she told me that there was no reason to fret. She figured the king's sickness just came from stress and depression. I suppose it's not surprising, considering all that's happened. I mean, he did lose his father at a young age, then the responsibility of the entire kingdom fell on his shoulders-you know that he's the youngest king to take the throne in both kingdoms for at least four generations?-and then there was the whole fiasco with..." the messenger looked at Jade and trailed off.

"Well, anyway," he continued. "The healer was right. Beck was better within a few days and ready to be crowned just in time. The ceremony went flawlessly, and I hate to report that their kingdom may be stronger than ever. I wasn't privileged enough to attend one of the king's speeches personally, but he's been making a ton of them since he was crowned."

"What are the speeches about?" King Edmund prompted.

Robbie shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know, Your Majesty. What's weird is that he said nothing at the ceremony."

"Really?" The king looked intrigued. Most kings gave a long speech at their crowing ceremony. "What happened between that and his first speech?"

Robbie thought for a long time. "Well, I talked to him."

"What did he say?"

"Not a lot," Robbie said with a frown. "But I did tell him about the princess's engagement."

King Edmund raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes..." Robbie furrowed his brow, trying to remember. "He wasn't happy about that. Then he called the new right-hand man-Lord Andre Harris-into his throne room. No one was allowed in, and they didn't emerge until late that night. The speeches began the next day."

"He's up to something," King Edmund growled, eyeing Jade suspiciously. "What else?"

"Well, like I said, I didn't attend any speeches," Robbie continued. "But I did talk to some people who did. I keep hearing the same things; King Beck is already predicted to be the best so far, for one. Next, older nobles who attended didn't seem very happy with him. Everyone else was talking about great changes. He's sweeping revolution through his nation. And... this last one troubles me... everyone predicts that the war will end very soon."

King Edmund gritted his teeth. "I don't trust that boy, and I'm not liking what I hear."

"One more important thing to tell you, Your Greatness," the messenger added, wringing his hands nervously. "He asked me for an audience with you, as soon as possible."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I... I said that would be fine," Robbie stuttered. "He promised he only wanted to meet peacefully... so I brought him back here. King Beck and a party of six is just outside the castle, waiting to see you."

* * *

**So... yeah. A lot of big events in that chapter. I was originally going to cut off when King Joshua died, but I wanted to jump straight into the meeting next chapter, so I gave you the extra tidbit of Robbie's report. **

**As always, thank you to my wonderful reviewers! Special thanks to AriRedVelvetBow, Victoriousjadefan, Nutella Cupcakes, jhenybadefan, Drizzy J, bsblchick82, IAmJadeWest, imafanpire, AcrossTheRiverNotDown, flawful, BhindGreenEyes, alice-jasper-love 4 ever, asian fusion-tike, Jeremy Shane, owlgirl949, roadworrior, JathanSeddie Fanatic, Sucker 4 Romance, and two guests for reviewing.**

**I'd also like to thank XxDramaPrincessxX, who hasn't actually reviewed, but mentioned this story in her author's note in her story, "You and Me."**

**I'd also like to take some time to say that I recently looked at the stats of my story (which I don't do a lot), where I found that this story currently has 54 favorites and 102 followers. I can't list all of you-I don't even know who you are-but I wanted to say that even though some of you haven't reviewed, your support is still greatly appreciated. Thank you everyone!**


	22. The Arrival of the King

**300 reviews!? Wow, you guys are amazing!**

* * *

"He's here?" King Edumund asked, sitting up stiffly.

Robbie gave a terrified squeak.

The king scowled. "Fine then. Bring him in immediately. Does he have his mediator?"

On the rare occasion when the two kingdoms met peacefully, each was required to have a mediator with them-a man or woman who has studied the laws of both kingdoms and will make sure that each plays fair.

"Yes, sir, Your Majesty, sir," Robbie nodded. "I will fetch King Beck and your mediator now."

The messenger boy scampered away.

Jade smirked and began fixing her hair (not that it needed fixing).

Sir Blacklock surveyed her with clear annoyance. He cleared his throat loudly. Jade glared at him, and he looked away quickly.

"You're engaged to _me_," he reminded her.

"Not for long," she muttered back.

Sir Blacklock furrowed his brow quizzically.

"He's not here for idle chatter with his enemies," the princess told him. "He's here for me."

"Self-centered much?" He grumbled.

"I'm allowed to be!" Jade snapped. "He promised he'd come back for me. If you think someone like _him _can be deterred by someone like _you_... Well, let's just say that you will be smashed like an ant under his foot."  
Sir Blacklock turned away and looked down at his hands, and that's when Jade understood: Sir Blacklock was scared of Beck. She should have noticed the way that he bit his lip and drummed his fingers whenever the king's name came up. She smirked in delight as the grand doors opened again.

"Presenting the King of Topaz:" Robbie announced grandiosely. "King Beck Oliver."

The breath was almost knocked out of Jade as he strode into the room. Out of all the times she'd met up with him, she had _never_ seen him look like this.

He held his chin high with all the pride and power of the mightiest kings. The cape of his robes spilled out behind him, dragging the bright red fabric on the stone floor. At his waist, his sword sat in it's sheath, the gemstones gleaming on the side, and atop his head rested a great gold crown with matching stones.  
She had never seen anyone look so powerful. He'd clearly been _born _for this position, and the sight itself was almost enough to make Jade feel guilty about trying to lead him away from his home.

"King Beck," King Edmund greeted warily.

Beck let on a small smile. "King Edmund," he greeted formally in return with a respectful nod of his head. "Queen Isabella." He dropped is proper façade when he turned to the princess and gave her a flirtatious smile. "Jade."

She grinned back and couldn't help but steal a glance at her flabbergasted parents and annoyed fiancee.  
"And you must be this Sir Blacklock I hear of," Beck said, taking a step toward the knight.

Sir Blacklock's eyes darted away from Beck's. "Um, yes. Yes, I am."

Beck studied him for a moment before giving a slight nod and stepping back to join his party. He stood beside his friend Lord Andre, who was holding a few scrolls in his arms.

The mediator of Topaz went off to the side of the room to join Rowana's. Like the messengers, mediators were typically more friendly with the opposing kingdom.

"King Beck," King Edmund said coolly. "We congratulate you on your new position at the throne, though King Joshua was an honorable man. He will be missed."

"Really?" Beck asked skeptically. "You're the one who ordered his death."

"This is true," the king growled back. "But we are at war. And he was far more honorable than you."  
Beck snorted, but said nothing.

"Would you care to enlighten us on why you're here?" King Edmund continued.

"I would, actually." Beck cleared his throat quietly. "It has come to my attention that Princess Jade is engaged."

"That is correct. I must say that I rather expected an attack from you after you heard the news, but it's good to see you've gained some responsibility and are letting it be."

Beck shook his head and tutted. "You judge me too soon, my dear king. My first intention _was _a full-on attack, but that was far to expected and risky. But I still do not approve of this arrangement."

"You have no say in it," King Edmund snapped.

The king of Topaz raised an eyebrow. "Don't I? Andre, the first scroll, please."

Lord Andre glanced at his king and friend uncertainly. "Are you sure this is a good idea, man?"

"The scroll," Beck demanded.

Lord Andre sighed, but hand over the scroll."

"King Edmund," Beck began. "What I have here is Topaz's copy of your kingdom's laws. Has your kingdom, as the code between us states, given my kingdom an up-to-date copy of your rules since they were last changed."

"Yes," King Edmund affirmed, looking wary and curious. "We have."

"Good." Beck gave a slight smirk. "This section here dictates the laws on engagements." The mediators rustled through their scrolls and pulled out the appropriate one so that they could follow along. "Allow me to read this to you," Beck continued, and cleared his throat again. "_If the heir to the kings throne is a daughter rather than a son, the king shall pick an elligible suitor to be his daughter's husband who will become the next ruler._"

"I have picked," King Edmund growled.

"Let's read farther," Beck suggested. "_In order to be an eligible suitor, a young man must be at least eighteen years old, know how to wield his own sword, and come from noble or royal blood._"

"What is your point?" Jade's father demanded. "Sir Blacklock meets all of these requirements!"

Beck raised his eyebrows, as if mildly surprised. "Oh, I never said he didn't. The point I'm trying to make is that while Sir Blacklock may be an eligible suitor, so am I."

"You are not!" King Edmund scoffed. "You cannot marry Jade. You're from Topaz!"

"Hm," Beck studied his nails nonchalantly. "Well, according to these laws, that doesn't matter. I meet the age requirement, I can certainly handle a sword, and I come from a one hundred percent royal bloodline. Any arguments?" He asked the mediators.

"I'm afraid he's right," Rowana's mediator reported. "There's no law against it. He's eligible."

"Topaz's laws only reads that a king or prince will pick his own wife," Topaz's mediator added. "It's legal on our end as well."

King Edmund scowled. "Well, it doesn't matter, because I still pick her husband, and I did not pick you!"

_What is he getting at? _Jade wondered.

"I'm not done reading yet," Beck told the king.

"Fine, then. Continue."

Beck returned to the scroll. "_Once the king has chosen a suitor, this man will marry the heir to the throne, the princess, thus making him the heir to the throne. His duties will include... _continues on scroll six." He and Lord Andre quickly swapped scrolls. "_...his duties will include all the duties of a prince, and after the king passes, the duties of a king._"

King Edmund narrowed his eyes. "I still don't see your-"

"I'm not finished!" Beck snapped. "_Though the king chooses his daughter's husband and his heir, the kingdom recognizes that they deserve the best ruler possible, and even a king's judgement can sometimes be clouded. Thus, if another eligible suitor believes himself to be more deserving of the king's throne, he may challenge the chosen suitor to a battle to the death for the princess' hand in marriage._"

Jade's father stared at Beck, wide-eyed and jaw dropped. "That's... that's not really in the rules!" He protested.

Rowana's mediator spoke up hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but this _is _the ancient law... King Beck has every right to challenge Sir Blacklock."

"This is preposterous!" King Edmund exclaimed. "Who came up with that dumb rule, anyway! Didn't they see this happening?"

The mediator thought for a moment. "I do believe, sir, that this rule was written by your wife's great-great-great-great-great-" she was silenced by a glare. "King Kenneth, sir," she finished quietly. "I suppose he didn't think that a Topazian would attempt to marry a Rowanan princess."

_King Kenneth, thank you so much for writing that rule. I promise I will have a copy of your portrait painted for my bedroom, _Jade promised mentally.

Beck grinned triumphantly and drew his sword, pointing it at Sir Blacklock. "Then I, King Beck Oliver of Topaz, do challenge you, Sir Blacklock of Rowana, in a duel to the death for Princess Jade of Rowana's hand."

The princess could see the knight physically shaking. He must know that he had no chance of beating Beck on his own after his last encounter with the king. But despite this, he stood walked around the table to face Beck. With a trembling hand, he drew his own sword and directed it toward his rival. "I accept your challenge."

Sir Blacklock made a lunge at Beck which he effortlessly deflected. "Now now, Sir Blacklock, let's not be hasty. Andre...?"

Lord Andre opened Beck's scroll and read: "_This duel will be a kingdom-wide event in which members from either suitor's party is welcome to attend. The king and princess must be present, in addition to at least one dueling mediator from each party to ensure a fair fight._"

"The duel cannot happen now," Beck concluded. "Neither of our subjects have been invited to attend, and we will require dueling mediators."

"Fine," King Edmund growled tersely. "We shall hold the duel here at the castle in one week's time, if that suits you. This will give your people enough time to travel here for the fight. It will take place the day before the wedding was scheduled... the survivor will attend as the groom. You may stay here as a guest, King Beck, until this time. I will have a room prepared."

"Not on your life!" Beck snarled. "Do you really expect me to leave my kingdom for that long in the middle of a war?"

King Edmund glared at him. "If you insist, we shall set up another truce until after the fight."

"After the wedding," Beck ordered. "The war cannot continue until I return home."

Jade noticed that Beck spoke as if he had complete confidence he would win the battle.

"It is bold of you," King Edmund observed. "To risk your life while you have no heir."

"My mother still lives," Beck reminded him. "She is capable of ruling if necessary."

King Edmund stared at him for a moment, then nodded his head. "Lance," he said, looking at a servant standing near the doors. "Show King Beck our finest guest room, if you will, and make sure his escort is also comfortable. When you have finished with that, set up rooms for the guests who are coming to see the fight. Robbie, run to the battlefield and tell the troops of the truce."

Robbie turned to leave.

"Tori," Beck said, addressing his own messenger. "Accompany Sir Shapiro, please. We wouldn't want our army to think it's a trick."

Lady Vega obediently follwed Robbie. Beck turned and followed Lance out of the grand hall, but not before mouthing to Jade, _meet me later_. She nodded, and then he was gone.

The second the doors shut, King Edmund stood and shouted in outrage. "_How dare that little rat come here and challenge me_?"

Jade smirked. "He has every right."

Her father whipped around and glared at her. "I cannot believe you! Your little romance epic with the enemy has cost Sir Blacklock his life!"

"We haven't fought yet!" Sir Blacklock protested.

King Edmund turned to the knight. "You're a fine knight, but do you honestly believe you can defeat the king? He will slaughter you! Are you certain there's now way out of this?" He asked the mediator.  
"Quite positive, sir," she assured him.

"Well, keep looking for a loophole!" He ordered. "The marriage isn't even the worst part! If he wins, he'll take my kingdom! It will be the end of Rowana! We're doomed!" He wailed as he sat down harshly in his throne again, burying his face in his hands.

Jade observed him for a moment, then stood and made her way toward the door. "I have no regrets," she informed them as she left.

She wished it were true.

* * *

**There, you see? Beck promised he'd be back!**

**And 300 reviews!? Like I said at the top, you guys rock! Shoutouts!**

**Thankyouthankyouthank you to the reviewers of chapter 21: XMizzTuraX, MaryLeboneFirst, AriRedVelvetBow, blueefaiiryy, Captain Black Feather, asian fusion-tike, Nutella Cupcakes, DrizzyJ, danny1898, bsblchick82, flawful, BhindGreenEyes, BadeFan4ever, owlgirl949, Bonnott, alice-jasper-love 4 ever, Jeremy Shane, and three guests for reveiwing!**

**The story may look like it's coming to a close, and it is, but there's still more left of it, so stay tuned! There are a few chapters left yet!**


	23. Two Diamond Rings

Jade strode down the hall toward Beck's room, counting each door. Apparently Beck's was the twelfth on the left.

Suddenly, one of the doors opened and Beck's friend Lord Andre stepped out.

"Good evening, Princess," he greeted with a smile, pulling Jade out of her thoughts.

She whirled on Beck's assistant. "Look what you've done! You've made me lose count!"

Lord Andre looked taken aback. "I-I didn't mean-"

"Whatever!" She cut him off. "Now I'll have to count the doors all over again!"

"Why are you counting doors?" Lord Andre asked, furrowing his brow.

She scowled. "Well, if you must know, Lord Andre, I am looking for Beck's room."

"Oh, well, why didn't you say so? The king's room is next to mine, right over there." He pointed at a nearby door. "But are you really supposed to be seeing him? I don't think your father would appro-"

"Do you think I care?" Jade snarled.

Lord Andre promptly fled the corridor.

The princess sniffed and continued on her way. She pushed through Beck's door without knocking.

"I'm here," she announced.

Beck looked up from the dresser where he was putting his clothes away. He smiled as she came in and pulled her into a hug before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey."

"Hey," she said back.

"I missed you."

She scowled. "Well what took you so long to get here?"

"I'm sorry, between my father's death and being crowned king, there hasn't been a whole lot of time to run around and sneak into the enemy base illegally."

Her anger melted as she sat unceremoniously on his bed with a thump and crossed her arms. "This whole situation just stinks though."

The king frowned and sat down next to her, rubbing her back comfortingly. "What's the problem? You know I'll win the fight."

"Well duh. It's just..." she sighed. "I wish us being together doesn't have to be the end of Rowana."  
"What?" Beck asked, furrowing his brow.

"We'll get married, and then you'll be the heir to Rowana's throne. My father dies and then _both_ kingdoms are yours. End of Rowana, Topaz wins." Her fury rose again and she shoved Beck off of the bed. He landed on the stone floor with a bump.

"You've been using me the whole time, haven't you!" Jade accused, standing and balling her fists.  
"No!" Beck growled defensively as he stood. "Do you really think I'd do that?" When Jade said nothing, he swept on. "And do you think I haven't thought this through? This isn't the end of Rowana, okay? I haven't finished telling the rest of my plan. I was going to make a proposal to your father at dinner."

"You can't propose to him, you've already proposed to me! And on the same day, too!" Jade said, only half teasing.

The king rolled his eyes with a good natured smile. "Not that kind of proposal, stupid. You'll hear about it at dinner. And that brings me to something else..."

He stood, headed toward his bedside table, and opened the drawer. He returned with something clasped in his palm. "Close your eyes," Beck demanded.

"Don't tell me what do do," Jade muttered, but shut her eyes anyway.

She felt Beck sit next to her on the bed again. He took her hand in his. They were warm, but she felt something cold against her finger. Jade opened her eyes and glanced at the ring.

"You didn't even ask me!"

Beck shrugged. "We're pretty much engaged anyway. Do you like it?"

Jade held out her hand to observe the ring. This one was silver with a black diamond, which was much more to her taste than the last one, though both were beautiful.

"Sir Blacklock got me a ring, too," Jade murmured. She felt Beck tense beside her. "I threw it into the moat, though. He's a fool if he thought I'd wear it."

"But... you'll wear mine?" Beck confirmed.

She looked at him. "Of course. This one's from _you_, and I'm actually going to marry you. I wasn't going to marry him. Besides, your ring is better. His was gold with white diamonds. Ew."

"Look," Beck said gently. "I know living in Topaz isn't exactly what you had in mind, but maybe you'll be happy there anyway? With me?"

"Yeah," Jade sighed, fingering her new ring absently. "But I'll miss home, you know? I'll miss Cat..."

"Cat can come," Beck offered immediately. "You know I love Cat."

She gave him a hard glare.

"Not in the same way I love you," he added quickly.

Lord Andre suddenly stepped into the room. "Uh... hey," he said awkwardly. "I just ah, came to say that King Edmund is looking for you, Princess. I offered to get you myself, 'cuz I didn't think he'd be too happy if he found you two together, and I don't want you getting decapitated before the duel, King Beck..."

Beck frowned at Jade. "Alright then, you'd better go. I'll see you at dinner."

"Sit by me," Jade ordered.

"I would love to, but I don't think your father will-"

"I don't care!" Jade snapped as she left. "You're sitting by me."

/

"Whaddaya want now?" The princess groaned as she returned to her father's court.

King Edmund stared at her with annoyance. "Will there ever be a day when you greet me with respect?"

"Probably not," Jade admitted. "So what's the deal?"

"I've been doing some thinking," the king announced. "It's clear that we cannot avoid this fight, and it's doubtful that we'll win."

At this, Sir Blacklock looked down in frustration. Jade had to feel sorry for him; there wasn't a single person in all the kingdoms who thought he could defeat King Beck.

"However," the king continued. "This could actually be an advantage. This could win us the war! And the plan is so simple, a child could pull it off!"

The princess rolled her eyes. "Will you just get to the point already?"

Her father looked like he was about to scold her, but apparently decided against it. "Well, after you marry the king, you'll be next in line for the throne. All you'll need to do is slip him a bit of poison at dinner, and presto! He mysteriously dies of a sudden illness, and you're the sole ruler. Then Rowana takes over. Easy as pie!"

Jade stared at King Edmund for a long moment. "This is a joke, right?" He stared at her and blinked. "You know that I _want _to marry him, don't you? I'm doing this because I want to. If I asked him to forfeit the duel and go home, he would. I actually _like _him, Dad! I..." she faltered for a moment before continuing on quietly. "I love him."

The king stared at her for a moment with disbelief and fury written all over his face. "Jade, I- I expected better of you! You couldn't be more of a disappointment if you tried! I cannot believe that you think you actually _love _that boy! He's a troublesome nuisance who's just using you to take over our kingdom, and-" He suddenly stopped in his tracks and pursed his lips together.  
"Jade," he murmured in an eerily calm voice. "Are you wearing a _ring _on your finger?"

She raised her chin defiantly. "Yes."

Without taking his eyes off her for a second, he clasped his hands together, trying to control his anger. "That isn't the ring that Sir Blacklock had made for you, is it?"

"No, father. I threw that into the moat."

"Uh-huh. That's what I heard. Then where, pray tell, did you get that ring?"

Smirking cheekily, Jade said, "three guesses."

King Edmund took in a deep breath and released it in a strong exhale. "You so rudely reject Sir Blacklock's ring, and yet you flaunt King Beck's before your engagement is even official?"

"Might as well be," Jade muttered. "It's pretty clear who's winning the fight."

"Why?" King Edmund asked in exasperation. "Why would you do this?"

Jade shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because _this _particular ring came from the man I actually _want _to marry. Besides, this one is silver with black diamonds. The other one was gold with white diamonds. It doesn't take a whole lot to find out that I prefer silver to gold and black to white any day."

"You know what?" her father sneered. "Fine. Go off and marry that devil of a prince. Have fun ruling Topaz. I'll just kill him myself. And you won't be welcome back in Rowana!"

Jade stomped to the doors. "Fine by me!" She shouted before slamming them behind her. "I won't _want _to come back!"

/

"Ow! Cat, be _careful_!"

"Sorry!" Cat squealed, recoiling. "I didn't mean to!"

Jade sighed as Cat continued to pin up her dress, fighting to keep her temper. As if being in a frilly white dress wasn't enraging enough, Cat was taking an eternity to finish it.

She had asked Beck if she could wear black at the wedding when she visited him again, but he frowned at her.

"Don't you think we're breaking enough tradition for one marriage?" he had asked.

"So," Jade muttered, trying to lighten the mood to keep her already-stressed friend from crying. "I think Beck will like this dress, don't you."

"Yes, Jade," Cat said awkwardly. "I do think _Sir Blacklock_ will like it!"

"No, Cat, _Beck. _I'm marrying Beck."

"No. You're engaged to Sir Blacklock."

"Not for long," Jade snorted. "He's done for."

"Are you _sure _you don't wanna marry Sir Blacklock?" Cat prompted. "He is so sweet, kind, handsome, brave..."

"Beck is better than Blacklock in all those respects."

"But... By marrying Sir Blacklock, you'll save his life!" Cat argued.

"He could save his own life by backing out," Jade retorted. "He's just too stubborn."

"Some might call it pride," Cat informed her. "Or bravery. Both are good qualities in a man. You don't want to be stuck with Beck! _Blech_!" She stuck out her tongue in repulsion for emphasis.

"Cat..." Jade stepped away from her friend, forcing her to stop working on the dress. "I thought you liked Beck. Why don't you want me to marry him?"

Cat let out a puff of air and stood up. "I don't want you to leave Rowana," she whimpered. "I'll miss you."

"You can come with us! We'd both love that."

Jade's assistant lowered her eyes. "Actually... I can't."

"Why not?" Jade furrowed her brow.

Cat looked at her, a faint blush on her cheeks. "I-I'm engaged too."

"_What_?" Jade exclaimed. "Since when? To whom?"

"To Robbie," Cat informed her.

"And when were you planning on telling me?"

"Well, he proposed when you and Beck, um, ran off. I would have told you, but you were all sad about losing Beck, and I thought that if I told you I was engaged you'd feel worse!"

"Oh," Jade rasped quietly. "I wish the best for you and Robbie, then."

"But we'll never see each other!" Cat wailed. "Don't leave me!"

"Cat, I'm sorry," Jade apologized. "But I'm going with Beck."

The redhead snapped. "Don't you care about me? Won't you miss me?"

"Of course I'll miss you, but-"

"But what? Beck matters more to you than I do?"

"Hey!" Jade snarled, finally losing her temper. "I don't see you tripping over your feet to leave Robbie come with me!"

"It's not the _same_!" Cat protested.

"I don't _care_, Cat! Do you think I'm thrilled about leaving my whole life behind me and starting over? No, but I'm doing it! Leave me _alone_!"

She picked the hem of her dress off the ground and stormed out of the room, not wanting to hear more.

* * *

**Special thanks to these awesome chapter 22 reviewers: Bade569, blueefaiiryy, Nutella Cupcakes, jhenybadefan, imafanpire, AriRedVelvetBow, BadeFan4ever22, STALINGRADstudent, bsblchick82, TruffleWomenz, flawful, Bictoriousjadefan, Jeremy Shane, karlaserna, DrizzyJ, BhindGreenEyes, asian fusion-tike, MusicFilmRocks, One Universe To Another, and three guests.**

**You guys are so amazing. Since I posted my last chapter, I've gotten 46 reviews. That is an all-time high, I think. Thanks for all the support! **

**Just so you know, there's probably like three chapters left as of now, plus an epilogue. That's just a rough estimate, though.**


	24. The Second Proposal

**Sorry it's been so long since the last update...**

* * *

Jade strode into the dining hall nearly ten minutes after dinner was scheduled to begin. When she entered, she was greeted with all annoyed faces, save for four. Beck smiled tentatively at her, but both her parents were glaring, barely concealing their fury from the rest of the guests. Jade didn't think she'd ever seen her mother's lips pressed into such a tight line. Meanwhile Cat seemed to still be sore about the fight, because she was pretending Jade didn't exist.

"Woah, the doors opened themselves!" she said as Jade stepped into the room, feigning shock. "Must be the wind!"

Among the guests were Sir Blacklock, many of her father's favorite noblemen and knights, Beck, Lord Andre, and the knights who accompanied them to the castle. Jade spotted an empty chair for her to sit at the end of the table opposite her parents, beside Sir Blacklock.

"Please, Princess Jade, have a seat," King Edmund drawled in annoyance, gesturing to the open seat. "Any year now is fine."

The princess grimaced in disgust at Sir Blacklock before making her way over to Beck and Lord Andre. She looked at Beck's right-hand man and pointed to the seat next to Sir Blacklock.

"Move," she demanded in a voice which left no room for arguments.

He looked at her, shocked, before turning to Beck in confusion. Beck just shrugged and looked down at the table. The entire dining hall was now staring at her.

"Didn't you hear me?" Jade growled. "I said _move_. I'm not sitting next to that sorry excuse for a knight!"

"Princess Jade!" thundered King Edmund. "If you don't mind, I will arrange the seating for these meals. And don't speak about your fiance that way! Now go sit in the seat I assigned to you!"

"No," said Jade. "I won't. And he's not going to be my fiance for long." She turned back to Andre. "Get up."

Looking frightened, Lord Andre quickly stood and bowed awkwardly to King Edmund. "I don't mean any disrespect, sir, but the sooner we can get on with this meal, the better," he explained as Jade sat down.

King Edmund grunted in disapproval, but said nothing.

"Nice girl," Lord Andre muttered to Beck as he moved to sit by Sir Blacklock. "I can _totally_ see why you're risking your life and the kingdom for her."

Beck once again declined to answer, but pursed his lips and refused to look at his friend. Jade glared at Beck's assistant as he sat down.

King Edmund cleared his throat and stood. "Well, ah... now that we're all here, we can _finally _get on with dinner." He shot a pointed look at Jade. "Now, as I'm sure you're aware, the occasion of this feast is to welcome our _honored_ guest, the new King Beck Oliver of the Kingdom of Topaz."

Beck stood and gave a respectful nod to the rest of the guests as they applauded for him-some rather unwillingly.

When the clapping died down, Jade's father continued. "Now, as I'm certain you've heard by this time, King Beck has come to our kingdom to challenge Sir Blacklock for Princess Jade's hand in marriage."

There was an uneasy murmur amongst the table, but King Edmund quickly silenced them.

"The war," he went on, "has been suspended until further notice. It will most likely commence after the duel... unless Topaz finds themselves without a king to defend them."

"My mother is still at home and perfectly capable of ruling!" Beck snapped back. "However, it's unlikely she'll need to take that position,'" he added, eyeing Sir Blacklock.

The Rowanan king ignored him. "Do enjoy the feast," he finished before sitting down.

The dinner snailed by slowly. Almost no one spoke, and when they did, it was a quick, whispered conversation to those next to them. When the waiters brought out the desserts, Beck stood, indicating that he'd like to speak.

"Yes?" said King Edmund.

"I'd like to make a proposal," Beck told him.

Jade's father raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you done enough of that for one day?"

"No," Beck said. "I mean... not... this is important."

King Edmund considered this for a moment before nodding. "Fine. Go ahead."

Beck cleared his throat. "As you know, our kingdoms have been at war for hundreds of years. Centuries of endless battles which lead to nothing but death, destruction, high taxes, and large payments. We occasionally move the border a mile or so over, but it just gets moved back in a couple years."

"Thank you for the history lesson," King Edmund said in a way not unlike his daughter might. "Would you mind getting to the point? Goodness, boy, you always beat around the bush."

Beck didn't look too pleased about being interrupted in the middle of his speech, but he complied to the king's wishes. "My point is that this war is doing us more harm than it is good. And all we fight for is the other's land when, in reality, do we really need it? My suggestion is that we end the war."

There was an eerie silence in the room as Beck let this sink in. Apparently, Beck had already given this speech to his people, for they didn't look shocked in the slightest. However, the Rowanans were staring at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. After a long, quiet moment, King Edmund let out a loud, mocking laugh.

"End the war?" He snorted. "One does not simply _end a war_. Our kingdoms have never gotten along, and this is why we fight! To show which kingdom is truly the superior! You are certainly naive, young king, if you think that you can make peace between two kingdoms. We'd only end up back at war."

"I am not suggesting making peace between two kingdoms, King Edmund," Beck said quietly. "I am suggesting making peace in one. The more I've talked with Princess Jade, the more I've realized that we're really very similar. I'm saying that we should join our kingdoms."

King Edmund snorted yet again. "Oh, and I suppose you expect me to just hand over my kingdom to you so that you can lump it in with your sorry excuse for one so that you may rule both? I am not stupid, King Beck."

"You judge me too soon," said Beck. "I'm not looking to rule both kingdoms... not on my own, anyway. We could be joint rulers, King Edmund. Unite the two royal families to unite the kingdoms."

"You're crazy," King Edmund told him.

"Fine, then, refuse my offer. But I'd suggest that you consider it, because you know that it will happen eventually, with or without you."

/

Jade found Beck the next morning practicing sword fighting in the courtyard.

"Hi," he said gloomily.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Nothing," he sighed. "It's just... nothing."

Jade raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"I don't know if I can go through with the fight!" Beck blurted eventually.

"What?" Jade asked. "Why not? You know you'll win."

"I know," he stared at the ground. "That's just it. It's a fight to the death, and I don't wanna have to... you know."

"Kill him?"

Beck flinched.

"Sorry," said Jade. "But you've fought before, knowing people might die. Why is this different?"

"It just is!" Beck said. "I don't know... it's one-on-one, not really part of a war, people watching... I don't know if I can do it."

"Look, you gave him the chance to back out," reasoned Jade. "He knows he can't win. It's his own fault."

Beck didn't look convinced, but Jade couldn't think of anything that might make him feel better. Instead, she just put what she hoped was a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Try to convince your dad to join the kingdoms," he said finally before sheathing his sword. "I'm going back in. Come with me?"

* * *

**Wow, that chapter was... not my favorite. Sorry about that. Also, I'm guessing there won't be another update for at least two weeks. I'm going to be busy. **

**Thanks to the reviewers of chapter 23: BhindGreenEyes, Ellie, One Universe To Another, brittfab, XxDramaPrincessxX, owlgirl949, DrizzyJ, Mokaloka, blueefaiiryy, AriRedVelvetBow, Jeremy Shane, ema66, Bloodyravenheart13, Bade569, BadeFan4ever22, bsblchick82, karlaserna, Victoriousjadefan, asian fusion-tike, XMizzTuraX, TruffleWomenz, NEED AN UPDATE, and two guests! You guys are awesome!**


	25. The Duel

**So sorry about not updating in months! I have been unbelievably busy lately. Also sorry I didn't post this sooner; my computer was being stupid and wouldn't let me post it.**

* * *

The days leading up to the duel were uneasy ones for King Edmund. However, the nausea building in his stomach was nothing compared to how he felt when he woke on the morning of.

Sleep had not come easily that night what with nightmares waking him up every few minutes. At four thirty in the morning, when he woke up covered in cold sweat, he finally gave up on attempting to restand began to dress.

He chose his finest robes for the event, trimmed his beard neatly, and had his crown polished ahead of time. If his choice of suitors for Jade was going to be trampled, he supposed he'd better look proud and determined.

"Eddy, dear, what on earth are you doing up so early?"

The king jumped in surprise and tore his attention away from his reflection in the mirror. He turned around to see Queen Isabella peering into the bathroom.

"Just couldn't sleep," he muttered. "Don't know how you can. A few hours from now, one of my best knights will be slaughtered in battle and our daughter will be married off to our mortal enemy, who will take her to live in those barren stone hills, infested with dragons. Then I lose my crown and throne to Topaz and my reputation, as well as the kingdom of Rowana, are crushed."

Isabella sighed. "You know, he _did _offer to join the kingdoms."

"We can't trust him!" Edmund snapped. "He's an underhanded little fink!"

The queen folded her arms. "That's your excuse, of course. If you cared one little bit about our Jade, you'd—"

"I'm doing this _because_ I care about Jade!"

"If you were to open just _one_ of your eyes, you would see that Jade _wants_ to marry him! He makes her happy! I've seen them together, you know," she told him. "He makes her smile. Tell me, Edmund, when's the last time you've seen her give a real, genuine smile?"

"That's not the point!" the king snapped impatiently. "This is the future of Rowana I'm taking about! And anyhow, it isn't her job to pick her husband, it's _mine_. It's written in our laws: the king chooses his successor!"

"Oh?" Queen Isabella snorted. "Well that doesn't mean you can't take her wishes into account. Perhaps you weren't informed, but you weren't my father's first choice of successors either."

He turned around and faced her in shock.

"I see this is news to you." She smirked. "He wanted me to marry his advisor's son. Lane Alexander. But I opted to marry _you_. If kings never took their daughter's wishes into consideration, you'd just be local Lord West, bowing to _King _Alexander. Why don't you think about that before today's event?" She moved toward the door before turning back to him and adding, almost pleadingly, "And think about Jade."

/

Jade was fairly sure she knew where she'd be twenty-four hours from now. She'd be wearing a long, white gown with a veil over her face. She'd walk into a hall where Beck would be waiting for her, wearing his finest robes and his crown. Her father would walk her down the aisle begrudgingly while Cat sat with the rest of the guests, staring at her feet, holding Robbie's hand, angry at Jade for leaving her. Sir Blacklock would be dead—no great loss, but she could not escape the guilt—and then she and Beck would ride to Topaz, never to return to her home or her family.

Sighing, she put her face in her palms. That was not what she wanted, but at the same time…

She could call off the duel. If she asked, Beck would forfeit the fight and go home. She would Marry Sir Blacklock and her father would be happy, Cat would be happy, and she would never have to leave her home. But she would not see Beck again, unless on a strictly professional basis in which they'd probably be attempting to kill each other.

Neither was a desirable situation.

Jade's thoughts were interrupted by a man's voice sounding behind her.

"Ma'am? Ma'am, there's an open seat beside me, if you'd like to sit."

Turning around, the princess spotted a Topazian lord gesturing to an elderly Rowanan woman to sit.

"Eh? Why thank you, young man," she rasped with a smile. She staggered over to the empty chair where the lord helped her sit. She adjusted her glasses and studied the man carefully. "What's this? You're from Topaz!" She exclaimed in surprise. "Never have I met such a courteous Topazian gentleman!"

Smiling, the man responded. "Well, perhaps we have not gotten along in the past, but our kingdoms may be united soon. And either way, our elders deserve respect, no matter where they're from. Please allow me to introduce myself: my name is Lord Andrew Fanderfauffen. Pleasure to meet you."

"And you, Lord Fanderfauffen!" replied the woman with a kind glint in her eye. "I'm Lady Edna Walden."

"Please, Lady Walden, call me Andrew."

"Well, isn't that sweet!" Lady Edna gushed. Jade was surprised to hear the two rivals getting along so nicely. "Why don't you call me Edna? Now, just between you and me, Andrew, I'm rooting for King Beck! It's about time this war ended. You know, all three of my sons went to fight in this war, as did all of my grandsons. All my sons died. Four of my grandchildren came home wounded. One died. The other two went missing. And for what good? After centuries, this war has not been won!"

Lord Andrew nodded. "I have to agree. Our money, time, and efforts, not to mention lives, could be spent on much better things than fighting! Imagine our combined kingdoms. We'd be one great, unstoppable force together. And I think King Beck has the ingenuity to lead our new era. It's people like King Beck and Princess Jade that our kingdoms need."

Slightly baffled by the enthusiastic outlook of the two very different aristocrats, Jade turned her attention to the main event as it began. Sir Blacklock and Beck had stepped into the arena, and presently Jade's father stood in the center, announcing the duel.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Rowana and Topaz, I, King Edmund West of Rowana, welcome you to our palace. Today we gather to observe the duel between King Beck Oliver of Topaz," —he gestured to Beck, who nodded respectfully to the audience and waved. The audience, Topaz and Rowana alike, roared in their approval and support for him— "and Sir Vance Blacklock of Rowana." Some Rowanans clapped with a lack of enthusiasm, and Sir Blacklock waved at the crowd, clearly discouraged.

King Edmund cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well then, let us begin. As a reminder, the winner of this duel to the death earns the hand of my daughter, Princess Jade West of Rowana. On my count, men. Three, two, one…" the king backed out of the ring and moved to join his wife and Jade in their royal seats.

Beck and Sir Blacklock—or "Vance," as he was apparently called—circled each other maliciously. Or rather, Sir Blacklock was malicious. Beck looked careful and cool. Sir Blacklock watched Beck's sword. Beck watched Sir Blacklock's eyes.

Without warning, Sir Blacklock lunged forward, causing Jade to flinch in surprise. Beck, however, was not startled. He parried the attack with ease, but made no move at a counterattack.

For a long while this went on. Sir Blacklock attacked while Beck easily defended, but no one had gotten hurt. For a moment, Jade wondered what was happening. Beck was better than this. But soon she saw the look in his eye; that was the same look he wore when he practiced with her. Beck was going easy on him!

"Hasn't his mother ever taught him not to play with his food?" Lady Edna muttered from behind Jade. Apparently she wasn't the only one who had noticed.

_He won't give in, Beck,_ Jade thought. _Please just finish this already._

The crowd was getting restless, and Beck must have realized this. Jade saw a change in his expression. His gaze hardened and his blows suddenly became stronger. Taken aback by this new and sudden strength, Sir Blacklock backed off slightly. Beck began to drive him back with strong swipes until the knight was cornered, and it didn't take the king long to disarm him.

Sir Blacklock's sword flew across the arena and landed hopelessly far away from the knight in a cloud of dust. He was trapped between the wall and Beck's sword.

From her close seat, Jade could see Beck raise his eyebrows. A final opportunity for Sir Blacklock to forfeit. All around her, the crowd was yelling, encouraging Beck to finish it.

Sir Blacklock trembled in fear, but he met Beck's eyes and shook his head.

Too proud for his own good.

Beck raised his sword.

Queen Isabella covered Jade's eyes just before she heard the sickening thud of the sword.

* * *

**There you have it! I think there's only going to be one more chapter and an epilogue before the end. Hopefully those will go up a little quicker than this one did.**

**And thank you for reading despite the long wait. Thank you for all the support so far! You guys are great. :D I hope you'll all hold on until the end, despite my terrible updating habits.**


	26. The Wedding

**Did you notice that the chapters have names now?**

* * *

Queen Isabella let the lacy white veil fall over her daughter's face and smiled. "You look beautiful, darling."

"I know," Jade muttered. "I'd look better in black, though."

The queen rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Good luck, my dear. I know you'll make a fabulous queen."

Jade was quiet for a while before flinging herself at her mother and wrapping her in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Mother," she murmured, trying to fight back tears.

Queen Isabella rubbed her back encouragingly. "I'll miss you too," she whispered. "But Beck seems like a nice guy; I'm sure he'll let me come visit my grandchildren every once in a while."

_Grandchildren?_

As she pulled away, Jade felt a tentative tap on her shoulder. Turning, she saw a shy-looking Cat in a yellow dress holding a bouquet of flowers.

"I brought you these," she said quietly.

"Thanks," Jade murmured, taking the bouquet and ignoring her hatred for flowers. "Cat… I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. I was just upset because I'm going to miss you."

"I'm sorry too!" Cat wailed, bursting spontaneously into tears and embracing her with enough force to make her stumble.

Jade patted her gently on the back, unsure of what to do. "It's fine, Cat. I forgive you. I hope… I hope you're happy with Robbie."

"I am!" Cat said tearfully. "And I know," –she sniffled— "I know you'll be happy with Beck. Because he's great. Remember when we met him, and you didn't like him? You wanted him to starve and die!"

The princess smiled weakly. "Yeah. Bet Father wishes I still had that attitude."

"Don't be too concerned with your father's attitude, honey," Queen Isabella interjected. "If you're going to be happy with Beck, that's all that matters."

"Great," snorted Jade. "I'll do my best to remember that when Father's trying to kill him."

"Don't worry about that, either," said the queen. "I'll try to keep him from plotting murder. I'm sure the two of you will do a great job uniting the kingdoms."

"Thank you, Mother."

Jade stood quietly and stared at her mother and her best friend for a few moments. She had never really been that close with her mother, and suddenly she was beginning to regret that. Queen Isabella always seemed to want to get to know her better, but Jade always insisted on distancing herself from everyone around her—everyone but Cat, who she occasionally tolerated.

"I'm going to miss you two," Jade sniffed quietly, pulling the pair of them into another hug as she put on a rare display of her emotions.

The three women looked up at the sound of a deep cough. Her father stood next to the great oak doors which lead into the ceremony hall, looking rather uncomfortable. Realizing the wedding must be beginning soon, she distanced herself from Cat and her mother.

"Jade," her father said curtly, giving her a nod. When Jade nodded back, he went on to greet his wife and Cat.

The four of them stood uneasily in silence for a while after that, staring at each other.

"Ah, well, er… Jade," King Edmund said again, finally breaking the silence. The tension, however, remained as thick as ever. "I'd like to wish you luck in your marriage and all your future endeavors. Of course… you'll need it. Bringing together two enemy kingdoms won't be easy."

Raising a curious eyebrow, Jade exchanged a glance with her mother. Was her father actually admitting that the kingdoms were coming together?

"Do you mean to say that…?"

King Edmund cut her off with a shrug. "I've done some thinking… and perhaps you're right. The union of the lands would certainly be… _practical_ for the both of us. And as it seems inevitable that I cannot stop it from happening, it seems wise to join you willingly, rather than lose Rowana completely when I die."

Jade stared back at him in shock.

"You'll still have me, won't you?" The king asked uncertainly. "I mean… you and Beck? You'll still let me rule with you?"

"Yeah… of course!" Jade said, finally recovering her voice. "But you know, you could have made this decision _before _you let Sir Blacklock be killed. You know he's dead because you were too stubborn?"

Not meeting her gaze, the king replied, "Yes… well, I suppose I harbored the hope that perhaps he would be able to defeat King Beck and we wouldn't have come to this at all. I was wrong. And I see now that no more lives need to be wasted. Perhaps we can bring the kingdoms together."

"Our laws and traditions are similar enough," Queen Isabella said, stepping into the conversation for the first time, "where I'm sure we can find a new way of life that suits everyone. Although, we're going to have to do some compromising."

Cat let out a loud gasp which drew the full attention of all the royal family. "And that means I'll still be able to see you! Right, Jadey?"

The redhead threw herself at Jade in yet another hug, and even Jade didn't have the heart to push her away. "If you don't call me Jadey," she muttered.

"Then I'll announce my decision at the wedding," King Edmund declared.

Jade rolled her eyes. Of course her father would try to pass off the whole thing as _his _idea, rather than admit he'd been practically forced into the whole thing.

The princess pushed Cat away when she heard music blaring through the great doors from the ceremony hall.

"I believe that's our cue," Queen Isabella said quietly. She took Cat's arm and the two made their way down the aisle, leaving Jade with her father.

"Are you ready?" he asked her as the two women reached the end of the hall.

Jade nodded and took her father's arm, ready to begin a new era.

* * *

**REMEMBER****: This story is NOT over! There is an epilogue which I'll be posting shortly, so please stick around for that!**

**Yikes! I forgot to thank reviewers last time (again)! Soooo sorry! I will do that now.**

**So, to the reviewers of chapter 24: I am very sorry. Thank you to Bade569, TruffleWomenz, Ellie, DrizzyJ, bsblchick82, Clarity23, BhindGreenEyes, asian fusion-tike, karlaserna, amanda. obi. 5, CatValentineFan1, xxBadeRomancexx, Iwannakissliz95, BadeLoveTrue, caro, AriRedVelvetBow, and three guests for reviewing!**

**Additionally, special thanks to Hi, asian fusion-tike, cuteasme, BhindGreenEyes, Jeremy Shane, xxJustBeingMexx, Victoriousjadefan, BADE LOVER, The Dead Snake, Cassie, and blueefaiiryy for reviewing chapter 25!**

**And yes, cheesy ending of the chapter, I know. At least it matches the cheesy title, which I meant to change but never did (still not too late; if you have an idea for another title, please let me know!). **


	27. Epilogue

The kings sat quietly at the back of the dark room, the first's long, dark hair hanging down and casting flickering shadows over his face in the candlelight. He scrawled a few more words in his neat cursive onto the parchment with his quill, then paused and dipped it into the ink once more in order to finish the sentence with a period.

Just as the two men finished their work, a six-year-old girl came running into the room, her tiny footsteps echoing off of the stone walls.

"Daddy! Daddy, are you done yet?" she asked, hoisting herself onto the first king's lap as he put his quill back.

"I'd say we're about done," he told her. "What do you say, King Edmund?"

"Yes, you go on," the older king replied with a nod. "I'll finish up here."

"Yay!" the little girl screeched, sliding off her father's lap.

The king called out to stop his daughter. "Ah, ah, ah, Scarlet! What do you say…?"

The little girl turned around and shuffled her feet. "Thank you, Grandpa West. Daddy's going to take me to feed the fish!"

"You two have fun," King Edmund called without looking up as the pair left the room.

Beck took his daughter's hand as she skipped toward the drawbridge. They made their way out onto the grass beside the great stone wall of the new castle. They had built it right at what used to be the border between the two kingdoms, right up against the edge of the mountains so that both families would feel at home.

"Where are you two going?" a women's voice inquired as they passed through the hall.

"Daddy's taking me to go see the fish, Mommy!" Scarlet exclaimed excitedly.

Jade eyed her daughter affectionately. "Is that so?" she asked.

"Can Mommy come?" the princess asked, looking hopefully up at her father.

Beck glanced at Jade, who rubbed the subtle bump of her stomach. He smiled in understanding. "No, not today, I think," he told his daughter. "I think Mommy needs some rest."

"Why?" Scarlet whined. "You _always _tell her to rest! She's a grown-up; she doesn't need naps!"

"No, your father's right," Jade said. "I am feeling rather tired. But you two have fun."

"But _why_?" Scarlet complained.

"We'll tell you later," Jade promised as she made her way to her bedroom.

Scarlet sighed, but was easily convinced to move on. Within moments, she just as cheerful as before.

"Daddy, _faster_!" the little girl protested, tugging on her father's hand to guide him toward the water.

"Careful, Scarlet!" warned Beck. "We wouldn't want you to fall in."

He lifted her up and sat her on his lap beside the water, wrapping his arms around her to keep her from falling.

He pulled a small sack of breadcrumbs from his pocket and handed them to Scarlet. "Take a handful of these," he instructed, "and toss them in the water. That will get the fish to come."

She grinned and grabbed a handful of the crumbs and threw them. They caught in the wind and landed on the water, sending ripples out over the moat water. Scarlet watched intently, her pale blue eyes which she had gotten from Jade stretched wide. Beck stroked her dark brown hair as they waited for the fish to appear.

A few moments later, as Beck had predicted, the shiny creatures darted into view, their colorful scales shining in the sunlight.

"Look, Daddy! They're so pretty!" the princess squealed, clapping her miniscule hands and pointing at the fish.

"I know," said Beck. "Dip your toes in the water. They might come tickle them."

The moat, Beck reflected as his daughter giggled at the fish, had to be his favorite part of the new castle, as it had been in his old home. This one was perhaps better, though. Some of the fish were quite large, a dull bronze or silver, like the ones which used to swim in Topaz. But he insisted on bringing some of the fish from Rowana's moat to the new castle, as well. They weren't as big, but they were shiny and colorful; he enjoyed watching the bright pinks, oranges, and whites dart around under the sparkling surface.

Yes, the new castle of the kingdom West-Oliver really did have everything. No one was eager to hear the ancient names of their old kingdoms fade away, but as they had been named after their founders, it seemed appropriate that the new kingdom should, as well. However, the Wests and the Olivers had promised the kingdom that their ancestry would never be forgotten. The old castles still stood in their former glory on opposite sides of the kingdoms as reminders of the two great kingdoms which had once lived here. Beck had also made their rooms available to travelers or peasants who may need a place to stay.

Currently, Beck, Jade, King Edmund, Queen Isabella, and Beck's mother, along with a team of experts on the kingdom's laws, were working collectively on a new set of laws and traditions, designed to fit the needs of both former-Topazians and former-Rowanans. After many years of hard labor, they were nearly finished, but every once in a while an unprecedented event occurred, forcing them to edit their documents.

But despite the occasional confusion, Beck had the feeling that everything would turn out okay.

"Sarlet!" A young but loud voice called from across the water. Beck and his daughter both looked up to see a young, skinny boy with curly brown hair standing alongside a taller, darker-skinned boy across the moat. "Do you want to come play with us?"

Beck smiled at young Matthew Shapiro and Ben Harris. He was endlessly grateful that his and Jade's daughter got along so well with the sons of some of his best friends.

Scarlet turned around to face her father. "Can I, Daddy?"

"May I…?"

"May I, Daddy?"

Beck smiled. "Yes, you may."

As Scarlet stood and dusted off her small dress, she looked curiously at Beck. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Grandfather says that when I'll grow up, you're going to pick who I marry. Who am I gonna marry, Daddy?"

Beck stood up, just a little started by the question. That was not a law which they had decided on yet, but this had been the case in both the former kingdoms, so perhaps King Edmund had found it safe to assume.

Beck glanced across the water at the two little boys, sons of great families—both, as adults, would be perfect suitors for his daughter—and he knew the answer. He had, of course, known in his heart since the day Scarlet had been born.

"Whomever you want."

* * *

**And that's the end! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 26: Kellouka2, Sick Popsicle, asian fusion-tike, ****Ellie, karlaserna, blueefaiiry, spyroulina, and Clarity23!**

**Also, thank you in advance to anyone who reviews this chapter. Unfortunately, since there is no chapter to follow it, I can't list you. **

**And extra-special thanks to anyone who reviewed any chapter of this story! I'm so grateful for all the support I got. I honestly never expected 400+ reviews. Thank you again!**

**One more thing: please don't ask me to write a sequel, because I won't. I'm sorry, but the story ends there. I'll probably stick to one-shots for a while before I start my next multi-chapter (which will be unrelated to this one).**

**Thank you again, everybody!**


End file.
